С самого начала
by wine-trying
Summary: Человек, который пришел и изменил твою жизнь несколькими словами, не может не иметь для тебя значения. Если ты обещал кого-то контролировать – придется это делать.
1. Chapter 1

Альбус шел по маггловским улицам, не обращая никакого внимания на дождь. Теплый, летний, он не приносил особого вреда и должен был скоро закончиться. Занимало мысли другое – фантастический уровень ментальной магии, с которым он сегодня столкнулся. Беспалочковая, невербальная, стихийная – и уже управляемая. Врожденная? Кто же родители Тома на самом деле? И при таких способностях – такое отвратительное детство, без семьи, без привязанности, без чувства самосохранения. Во время разговора юный маг попытался использовать даже не легилименцию, а, скорее, модификацию imperio с акцентом к правдивости, если подбирать аналоги среди стандартных заклинаний.

И совсем уж не годится то, как отреагировал он сам – попытался испугать, желая, в глубине души, услышать: «Нет, я с вами никуда не поеду». Не с этим ребенком – вместо страха, возникшего всего на секунду – жадное любопытство. Напугал он его достаточно только для того, чтобы Томас не решился повторить атаку. Даже страшно подумать, почему у него, одиннадцатилетнего, выработались именно эти приемы – не просто проникать в сознание, а заставлять других раскрываться против воли. Первое проще, но ему, видимо, обязателен факт победы.

Альбус поежился, и совсем не из-за того, что его одежда была влажной - какое-то предчувствие, никакого отношения к предсказаниям не имеющее, впрочем. Просто интуиция подсказывала, что, имея такое оружие, и ничего больше, этот юный маг еще наломает дров. Чего только стоит его идея отомстить за свой испуг, то, как он представил себе шкаф Альбуса, белый, помпезный в его воображении, горящий до самых головешек.

* * *

Том завязывал шнурки, заодно проверяя состояние ботинок. Достались крепкими и почти новыми, но кожа на носках уже чуть потрескалась и, должно быть, в дождь станет пропускать воду. А ведь им нужно продержаться как минимум несколько месяцев. Может, эта их магия чем-нибудь поможет? Том вспомнил этого волшебника, Альбуса Дамблдора. Никто еще не пытался воздействовать на него так - своим огорчением. Ругали, кричали, запугивали, пытались подкупить сладостями или обещаниями, но такой реакцией на его отказ – никогда. Очень интересно отгадать, было ли это настоящим – чуть сузившиеся у взрослого глаза, когда он, мальчишка, сказал, что пойдет один.

Но это уже в конце, а сначала он, как все, пытался угрожать. Не так, как все, конечно. Том понимал, что, вроде бы, должен разозлиться, но не смог – слишком шикарно это было. Вот если бы он умел так – не давить взглядом, не проговаривать про себя, что должен сделать другой, никогда не зная, получится или нет, а раз – и зажечь что-нибудь. Или сломать. Вот тогда вокруг него попрыгали бы. Потом все-таки разозлился и наметил себе цель – научиться у этого всему, чему получится (ведь, если он правильно понял, его взяли в ученики), когда-нибудь найти его, взрослого волшебника, шкаф, или что у него там вместо шкафа самое ценное, и сжечь. Сжечь у него на глазах, а не попугать и убрать огонь. Удивить. В этом Том собой гордился. Большинство, даже взрослые, имели какой-то тормоз внутри, обещали, стараясь запугать, всегда больше, чем делали. А он всегда делал больше, чем обещал, и никакого тормоза у себя внутри не находил.

Еще этот, из волшебников, сказал, что будет следить, потому что считает его, Тома, плохим. А пусть следит. Одно хорошо – он вроде не посчитал его маленьким, с малявками точно так не поступают. Или у него тоже тормоза нет? Но не посчитал, а то бы покупки не доверил.

Очень необычный человек, он еще много чем отличался, например, не боялся выглядеть не таким, как все. Этот его бархатный костюм – на грани между вычурным вкусом и признанием «я сбежал из цирка».

Попав на день в их мир через исчезающую кирпичную стену, Том понял, что одежда многих из них, волшебников, заставляла бы обычных людей на улице оборачиваться, но даже здесь мало кто из мужчин одевался в такие броские цвета. Один раз ему показалось, что он видит кого-то похожего краем глаза, и это вызвало вспышку ярости – в приюте он давно всех приучил, что на улицу его нужно отпускать одного, или дешевле не отпускать вообще: нырнет в подворотню, незаметно растворится в толпе, стоит провожатому зазеваться всего на секунду. И лучше потом не тратить время на поиски – он все равно попадет в пункт назначения раньше. Дрессировка миссис Коул заняла почти год, не хотелось бы повторять это с самого начала. Он ненавидел, когда его контролируют.

Весь вчерашний день Том провел в обнимку с книгами и уж постарался, чтоб его не трогали. Сначала глаза разбегались, потом он понял, что главных книг для него две: трансфигурация и чары. В каждой было что-то свое, но обе они меняли мир возможностей до неузнаваемости. Защита от темных искусств задевала, может быть, даже сильнее его воображение, но один вопрос сразу вставал и не давал провалиться в нее: «А это не сказки?». Интересно, им покажут, или то, что вампиры, оборотни, привидения существуют, придется принять на веру? И вообще, сколько придется принимать на веру? Сколько получится из того, что описано в книгах как упражнения? Сколько ему придется учиться, пока он не сможет поджигать вещи движением руки с деревянной палочкой? Он узнает об этом, и что-нибудь – уже очень скоро.

* * *

- Здравствуй, Том, проходи, - Дамблдор пропустил его в свой кабинет и закрыл за ним дверь, - думаю, ты знаешь, о чем я хочу поговорить с тобой – твой ровесник с факультета Гриффиндор, Альберт Модивью, провел последние пару часов, лежа на камнях в коридоре. Когда его спросили, зачем он делал это, он ответил, что это ты его попросил. Можешь сказать что-нибудь по этому поводу?

- Это правда, - Том был готов к такому разговору, - но ведь я просто попросил его, он мог и отказаться.

- Видимо, это не совсем так, мой мальчик, кое-что необычное в твоей просьбе было, мы оба это знаем. Ты умеешь … просить особенным образом.

- Я … я хотел поговорить об этом с вами, - Том поднял глаза, - когда вы пришли за мной, я подумал, что все волшебники такие, как вы и я, и здесь ничего такого ни с кем не получится, но оказалось, что это не так. Значит, я особенный даже здесь?

- Послушай меня внимательно, Том. Все люди особенные, каждый умеет что-то, чего не умеют другие, или, по крайней мере, умеют не так хорошо, - добавил он, увидев на лице мальчика презрительную усмешку, - ты можешь влиять на решения других, если они не умеют сопротивляться, а кто-то, например, особенный в чистой магической силе.

Дамблдор направил палочку в камин и произнес: «Incendio».

Огненный шар ударил точно в цель и рассыпался яркими искрами. Том поднял палочку и повторил заклинание – его огненный вихрь если и был меньше, то совсем ненамного. Дамблдор хмыкнул:

- Я знаю, у тебя получается многое, но не стоит думать, что ты лучше всех.

- А почему? – сложно же отвечать на такой вопрос первокурснику, особенно если он действительно лучший среди сверстников по отзывам его преподавателей, - а Альберт меня просто спровоцировал.

- Могу я узнать, чем? – Дамблдору интересно было услышать ответ на этот вопрос - неужели гриффиндорец был предупрежден, но все равно подчинился внушению?

- Уже тем, что не может сопротивляться. Я думал, это должен уметь каждый.

- Знаешь, Том, может быть, я приведу сейчас грубый пример, но, как ты думаешь, не провоцируешь ли ты меня, чтобы я тебя ударил? Ведь ты не сможешь защититься.

- Вы хотите меня ударить?

- Это считается самым лучшим способом наказания.

Разговор о наказаниях был понятен любому приютскому мальчишке, поэтому он положил руки на стол и закрыл глаза. Если ты не видишь, как поднимают линейку, как замахиваются, то можешь сохранить самое независимое и равнодушное выражение лица. Кого-то из воспитателей это заставляло ослабить руку, оставив только видимость удара, кого-то злило, вызывало желание сломать эту, как они считали, маску, но тот, кто стоял перед ним, никак не желал сознаться, к какой группе относится. И эта маленькая проверка поможет определить, как с ним себя вести дальше. Том ненавидел не только контроль, но и когда ему не удавалось угадывать заранее чужие поступки.

Но вместо боли он почувствовал, как его замерзшие руки накрывает тепло – точнее, большая теплая ладонь.

- Мне и в голову не пришло бы бить тебя, не вижу, чтобы те, кто делал это раньше, хоть в чем-то преуспели. Вместо этого ты получишь наказание, почти в точности соответствующее проступку, – Альбус стал серьезным и заглянул в глаза мальчику, - сейчас ты отправишься в тот же коридор, ляжешь на пол и проведешь так полчаса, размышляя о том, хорошо ли поступил тот, кто отправил тебя туда. Думаю, потом тебе стоит зайти в больничное крыло и попросить перечного зелья – чтобы не простудиться так сильно, как твой предшественник.

- Я думаю, профессор, будет хорошо, если вы пойдете со мной, - Том вернул собеседнику глубокий пристальный взгляд, - и немного согреете пол – я еще не умею. И посидите со мной, пока я буду думать, – он улыбнулся. Безнадежно, но стоило хотя бы попробовать.

- Что ж, идем.

Том совсем не ожидал согласия. Конечно, он вложил в свою просьбу все, что полагается, любой его сокурсник пошел бы с ним без вопросов, гриффиндорец стал бы задавать вопросы позже и самому себе, но на согласие Дамблдора он как-то не рассчитывал. Значит, попытаться сбросить с себя это глупое требование не удастся, придется топать в коридор и лежать там. С другой стороны, очень хороший случай спросить кое о чем…

И вот они идут по темным, после отбоя плохо освещаемым коридорам Хогвартса.

- Кажется, это здесь.

Закоулок, пыльный каменный пол. Дамблдор направил палочку и тихонько произнес заклинание, потом сел на пол и погладил камни рукой.

- По-моему, вполне приятная температура.

Том лег на спину, скрестив руки под головой, и замер. Думать над заданным вопросом было неинтересно, наказание справедливое до зубовного скрежета, библейское «глаз за глаз» в чистом виде, а вот почему удалось? Или с ним просто играют, дразнят? Дамбдору просто понравилась идея сидеть с первокурсником на полу в коридоре, в этом что-то есть от привычки ходить в ярких бархатных костюмах – и всегда быть непредсказуемым.

Молчание затянулось, стягивая их невысказанными вопросами и ответами, как корсет – шнуровкой.

- Расскажите мне, как это все-таки у меня и у вас получается, и почему у остальных - нет?

- А ты можешь сейчас встать?

- Я … не хочу? – Том постарался проанализировать свои ощущения, но нашел только странную лень, еще более странную привязанность к текущему занятию и где-то в глубине – непонятный страх, что, если он встанет, с ним случится что-то плохое.

- Ты, наверно, уже слышал здесь, что у других детей случаются стихийные выбросы магии, ни палочки, ни заклинаний для этого не нужно? Но большинство не уходит дальше левитации желанных предметов и кое-какого разрушения вокруг, если злятся. Постепенно все овладевают колдовством и делают то же с помощью палочки, но теряют стихийные способности. Твоя стихийная магия просто выплескивалась немного по-другому. Для того, что делал ты, тоже есть заклинания, некоторые из которых строго запрещены.

- Значит, вы сейчас сделали со мной что-то запрещенное?

- Ну, пожалуй, нет, - Дамблдор отметил про себя умение своего маленького собеседника делать молниеносные выводы, - запрещено конкретное заклинание, его я не произносил, но это по букве закона, а фактически, конечно, я произвел некие манипуляции с твоей волей. Я очень редко это делаю, потому что понимаю причину запрета, но с тобой, мне показалось, лучше разговаривать так, чтобы ты понял, что делаешь с другими.

- Редко? Тогда я спрошу кое-что еще. Миссис Коул сказала мне, что вы показывали ей бумаги, заполненные моими родителями, но она так и не смогла вспомнить никаких подробностей, хотя я очень ее просил, ну, вы знаете, как. Что это было, почему она не помнит? – тут Том использовал свой фирменный требовательный взгляд, - вы можете показать их мне?

- Боюсь, что это был чистый лист бумаги, мой мальчик. Прости.

- Жаль, - пришлось расстаться с идеей узнать о своих родителях хоть что-то новое, - но тогда интересно, что вы называете словом «редко».

- Мое «редко» - только тогда, когда это обоснованно и необходимо, а ты делаешь это по прихоти.

- Нет! Я просто хочу узнать границы того, что могу. И не говорите мне, что ни разу не сделали этого ради тренировки, хотя бы.

- Оказывается, с тобой опасно, спорить, Том. Любишь загонять собеседников в угол?

Том задрал подбородок, насколько это было возможно в горизонтальном положении, и они замолчали на некоторое время.

- Мне кажется, тебе трудно здесь.

- У меня нет трудностей. В чем? – да, сложно держать барьер, когда с тобой разговаривают загадками.

- Думаю, тебе сложно с твоими однокурсниками. Многие попали сюда из собственных поместий, и не скоро привыкнут к мысли, что они больше не в центре внимания. А ты, наоборот, пошел серьезную школу жизни, я вижу, прекрасно умеешь и нападать, и защищаться, но есть еще некоторые вещи, которые нужно уметь делать.

- Например?

- Просто разговаривать, - Альбус встал, подошел к мальчику и протянул ему руку.

- Полчаса прошли?

Дамблдор улыбнулся.

- Достаточно. Я хочу предложить тебе кое-что. Будем считать, что мне будет интересно наблюдать, как изменятся твои способности, когда ты привыкнешь пользоваться палочкой. Мне это действительно интересно, потому что сейчас ты интуитивно владеешь приемами, которым я учился годы. Хорошо бы, если бы ты раз в неделю находил время зайти ко мне попить чаю. Ты не против?

- Неужели… неужели я вам правда интересен?

- Правда. И я дам тебе возможность иногда тренироваться на мне, если ты не посчитаешь меня слишком сложной мишенью.

- Не посчитаю. А почему вы сейчас пошли со мной, скажете?

- Не скажу. Это будет твоим первым домашним заданием. Попробуй не понять, а почувствовать.

* * *

- Здравствуй, Том, проходи, - знакомая ситуация, но голос не такой, как всегда, совсем нет, он затаскивает внутрь, а не приглашает, и за милю полыхает гневом, – у меня здесь еще один гость, с которым тебе придется поговорить очень серьезно. Гриффиндорский ловец, на два курса старше тебя. Оказывается, сегодня ты обещал ему, что на следующем матче он упадет с метлы. Тебе придется убедить его в обратном, Том. Я жду.

Их ловец и правда сидел в углу, вжавшись в слишком просторное для него кресло. Не умеет чувствовать себя хозяином пространства, как Том. А еще ябеда.

«Я жду» и постукивание пальцами по столу. Придется капитулировать. Том подошел к другому мальчику и уверенно сказал:

- Ты не упадешь с метлы на этом матче, можешь не беспокоиться…

- Том!

Ну ладно, это была самая последняя попытка.

- У тебя все будет хорошо. Отлетаешь этот матч и еще много других, поймаешь много снитчей, умрешь от старости.

Будущий квиддичский чемпион кивнул и стал боком пробираться к двери, торопливо благодаря непонятно кого.

Дамблдор устало присел к столу, за которым прошло столько разговоров, и долго смотрел на свои скрещенные пальцы, прежде чем заговорить.

- Что же с тобой теперь делать, Том?

- Не надо так злиться, я еще ему сказал, что он будет недалеко от земли и насмерть не разобьется, - Том выглядел обиженным такой реакцией, но было в его взгляде что-то еще, - что теперь?

- Наказание будет таким же страшным для тебя, как то, что ты обещал другому. Если я еще раз поймаю тебя на этом, ты отправишься обратно в мир магглов. Насовсем.

- Вы не можете так!

- Не рассказывай мне, что я могу. Так будет, если я решу. И наши чаепития тоже закончены. Уходи.

Том поднялся очень медленно; мрачно, исподлобья посмотрел на Дамблдора и вышел.

Он шел коридорами, не особо выбирая дорогу, ударяя кулаком по каждому выступу. Хотелось вернуться и накричать. Да что Дамблдор знает о магглах, что он знает о жизни в приюте, где за каждый лишний кусок еды и каждую каплю тишины приходится бороться. Что он знает об этих маменькиных сынках, которые всегда держат в голове, что, в крайнем случае, найдется, кому их защитить, и не чуют цену этой уверенности.

Том дал себе клятву не ждать неких слов, но они вертелись в голове, не давали заснуть, мучили. «Ни в какой приют ты летом не поедешь, останешься здесь». Так и не дождался, хотя иногда казалось, что вот-вот получится. Больше не смог, прекратил ожидание - да, вот так. А Дамблдор опять показал, что умеет бить в самое больное, знает… Том остановился, как вкопанный. Знает, все это время знал… Ну, что ж. Слабое место есть у каждого, а искать он научится.

Альбус смотрел сквозь закрытую дверь. Так и не смог подобрать правильный ключик, страх не сработал сразу, хорошие отношения – тоже. Но что тогда?


	2. Chapter 2

Время мчалось со скоростью красного волшебного паровозика, кажется, еще вчера привезшего его из Лондона сюда, только теперь оно двигалось обратно, в сторону приюта и магглов. Все ждали лета, каникул и свободы, он, наоборот, ждал возвращения с ужасом. Но однажды наступило утро, когда уже не воображаемый, а вполне реальный, пыхтящий, пахнущий как-то по-особенному поезд забрал его на станции Хогвартс, чтобы вернуть из сказки в реальность.

В приюте ничего не изменилось: такие же унылые стены и запах невкусной еды. Том попросил вернуть ему маленькую отдельную комнатушку и получил ее – небывалая и необъяснимая роскошь, даже в огромном Хоге спальни были на шесть человек. Получил обратно и маленький холщовый чемоданчик, куда сложил свои вещи в последний день прошлого лета. Среди других мелочей было несколько газетных листов, которые он хотел просмотреть, хотя некоторые места и так помнил наизусть. Теперь он был почти уверен, что тот, о ком говорили собранные статьи – волшебник, и, более того, обладает такими же ментальными способностями, как Дамблдор и он сам. Вольф Мессинг. Их трое, похожих настолько, что если что-то может один, то, скорее всего, могут и остальные.

Так он пытался понять, мог ли Дамблдор действительно читать его мысли. У магглов просто навязчивая идея, что подобное возможно, но если искать в реальности, то здесь, среди волшебников.

После их разговора, вернее ссоры из-за безмозглого гриффиндорского ловца-ябеды, Том почему-то решил, что профессор знал о его желании остаться на лето, но потом, остыв, не вспомнил, почему именно: ничего прямо на чтение мыслей не указывало. То, что он больше всего на свете боится вернуться в мир магглов, понятно и так, любому, кто побывал в их приюте, уж точно. Значит, вывод был поспешным. Но…  
Том расправил на столе немного смявшийся, пожелтевший лист с самой большой и подробной статьей. Большинство описанных фокусов мог бы проделать сейчас он сам, для этого достаточно не читать мысли, а внушать их заранее, по крайней мере, в тех из номеров, когда кто-то из зрителей должен прятать маленькую вещь или загадывать что-то и писать ответ на листке бумаги. Но были и другие, с отгадыванием биографии. Конечно, можно заставить человека подтвердить все, что угодно, во время представления, но если это вранье – рискованно, потом он вспомнит, как ошибся Мессинг, и будет всем рассказывать. Значит, можно читать воспоминания?  
Вот как определить точно? Сможет ли он заставить Дамблдора раскрыться? Уже понятно, что Дамб среагировал бы на несчастный случай, который надо предотвратить или исправить последствия, но подстроить такое будет рискованно – вдруг правда выгонит из школы. Слово «страшно» он давно себе запретил, но сейчас «Дамблдор» и это … понятие чуть не встретились в одном предложении. Что бы придумать и не попасться? Том ломал голову, но сочинить ничего подходящего не смог, оставалось положиться на случай - или что-нибудь еще.  
Дамблдор однажды дал ему прекрасный совет – «просто разговаривать», как он это назвал. Для Тома это оказалось непросто, ведь нужно было научиться вызывать к себе расположение, а не страх, как он привык. Он смог – к концу первого курса вокруг него уже была компания – профессор трансфигурации косился на них весьма неодобрительно, видимо, понимая, что завоевано такое количество чистокровных не совсем естественным способом.

Этим летом он применил тот же метод, мягкое внушение, к маггловскому окружению – и, наконец, сделал свою жизнь приятной. Если умеешь располагать к себе людей независимо от их собственных планов, они больше не доставляют неудобств. Итак, взрослые магглы реагировали на его влияние даже лучше, чем дети – поддавались быстрее. Теперь очередь преподавателей Хогвортса. Кроме Дамблдора?

* * *

Том вернулся в Хогвартс с одной мыслью – перестать бояться и попробовать.  
На праздничном пиру в честь начала года первый раз посмотрел через Большой зал в сторону преподавательского стола и сразу встретился взглядом со своей самой сложной целью. Сейчас или никогда. Что-нибудь очень осторожное, скажем, желание общаться.

Альбус рассматривал шумных, подросших за лето студентов. Риддл. Уже в окружении своей компании. Он почувствовал краем сознания болезненный укол. В прошлом году Тома, казалось, не особо огорчило прекращение их занятий, мальчик был уже не один, а вот он сам немного привязался, получается. Как же это глупо. У одиночества много плюсов, но есть и минусы – иногда привязываешься вот так, к совершенно неподходящему объекту, ничем не лучше других, просто стечение обстоятельств, а потом сидишь и завидуешь тем, кто там, рядом. Альбус оборвал себя. Мелькнула мысль подойти и предложить продолжить совместные чаепития, но он прогнал ее – не стоит.

Вообще подобное мельтешение мыслей было довольно странным для него, поэтому он усилил контроль за контуром сознания. Нет, вроде ничего. Но был взгляд в глаза, вспомнив о нем, Альбус снова почувствовал желание подойти к слизеринскому столу. Неужели? Конечно, он мог контролировать атаки такого уровня, но не ожидал, что это придется делать в школе. И еще одно – все остальные перед Риддлом практически беззащитны. Что делать – организовать обязательный курс окклюменции? Более чем бесполезно – необходим особый талант, чтобы овладеть магией такого рода, он есть у единиц, если же начать тренировать всех, он только сломает некоторые естественные механизмы защиты – это будет все равно, что учить книзла охотиться.

* * *

Том продолжал искать способ узнать о способностях Дамблдора побольше, поэтому, когда все сложилось само, он внутренне замер от восторга – идеально, несчастный случай на трансфигурации, к которому он сам не имел никакого отношения. Очередной гриффиндорский подвиг, состоявший, на этот раз, в том, чтобы превратить в мышь своего товарища по парте не совсем подходящим для этого способом. Где второкурсник смог вычитать такое, а главное, как решился попробовать прямо на уроке? Наверно, подстраховался и правильно сделал, потому что вернуть другу человеческий облик у него не получилось. Не получилось с первого раза и у профессора, и тогда Дамблдор развернул экспериментатора к себе и посмотрел в глаза, ничего не спрашивая. Прочел его воспоминание – иначе никак, без знания ошибки в формуле трансфигурации не получить обратно исходный объект, это Том точно знал. После урока он остался в классе, но разговор у них не вышел – Дамблдор не смог отрицать очевидное, но отказался учить его чему-либо, утверждая, что Риддл и так опасен для окружающих.

- Я все равно когда-нибудь узнаю, - оставалось только выйти, хлопнув дверью, когда Том понял, что последнее слово останется за ним, и вообще не стоило терять столько времени, Дамблдор – не единственный возможный источник знания, - заклинания. Вы говорили, что они есть для всего, но запрещены. Спасибо за подсказку, - он повернул к выходу…

- Стой, - Дамблдор старался подобрать правильные слова, понимая, что будет, когда Риддл узнает о legilimens и imperio, - они действительно запрещены, если ты начнешь в них практиковаться, тебя исключат. Не делай этого.

- Я не откажусь от знаний.

* * *

Вызов брошен в лицо, слова бесполезны, придется учить по-другому. Альбус отправился в библиотеку – создавать вокруг Запретной Секции дополнительный охранный контур, замкнутый на него самого. Днем доступ к книгам контролировался библиотекарем, но ночью обычно полагались на запертую охранными чарами дверь в библиотеку. Теперь этого было недостаточно – особенно когда профессор, преподающий Чары, похвастался в учительской, что лучший второкурсник пишет, с его помощью, очень интересную работу о защитных чарах Хогвартса.

Сигнал из Запретной секции разбудил его всего несколько ночей спустя – запирающие чары ненадолго остановили стремление к знаниям. Следовало прийти им на помощь. Дамблдор не слишком спешил одеться и отправиться вниз – мышь не сможет вытащить приманку из мышеловки. Пусть пробудет там некоторое время, скажем, двух часов будет достаточно, а если не помешать, нарушитель пробудет в библиотеке до утра. Так и есть – пройдя между полками, Альбус увидел Риддла сидящим на полу, полностью погруженным в чтение под светом люмуса. Хмурится, глаза прищурены – освещения маловато. Полюбовавшись несколько минут, он нарушил молчание.

- Accio, - Альбус призвал книгу, - «Начала ментальной магии» - хороший выбор. Не напомните, мистер Риддл, какое наказание полагается ученику, проникшему в Запретную секцию без разрешения?

Том вскочил, пойманный врасплох. Любой другой в этой ситуации придумал бы себе оправдание и отделался несколькими отработками, но вместо этого он сделал нечто глупое и неожиданное - поднял палочку и замер.

- Не придумаешь, с чего начать? Заклинание для чтения мыслей, как ты его называешь, Том, освоить не так просто. Или начнем с боевой магии, чтобы сразу все выяснить? У нас и трофей есть, – Альбус рассчитывал на проявление гордыни – и не ошибся.

- Я уже знаю заклинание. Legilimens.

Боль, ударившая по вискам, должна была оказаться достаточным уроком. Том упал на колени, из носа пошла кровь.

Альбус подошел ближе, наклонился.

- Ты в порядке? - разумеется, он видел, что нет. Несколькими взмахами палочки убрал самые серьезные последствия, потом очистил одежду от капель крови. Но несколько часов мальчику будет нехорошо, может и в обморок упасть. Дамблдор помог ему сесть на ближайший стул, сам сел рядом.

- Что это было? – прошептал Том, не поднимая головы, говорить громче было больно.

- Нападение на человека, который вынужден ходить по школе, поддерживая полную ментальную защиту, почти как на поле боя.

- Почему я раньше такого не чувствовал? – неужели это комплимент его способностям?

- Ты не пытался нападать в открытую. Врожденная магия у тебя довольно гибкая, а это – грубое оружие, которым ты, к тому же, не умеешь пользоваться. Оно направило на тебя часть моей защиты. Каждый раз, когда нападаешь – открываешься. Если бы ты был врагом, я мог бы в этот момент если не убить, то очень серьезно повредить.

Том сидел, насупившись.

- Послушай меня внимательно, мой мальчик. С таким подходом к выбору противников ты не доживешь до совершеннолетия.

А Том смотрел на его белоснежные, с очень красивой вышивкой манжеты. Не то чтобы он хотел такие же, но… не мог сосредоточиться ни на чем более сложном. Мозг превратился в кашу – сейчас это выражение нисколько не было преувеличением.

- И еще. Ты не потерял способности к ментальной магии до сих пор, несмотря на то, что овладел палочкой, но вот этим, - Дамблдор поладил корешок книги, той самой, которую Том читал до его прихода, - я бы не советовал тебе пользоваться – сломаешь все врожденное. Будь осторожнее. Пойдем, я провожу тебя до твоей гостиной.

Риддл небрежным жестом отправил книгу со стола на стул. Он не смог бы сам вынести ее за пределы Запретной Секции и уже обдумывал, как бы ему регулярно приходить сюда по ночам и не попасться, но теперь дело за малым. Прийти сюда завтра раньше всех и забрать книгу.

Попав в спальню, он упал на кровать, но сон долго не шел: то ли переволновался, то ли последствия удара дамблдоровской магии. А еще злость, от которой трясло.

* * *

Книгу все-таки удалось заполучить, но, кладя ее под подушку, рассчитывая почитать в тишине после отбоя, он вдруг почувствовал какое-то странное сомнение. Стоит ли? Стоит ли рисковать тем, что он многое умеет без палочки? Что-то в этой мысли было неправильным, но Том до некоторой степени доверял себе и своим предчувствиям, поэтому отложил чтение на следующую ночь. А потом еще и еще. А потом его словно обожгло – он вспомнил, когда и где чувствовал подобное. Прошлый год, пыльный закоулок коридора – и очень добрый профессор, демонстрирующий библейский подход к наказаниям. Тогда у него не было возможности даже попробовать сбросить внушенное требование, значит, попробует теперь. Надо бы посмотреть в книге, может, там и про это что-нибудь есть. Но когда он протянул руку под подушку, чтобы достать фолиант, вдруг навалился страх. Рука стала тяжелой, потом неподъемной. Он что, теперь и прикоснуться к ней не сможет? Попробовал переложить книгу в сумку, не открывая – это получилось, значит, запрет стоит именно на чтение.

Еще неделя безуспешных попыток. Игры в поддавки, надо понимать, закончились, теперь на него давили в полную силу – сломать в себе этот глупый страх не получилось. Дамблдор смотрел на него таким же добрым и участливым взглядом, как на всех остальных.

Попробовать на него повлиять? Теперь это было не смешно. Договориться? Вечером он ждал Дамблдора около двери в его комнаты.

- Добрый вечер, профессор, могу а поговорить с вами?

- Прошлого разговора мало, Том? – Дамблдор остановился, но всем видом давал понять, что задерживаться здесь не собирается.

- В прошлом разговоре некоторые слова были лишними. Возьмите их обратно.

- Каким образом ты собираешься меня уговаривать?

- Просто попрошу, - если бы Том мог видеть себя со стороны, понял бы, что в его взгляде ничего похожего на просьбу, смирение нет.

- Вынужден ответить отказом. Уже твоих прошлогодних выходок было достаточно, а твоя дружба, вернее, манера ее завоевывать, мне не нравится совсем. Пока я не придумаю, что делать со всем этим, ничему новому учиться ты не будешь, - Дамблдор приоткрыл дверь в свои покои, - не думаю, что тебе удастся преодолеть эту дверь, - сказал он, закрывая ее за собой.

Такого Том не ожидал. Где же ваша общеизвестная доброта, профессор, или она у вас не для всех? Он послал в дверь incendio, а потом еще одно. Никаких следов.

- Alohomora. Alohomora maxima. Bombarda. Bombarda maxima, – не по зубам, как и было сказано. Том шагнул к двери и прислонился к ней лбом. Теплая, пахнущая согретым, еще бы, две попытки поджечь, деревом. «Откройся же», - попросил мысленно. То, что за дверью, он некоторое время считал своим, всегда для него доступным местом. Внезапно створка дрогнула и начала отворяться. Риддл сделал шаг назад и встретился глазами с Дамблдором.

- Я и забыл, что некоторые слова ты понимаешь совершенно буквально, мой мальчик, - профессор положил руку ему на плечо, - проходи, я все-таки угощу тебя чаем.

Том подошел к столу и остановился, наблюдая за приготовлениями. Никогда не понимал, почему Дамблдор так привязан к чайной церемонии, предпочитает все разговоры проводить за столом, с чашкой чая в руке. Но горло пересохло, и теперь эта традиция пришлась кстати. Он пил чай и молчал. Дверь – еще не все, что нужно преодолеть.

- Cкажи мне, чего ты хочешь.

- С тех пор…с библиотеки, я постоянно думаю, что могу умереть. Неожиданно. Завтра. В любой момент. А еще не могу читать ту книгу – тоже … боюсь. Думаю, вы можете это прекратить.

- А ты сам?

- У меня не получается, - отвратительные слова, унизительнее не придумаешь, но раз Дамблдору так хочется их услышать…

- Уверен? Я надеялся, что ты действительно станешь осторожнее, но атаковать дверь преподавателя бомбардой, не зная точно, чем она защищена, к рассудительным поступкам не относится. Как и попытки научиться легилименции в двенадцать. Ты можешь овладеть этим заклинанием и даже применять его, хотя, возможно, и заплатишь за это ту цену, которую я назвал – потеряешь доступ к беспалочковой ментальной магии. Но если ты встретишь серьезного противника, он, вполне вероятно, убьет тебя – твое тело пока слишком хрупко, чтобы выдержать настоящий удар. Почему ты решил, что мои вполне разумные аргументы – несанкционированное влияние?

- Потому что вы уже делали это со мной – вполне успешно.

- Ну и что, теперь всегда будешь думать, что я тобой манипулирую, никогда не изменишь мнения? Ведь и я могу так – я видел, что ты применяешь магию, чтобы вредить и манипулировать, и все, мое доверие ты потерял, Том Риддл. Понравилось бы такое?

- Вы так и делаете. Сейчас я чувствую то же, что тогда, будто внутри меня спорят два голоса, один говорит, что делать нужно, другой - что опасно.

- А у тебя никогда так не бывает, когда нужно принять сложное решение?

- Бывает, но я спорю сам с собой, а сейчас один голос – ваш.

- А этот голос только повторяет то, что ты действительно слышал от меня, или у него есть и свои идеи? – Альбуса позабавила идея сидеть в этой голове и вовремя давать советы, - сейчас я могу сам исполнить роль своего голоса: могу разрешить тебе прочитать о легилименции, но только под моим контролем, то есть здесь, при мне.

- Вы мне совсем не доверяете!? Что такого в чтении, чтоб контролировать? Я ненавижу… - Том сжал переплетенные в замок пальцы, - ненавижу, когда мне не доверяют и следят. Незачем…

- Попробуй понять кое-что: ты помнишь, как отразилась на тебе твоя собственная легилименция? Что, по-твоему, это означает?

- Если бы не защита, больно было бы вам?

- Больно будет тому, с кем ты решишь поэкспериментировать. Как я помню, любой, кто не может защититься, этим бросает тебе вызов.

- Я не буду - даю слово.

- Боюсь, так мы не договоримся. Ты должен понимать, что вынос второкурсником книги из Запретной секции не поощряется школьными правилами.

- Вообще-то ее вынесли вы, а я нашел на столе забытой.

- Я начинаю серьезно жалеть о своей забывчивости, как и о том, что запретил себе наказывать детей физически – а об этом я очень редко жалею.

- Можете наказать как хотите, только разрешите заниматься самому.

- Это означает, что для тебя заниматься со мной - худшее из наказаний? – повисшее молчание было ужасно неловким.

- Нет. Я просто люблю разбираться сам. И чтоб мне доверяли. Но я приду завтра, – Том умчался, не дав и секунды для возражений.

Альбус мрачно посмотрел ему вслед. Все же было замечательно, школа, казалось, в безопасности, но он сам снял запрет. Зачем? Почему? Это не было сделано под влиянием - мягким невербальным imperio Риддла. Он просто растаял, когда его попросили, попросили по-настоящему. Сработало встроенное в самой глубине сознания правило ставить чужие желания выше собственных решений? При этом он был уверен, что просить о подобном самого Риддла бессмысленно – на него не подействует. Мальчик овладел еще одним оружием – бессознательным стремлением других людей быть хорошими и поступать правильно, в награду получил все нужное от Альбуса Дамблдора.

Он так и не смог избавиться от этого, так и остался в числе тех, кто знает, как поступить правильно, начиная с того, как пригласить соседей на чай, заканчивая самыми сложными жизненными ситуациями. Так и не стал тем, кто выбирает сам. Кто вбил в него это – что уступать правильно, что хороший человек не может ставить свои интересы выше чужих? Вбил плохо, не до конца, иначе эти правильные поступки не вызывали постоянно таких мучительных сомнений, постоянного самоосуждения, какой путь не выбери.

Альбус прекрасно помнил, как его интересы столкнулись с чужими в первый раз, и помнил давление окружающих, выражавшееся, на первый взгляд, очень мягко – все, кто знал о ситуации в семье, сочувствовали, что такому перспективному молодому ученому придется оставить научную карьеру на несколько лет ради ухода за больной сестрой. Никто даже не видел, что у него есть выбор – рассматривалось только самопожертвование без раздумий. Именно в этот момент он впервые встретил человека, который думал не так, как все, и не понимал его страданий, только пожимал плечами, услышав «невозможно по-другому». Альбус и завидовал, и жалел – взгляды Геллерта уже сделали его, как тогда казалось, беглецом и изгоем. Время, однако, расставило точки над i, и теперь Гриндельвальд водит армии по Европе, а он, Альбус, преподает трансфигурацию в школе. Власть получает тот, кто не ставит окружающих важнее себя и своих целей. Он всегда проигрывал в спорах с Геллертом и проигрывает с Риддлом – слабые не учат сильных.

* * *

Занятия проходили даже интереснее, чем на первом курсе, теперь Том читал по нескольку глав, и они их обсуждали – задавая самые разные вопросы друг другу. Автор в своих теоретических экскурсах предполагал у читателей довольно обширные знания, поэтому присутствие и объяснения Дамблдора пришлись весьма кстати – иначе многое в этой книге пришлось бы просто пропустить, не поняв.

Даже после единственного опыта легилименции Том вдруг стал слышать эмоции окружающих, если имел возможность взглянуть им в глаза. Дамблдор утверждал, что легилименция никогда не дает такого эффекта. Том часто мечтал попробовать хотя бы еще раз, иногда про себя, иногда вслух. Когда он делал это молча, но особенно напряженно, Дамблдор начинал барабанить пальцами по столу, что у него тоже означало раздражение, и говорил, что не стоит ненавидеть его так громко – чем слегка противоречил самому себе.

* * *

Том остался в школе на рождественские каникулы – кроме Хогвартса, не было места, где он хотел бы находиться. Утром его, как и положено, ждали несколько подарков, доставленных совиной почтой – разная ерунда от соседей по комнате и довольно большой неопознанный сверток. Открыв его, он был поражен – внутри лежала приютская одежда, рубашка, брюки, обувь, разные мелочи. Это была его собственная одежда, он узнал даже пуговицу с отломанным краем на левом манжете, именно такая была у него позапрошлым летом. И все же с ней, одеждой, что-то было не так: она была намного приятней на ощупь, мягкой, прохладной. И еще: она была сейчас вполне подходящего размера, в чем он убедился, все-таки одев ее, чего никак не могло произойти с его старым комплектом - он же здорово вытянулся за полтора года. Том развернул пергаментный свиток и прочел:

«Дорогой Том.  
Поздравляю тебя с наступлением Рождества, желаю всех благ.  
Возможно, мне стоило еще в прошлом году объяснить тебе некоторые правила относительно летних каникул. В школе есть, по крайней мере, несколько учеников, кроме тебя, которым действительно стоило бы остаться на каникулы, по сравнению с той обстановкой, которая ждет их дома, и еще около десятка, которые о себе так думают. Периодически просьбы поступают, но их удовлетворение потребовало бы многих затрат, поэтому однажды было принято решение отказывать всем. Мне очень жаль – то место, где ты проводишь лето, не то, что я пожелал бы кому б это ни было. Мой подарок не более чем попытка немного скрасить или просто добавить удобств в это время. На одежду наложены разные полезные чары, она будет очень прочной, изменять размер вместе с тобой до известного предела, корректировать температуру (летом в ней не должно быть ни жарко, ни холодно). Могу предложить добавить кое-что еще, необходимое, на мой взгляд, но это должен сделать ты сам, как будущий владелец. Если идея немного позаниматься покажется тебе привлекательной, захвати вещи на нашу следующую встречу.

Еще раз счастливого Рождества.  
С уважением, Альбус Дамблдор»

Профессор долго ломал голову над тем, может ли он сделать такой подарок, но нужно было смягчить отказ, иначе все закончится так же, как в прошлом году: эти мысли – остаться на лето, раз можно на зимние каникулы - читались в голове Риддла все явственнее… Итак, с одной стороны - Статут Секретности, с другой – Том все равно заберет с собой в приют палочку и старые учебники, зимнюю одежду и даже школьную мантию, покупаемые на средства школьного фонда. Значит, может взять кое-что еще, сказав, что школа обеспечивает его и летним комплектом. В этой одежде, надеялся Альбус, он не будет выделяться в приюте, но сможет перестать думать, что мир магов отказывается от него на целых три месяца в году.

У Тома были очень сложные отношения с понятиями "свое" - "чужое". Свое – только то, что не может быть отнято. Сделать что-то, чтобы стать владельцем в магическом смысле, было интересно, поэтому через полчаса Альбус уже видел крайне заинтересованного ученика сидящим напротив него с чашкой чая в руках.

- Скажите только, где вы вообще это взяли? Идеально копирует не просто стандартную одежду приютских, а именно мою. И в то же время это не она.

- Она сделана по воспоминаниям.

- Но… вы же не можете помнить такие мелочи. Или можете? Я даже представить такого не могу, но вам поверю, - Том посмотрел на него широко открытыми глазами, он действительно был удивлен.

- Мне не нужна репутация фокусника в твоих глазах. Для восстановления воспоминаний в точности есть артефакт, я им воспользовался. Остальное – трансфигурация и чары.

- Вы восстанавливали воспоминание о том, как приходили в приют?

- Да.

- Можно посмотреть?

Дамблдор улыбнулся.

- Ты не увидишь там ничего нового для себя.

- Но ведь это ваше воспоминание, значит, я смогу увидеть все вашими глазами…

- Немного не так. Артефакт восстановит само событие, но ничего больше, и восстановленная картина не несет отпечатка того, кто вспоминает. У всех присутствовавших воспоминание будет абсолютно одинаковым.

- Я все равно хочу посмотреть.

- Хорошо. Может быть, немного позже? Сейчас я собирался показать тебе кое-что другое. Насколько я знаю, магглы иногда метят вещи, ставя на них свои инициалы. У волшебников есть подобное, видимо, в маггловском мире сохранились какие-то смутные воспоминания. Вещь с меткой легче находить, если она потерялась, другим людям она кажется ненужной, поэтому крайне маловероятно, что она поменяет владельца без его желания. Думаю, тебе все это может пригодиться.

Обряд нанесения метки оказался довольно сложным. Требовавшим, например, магической клятвы, что вещь является собственностью.

- Это ведь очень полезное заклинание, спасибо, что показали его мне, правда. А почему мы не проходим ничего подобного? Или будем позже?

- Магические клятвы и обряды – довольно тонкие материи. Нужно понимать последствия того, что делаешь, обучение требует серьезного личного подхода к каждому, в рамках класса это невозможно. Обычно магии клятв и обрядов учат родители, когда сочтут подходящим, - Альбус вздохнул и продолжил, понимая, что такие вещи говорить прямо бессмысленно, - но тебе этот разговор нужен сейчас. У тебя очень странная привычка брать все, что ты можешь, не сомневаясь в своем праве. Берешь, если только хватает сил, а это не совсем правильно. Я хочу, чтобы ты немного подумал о том, что все вокруг тебя может быть защищено не только явно. Я сравниваю тебя из своего первого воспоминания и теперешнего и вижу, что если раньше тебе нравились чужие игрушки, то теперь аппетит вырос, и ты коллекционируешь... друзей? Или как ты это называешь? Это неправильно, люди не могут тебе принадлежать, даже если ты можешь сделать так, чтобы они выполняли все, что ты скажешь.

Том вскочил и, опираясь руками на стол, навис над собеседником.

- Так что в этом плохого? Что я могу пострадать? Или что из-за меня пострадает кто-нибудь другой?

Альбус сидел, сжав ладонями опустевшую чашку. Он не привык, чтобы на него так кричали.

- Профессор, что вы пытаетесь сказать? Из-за того, что клятва принадлежности очень строгая, я не должен заводить друзей, как бы я это не делал? Не вижу связи, - теперь Том ходил по комнате, рубя короткие фразы в такт шагам, - такое чувство, что вы просто боитесь думать об этом. Додумать до конца. У каждого есть такая тема, которой он боится, если я начинаю задавать вопросы, они убегают, а если я делаю так, что убежать нельзя, устраивают настоящую истерику. Ничего не добиться.

Том подошел к нему и стал разгибать пальцы по одному, пока не смог отставить освобожденную чашку в сторону. Чтобы профессора ничего не отвлекало от разговора?

Альбус молчал, все правильные слова куда-то делись. Риддл осторожно коснулся его сознания, пытаясь заставить поднять голову и встретиться глазами, но то, что Альбус чувствовал, не следовало знать мальчику. Он плотно сомкнул веки.

- Жаль.

Раздался звон стекла, потом хлопнула дверь. Когда Дамблдор открыл глаза, в комнате никого не было. Перед камином лежали осколки одной его из любимых чашек.


	3. Chapter 3

Альбус считал одним из самых приятных звуков шелест страниц только что доставленного журнала с твоей последней статьей – сегодня это был Вестник зельеварения. Еще он, как, наверно, и большинство людей, любил стук дождевых капель о подоконник. Но сегодня волшебное сочетание двух мелодий было омрачено бессмысленной, навязанной ему игрой – кто быстрее. Кто быстрее поставит очередной опыт, убедится, что результат безупречен, напишет статью – и отправит ее в журнал.

Его идея применить в процессе варки зелий заклинание, используемое колдомедиками, чтобы предотвратить свертывание крови, имела, разумеется, множество практических применений. Сейчас борьба шла за подтвержденные образцами результаты в самых «вкусных», ранее неразрешимых проблемах.

И теперь, с легкой руки Ивора Диллонсби, они делали это на скорость. Когда у них произошел первый публичный спор о приоритете, Альбус был безмерно удивлен, но приговор сообщества оказался, как всегда, суров и бессмыслен – кто первый прислал статью, тот и первооткрыватель. Очередного применения. Не важно, кто сконструировал саму формулу заклинания, придумал модификацию, позволившую изменять только один компонент в помешиваемом растворе и прямо в процессе алхимического преобразования. Ссылались даже на магглов – небывалый случай в научном то споре.

Альбус не поленился, сходил несколько раз в Лондонскую библиотеку и написал в рублику «Курьезы и загадки истории» статью с подробностями одного громкого маггловского спора о научном первенстве. Два, видимо, выдающихся математика (о да, словарный запас был существенно расширен этой историей, но что же они открыли, осталось непонятным), Ньютон и Лейбниц, посылали письма третьему, математику и издателю, позже по датам в этой переписке произошло присвоение открытия одному из них, а ведь письма перемещались маггловским транспортом семнадцатого века – невероятно плохим (судя по времени доставки: больше месяца из Кэмбриджа или Лондона в Париж и Ганновер). Альбус позволил себе пошутить, что совы шли пешком, хотя прекрасно знал, что магглы отправляли письма с помощью лошадей – но ведь действительно пешком. Над статьей весело посмеялись, марафон продолжился. Вот и сейчас в заголовке был указан не только автор, но и время получения письма – по-маггловски, часы и минуты. Он проиграл во времени всего пару раз, но очень надеялся, что это не закончится, как у тех магглов: вся история с выяснением первооткрывателя заняла много лет.

Альбус сжал опустевшую чашку – некому сейчас рассказать, что он думает обо всем этом. Коллеги в школе были, разумеется, на его стороне, но максимум, который он мог позволить себе в разговоре – легкая ирония, настоящий ученый не должен быть тщеславным, а хотелось… запустить чашкой в камин? Воспоминание заставило улыбнуться – счастливы те, кто может сбросить негатив, расколотив что-нибудь. Ему эта идея казалось странной – два взмаха палочкой, и чашка вновь окажется целой и на прежнем месте. Оба человека, использовавших этот способ разрядки на его глазах, были воспитаны магглами – его мама… и один из теперешних студентов Хогвартса.

Том – еще одна головная боль и странные игры непонятно во что.

Третий, четвертый год обучения в Хогвартсе – самое благодатное время, студенты уже готовы думать, знаний достаточно, чтобы было над чем, еще не слишком заняты друг другом. Альбус всегда старался зажечь эти курсы, показывая необычные приемы, задавая нестандартные вопросы. Тот, кто заинтересуется сейчас, начнет копать самостоятельно, сверх программы, сможет далеко пойти. Он сам жалел теперь каждую минуту, которую потратил в детстве только потому, что еще не был заинтересован. Самые яркие идеи, то, чем он потом занимался всю жизнь – все пришло к нему до двадцати. То, о чем он узнал тогда – сейчас понимает на уровне интуиции, иногда неделями бьется над очередной загадкой, но в одно прекрасное утро просыпается с готовым ответом – как будто когда-то он сам написал законы, по которым магия может изменять материю.

На уроках он любил задавал задачки, которые обычно начинались словами «как сделать, чтобы…», и сам рассуждал о возможных решениях вслух, делая небольшие паузы, позволяя самым сообразительным перебивать, кричать с места, спорить. Занятия трансфигурацией временами становились очень шумными, с бурными спорами уже между соседями по парте – и ни одной минуты скуки. Но все же уроки нравились не всем, в каждом классе находилось несколько человек, которым по тем или иным причинам не подходил такой формат – очень скромные, не умеющие перебивать, не умеющие отстаивать свою точку зрения. Обычно с этими детьми можно было что-то придумать, и они тоже не оставались без знаний, но в этом году проблема была особенной.

Том Риддл в бурных обсуждениях не участвовал, хотя был всегда великолепно подготовлен и ответы знал. Когда Альбусу удавалось втянуть в дискуссию кого-нибудь из его близких друзей, он чувствовал краем глаза взгляд разъяренной мантикоры – видимо, Риддл полагал это покушением на свою территорию и влияние. Том становился явным лидером Слизерина, на него оглядывались, к нему прислушивались уже и старшекурсники. Каким-то образом ему удалось заставить забыть, что он сирота непонятного происхождения, что удивительно для факультета, на котором достаточно важным критерием была чистота крови. Сверстники забыли, но для наблюдательного человека маггловское детство не останется тайной, всю жизнь будет прорываться вот в таких мелочах – не свойственной ни одному волшебнику вере, что вещи разрушить так просто и это может иметь какой-то смысл.

Альбус все-таки разбил чашку, именно так, как здесь разбили предыдущую – швырнув в каминную полку – и прислушался к своим ощущениям. Помогло или нет? В конце концов, это становилось самым интересным – как устроен человек изнутри, что делает их всех одинаковыми или разными. Гораздо интереснее экспериментов с драконьей кровью, только и материал для опытов получить сложнее – несмотря на все его способности. Его несколько раз приглашали туда, где можно было бы серьезно экспериментировать, но публиковать результаты или вообще обсуждать их с кем-то посторонним – никогда. Променять коридоры Хогвартса на мрачные стены Аврората? Использовать ментальную магию для получения информации, для ломки? У него совсем другие цели. И Риддла с его ментальными способностями, кстати, они тоже не получат, этот мальчик – одиночка и не станет подчиняться, как не станет работать на кого-то другого, а вот экспериментировать хочет и будет - именно в тех областях, о которых так мечтал он сам, но был слишком ограничен своими же собственными запретами.

* * *

Несколько недель понадобилось, чтобы заставить себя выйти на разговор. Альбус напоминал себе, что проблема с Риддлом нуждается в решении, на уроках у каждого должна быть возможность определить, интересно ему или нет, но заговорить не мог. Встречал насмешливый взгляд – и отворачивался, а потом приходилось долго прогонять чувство, что по тебе ударили когтями. Спустя несколько часов он мог поймать себя на ощущении, что произошло что-то неприятное, и вспоминать, что именно: очередная попытка найти слабину в его защите. Зачем Том это делает? Любит сложные цели? Всех остальных вскрывает, нисколько не напрягаясь? Альбус знал, что должен отвечать на эти вызовы, и радовался, что еще может позволять смотреть себе в глаза – принимая самую уязвимую для защиты позицию.

Но однажды он был так разозлен предыдущим разговором с Диппетом, что не выдержал и ударил в ответ. Да, вот так, у меня тоже есть когтистая лапа, мальчик. Но, заглянув таким образом в чужие мысли, увидел не презрение и насмешку, а жаркое любопытство. Значит, он просто читает, не задумываясь о приемах. Тогда разговор необходим, тем более, артподготовка проведена, Риддл потерял весь свой самоуверенный вид и до конца урока выглядел бледным и подавленным.

Артподготовка – маггловское слово, Альбус подхватил его, почитывая иногда их газеты. Что оно значило? Подготовка искусством? Речь в последнее время постоянно шла о новых стратегиях военных действий, в газетах обнаруживалось все больше непонятных слов, все сложнее было разобраться, что они значат. Однако ясно, что, независимо от конкретного содержания, эта их артподготовка происходит до начала боя.

Обычно после звонка третьекурсники окружали учительский стол и продолжали спорить о трансфигурации в еще более свободной форме. Чтобы разговору не помешали, Альбус дал в конце занятия пятнадцатиминутный письменный опрос, прося сдавших работы покинуть класс. Риддл явно закончил раньше всех, но пошел с пергаментом в общей массе, когда к преподавательскому столу потянулись многие. Дамблдор поймал его взгляд в толпе и тихо сказал.

- Задержитесь, пожалуйста.

Том вернулся на свое место и демонстративно уставился в окно, всем видом показывая, что никакие отвлеченные разговоры его не интересуют, а говорить с ним об учебе… о чем вы, он не дает никаких поводов для претензий. Сидел он, гордо распрямив спину, но было в его позе что-то неестественное, немного натянутое, он явно осознанно следил за осанкой, иначе не выглядел бы напряженным. Альбус решил начать с того, что будет интересно Риддлу, а о нужном ему самому - потом. Когда последний третьекурсник покинул кабинет, он подошел ближе и сел за соседнюю парту, через проход, лицом к мальчику.

- Хочу тебе сказать, Том, твои приемы стали слишком грубыми и, соответственно, заметными. То, как ты делаешь это со мной, никуда не годится.

- Получается, вы чувствуете? – ага, замкнутое выражение лица мгновенно сменилось любопытством.

- Еще как. Сегодня вернул тебе свои ощущения.

- Понятно, - Том опустил голову.

- Грубость, которую ты взял у заклинания legilimense, ничем тебе не поможет в сложных случаях. То, что ты делаешь – толчок в спину отвернувшемуся противнику: «смотри, я нападаю».

- А как иначе преодолеть защиту, если не силой?

- Искусством, - Альбус улыбнулся, - показать? Защищайся, если сможешь, - он поймал взгляд и скользнул внутрь чужого сознания, плавно, мягко просочившись сквозь защиту – тоже очень жесткую и именно поэтому небезупречную, заметную, уязвимую.

Риддл смотрел на него растерянно.

- Я ничего не чувствую.

- Именно. Вот смотри: я хотел узнать, что происходит на моих уроках, почему некоторые твои друзья так отстраненно держатся, вернее, почему ты плохо относишься к тому, что они могут относиться ко мне хорошо…

- Я всего лишь донес до них, как я отношусь к вашим методам завоевания популярности для своего предмета… и для себя, - тон и слова, совершенно невозможные между студентом и преподавателем. Кроме некоторых особых случаев – как у них.

- Да, как я вижу, у тебя заготовлена целая речь по этому поводу, ты считаешь, - Альбус покачал головой, дальше старался цитировать, подражая интонациям, - что я выбираю кого-нибудь не особо блещущего и начинаю его хвалить. Раз, два – и он попадается на мою удочку, радостно бежит на мои уроки. И тут я даю ему задачку чуть сложнее среднего, но еще не непосильную для него. Он проводит в библиотеке вечер, но разбирается, получает свою порцию большей похвалы, уже не мимоходом, а заметно для всех. Вот теперь…

- …он попался по-настоящему,– перебил Том, крайне разозленный, не ожидавший, что его мысли так легко вытащить на поверхность, - следующее задание займет у него все выходные. А потом он обнаружит, что он у вас не один, и за вашу настоящую похвалу еще нужно побороться. А потом все они, такие, подходят после уроков и галдят вокруг вашего стола, а вы сидите и наслаждаетесь, - все это было выпалено на одном дыхании, не сбиваясь, как будто он действительно много раз повторял эту тираду про себя.

Альбус сплел пальцы, прижав два указательных к губам, как будто призывая к молчанию. На самом деле он изо всех сил старался сдержать улыбку, настолько забавно было наблюдать, как с Риддла слетела едва приобретенная гордая осанка и холодное выражения лица. Стоило только эмоциям взять верх, и он стал похож на ощетинившееся, готовое к драке животное. Маленькая мантикора.

- Но ведь это просто педагогический прием, я не понимаю, что плохого в том, чтобы заинтересовать предметом своих учеников, - слова, сказанные Риидлом, не то чтобы били наотмашь, но в целом картина была верной.

- А то, что, если бы не прием, о котором я говорю, никто бы ничем не заинтересовался. То, чем вы манипулируете, не имеет отношения к трансфигурации – это сахарок дрессировщика. Помня одну лекцию о том, как плохо заставлять прыгать под свою дудочку, я вас сильно, хм… осуждаю за то, что вы делаете, - теперь глаза Риддла светились нехорошим огоньком, слишком похожим на злорадство, чтобы им не быть, - вы можете развлекаться с Гриффиндором, сколько хотите, но несколько слизеринцев, которые мне симпатичны, в эту игру вступать не будут.

- Потому что они уже играют в твою игру? Поэтому, Том? Хочешь, я расскажу тебе, как действуешь ты? Метод тоже довольно интересный. Ты заставляешь того, на кого охотишься, явно проявить к тебе симпатию: сделать что-то трудное или неприятное по твоей просьбе на глазах у всех. А потом смотришь, что будет дальше. Многие, видимо, ловятся на свои собственные поступки, даже не понимая их: раз сделал что-то для Риддла, значит, был смысл – продолжаем. Сами себя убеждают, что ты стоишь такой преданности. Да?

От показной невозмутимости Тома не осталось и следа - он наклонился вперед, не упуская теперь ни одной интонации собеседника.

- Вы узнали это сейчас? Как насчет того, что легилименция несовершеннолетних запрещена? Вы меня сами предупреждали, - лучшей защитой Том всегда считал нападение. Оно и было лучшей защитой – всегда.

Альбус не смутился.

- Запрещено заклинание, но я им и не пользовался. Просто заглянул тебе в глаза – никакого насилия. Кстати то, что ты делаешь - действительно интересный способ.

- Это было случайностью первый раз.

- Я так и подумал.

Том замолчал. Он так и не научился читать прошлые события, чувствовал эмоции, а воспоминания – только самые яркие, и если мог заставить вспоминать во время разговора.

- Так чего вы хотите, профессор? Ну, то есть, я догадываюсь – слизеринцев, заинтересованных трансфигурацией. И как вы собираетесь меня уговаривать? Да уж, давно хотел вернуть вам этот вопрос.

- А чего хочешь ты сам? Я готов рассматривать твои предложения, и моя библиотека может оказаться, до некоторой степени, к твоим услугам.

- Это бессмысленный разговор. Все, что я получал от вас, слишком дорого обходилось, больше не стану торговаться. И книги – это хорошо, но мне сейчас хочется практики.

- Какой именно?

- Приручить кого-нибудь разумного, но посвободолюбивей человека.

- Магическое существо?

Том кивнул.

- Получается?

- То, которое я пробовал – не получилось. Буду пробовать еще.

- Кто же смог устоять?

- Чужая сова, - тут Том спохватился, что уже вовлечен в разговор, который не собирался вести – он вообще никому не рассказывал о своих экспериментах. И вот, почти купился на стандартную уловку номер один – заинтересованное дамблдоровское внимание.

- Тут со свободой большие проблемы, ты должен был догадаться. Частный случай неподписываемого магического контракта. Она умрет, если попытается сменить хозяина. Можно попробовать кое-что другое…

- Нет, - Том стукнул кулаком по столу, - вы опять что-то затеваете со мной. Не хочу даже проверять, что вы задумали.

Он вскочил и быстрым шагом вышел из класса.

* * *

Позже, обдумывая этот разговор, Том почувствовал что-то похожее на понимание. По крайней мере, вдруг стало ясно, чем они похожи: для них обоих эта школьная кутерьма была главным, в то время как у большинства самым важным было другое. Он уже не раз обжигался, читая в своих друзьях: «может, для тебя я слишком глуп и неинтересен, Риддл, но мои родители ждут меня дома и таким». Когда он на них злился, они часто мысленно прятались от его осуждения в эти свои норки, и приходилось пытаться выуживать их оттуда самыми разными способами. Но ни для кого его мнение не стало самой важной оценкой, никогда он не был уверен в них до конца. И Дамблдор, конечно, не мог быть уверен. Все они отучатся и разбегутся, кто из влюбленных сегодня в трансфигурацию будет приезжать в Хог хотя бы раз в году, чтобы рассказать о своих успехах?

Им обоим кое-чего не хватает, чтобы отношения, которые они строят с другими, стали действительно прочными. Он был практически уверен, что знает секрет: им не хватает наказаний. Но если у него и нет настоящих возможностей, то Дамблдор отказывался от них сознательно. Том почти не слышал, чтобы он назначал кому-то отработки, только за что-то очень серьезное, не за учебу. Физических наказаний не назначал никогда.

Другие преподаватели считали своим долгом наказывать, не старались завоевать любовь. Возможно, некоторым исключением был их собственный декан, но он просто предлагал что-то в обмен на что-то: протекцию в обмен на протекцию в будущем.

Возможно, одного человека Дамблдор все-таки наказывал – его самого, своими ментальными ударами. Хотя как знать, может, и других тоже, только как бы они поняли, кто их наказывает и за что? Почему-то хотелось думать, чтобы этот вид наказаний - для него одного. Они враги? Как это называется, когда некто может взбесить тебя одним словом, одной улыбкой какому-нибудь тихому ничтожеству, и этот же некто – единственный собеседник для множества разговоров, которые ты молча с ним ведешь, зная, что никто больше тебя не поймет.

* * *

Альбус оценил разговор как бесполезный, но оказался неправ - война вдруг прекратилась. Том стал иногда участвовать в обсуждениях, его замечания всегда были интересны: если большинство на трансфигурации думали ее терминами и о том, что они проходят в данный момент, Риддл смотрел немного сверху, видя незримые связи между разными разделами магии. Дамблдор, сделавший свои самые интересные открытия на стыке трансфигурации и зельеварения, теперь старался не пропустить этих замечаний и прослеживать мысли – яркие, необычные.

* * *

Даже странно, что они увидели друг друга, только столкнувшись нос к носу. Лес был залит солнечным светом, на фоне белого снега любой движущийся объект был заметен издали. Но каждый из них брел к началу единственной тропы, идущей вглубь леса, полностью погруженный в свои мысли.

Том сделал шаг назад – он понятия не имел, как разговаривать со своим профессором теперь, когда он сдался, позволил играть и со слизеринцами, на своей, получается, территории. Занятия не так страшны, но на каникулах оставшиеся в опустевшем Хоге ели Большом зале всемером, три преподавателя и четыре ученика, которых на каникулах никто не ждал. Чувствовать на себе некоторые взгляды было более чем неуютно, поэтому он собирался прогулять обед, а то и ужин. Забавно, если Дамблдор чувствовал то же и сбежал сюда же – на опушку Запретного леса. Нет, чушь. Профессор не дал ему развернуться и уйти – махнул головой, приглашая следовать за собой. Они пошли вместе по протоптанной в глубоком снеге тропинке, довольно узкой, надо сказать, видимо, по ней редко ходили вдвоем.

- Ищешь, кого бы приручить?

Том только пожал плечами – тут не было никого, кроме них. И зря кто-то думает, что его можно задеть таким вот подтруниванием.

- Те, кого тут можно сейчас встретить либо слишком мелкие, либо слишком крупные и опасные.

Снег чудесно скрипел под ногами, позволяя молчать столько, сколько нужно, чтобы решить, какой вопрос задать.

- Больше не злишься на мои методы?

- Нет. Мы делаем одно и то же, по-своему. Возможно, нам даже нечего делить, потому что для них всех это не так важно, как кажется, - оставшись на каникулах в одиночестве, он особенно остро чувствовал барьер между ними – отправлявшимися в свои замки, и собой – остававшимся в спальне, когда в каждую уходящую спину хотелось кинуть ступефаем. - Только зря вы избегаете любых отрицательных эмоций от нас, это не правильно - нельзя подружиться, не поссорившись.

- А тебе нравятся учителя, которые наказывают?

- Неважно, что мне нравится, наказание – один из способов узнать друг друга получше. Отработки – возможность поговорить один на один, боль – иногда многое становится понятно и … не знаю, как объяснить… тот, кто это делает… потом думаешь о нем. А вы ими не пользуетесь совсем, поэтому вас, может быть, и любят, но как-то поверхностно, я бы сказал.

- Я не хочу, чтобы обо мне думали так. Не знаю, что за размышления ты имеешь ввиду, но физические наказания отвратительны. Причем даже не боль – мне кажется отвратительным, что ребенок должен сам прийти за своим наказанием, пересилить себя, это что-то ломает.

- В приюте… магглы говорят, что вот это, сознаться и перетерпеть наказание – способ получить прощение, а иначе поступок так на тебе и висит. Даже я замечаю, что иногда так проще: наказан – и можно выбросить все из головы.

- А знаешь, Том, я с тобой согласен. Остаться непойманным и ненаказанным – иногда и есть самое злое наказание. Поэтому я оставляю его тем, кто действительно чувствует себя виноватым. А кто не чувствует, тем ни отработка, ни розги этого не объяснят. Согласен?

- Как-то это жестоко. Сейчас вы на меня не сердитесь, но ведь были моменты, когда злились, и очень сильно, я видел. Неужели даже тогда не хотелось? – настоящий риддловский взгляд в глаза, «скажите мне правду», - помню, вы не наказали меня первом курсе, хотя было за что. Потом мы сидели на полу в коридоре, как будто наказаны оба… но сейчас меня уже не должно быть жалко. А так мне кажется, что вам совсем неважно... вообще неважно, что я делаю.

- А ты рассчитывал стать важным? – Альбус посмотрел на него, немного нахмурившись, - в любом случае, я бы не стал выражать это так.

Том только закусил губу – кажется, он опять сказал слишком много и совсем не то, что следовало бы.

- Почему-то мне кажется, что, когда ты говоришь о наказаниях, то не имеешь ввиду обычные школьные, или не имеешь ввиду себя. А я подумаю над твоим предложением: может быть десяток розог за твои фокусы – вполне подходящая мера.

И все же мимика у Риддла была шикарная: сейчас он со всей очевидностью демонстрировал выражение «надуться».

- Я не смог бы сердиться долго, - Альбус улыбнулся, - ты экспериментируешь, нарушая правила и даже этику – но, боюсь, это моя слабость, чем ты уже не раз воспользовался. Это очень плохо для преподавателя, но я по-настоящему люблю только бродящих нехожеными тропинками, примерно вот так…

Они как раз проходили одно из мест, где трудно было шагать рядом, и Альбус легонько толкнул его на целину. Том чуть не упал, зацепившись ногой за что-то невидимое под снегом, взмахнул руками, чтобы поймать равновесие, и был спасен Дамблдором, подхватившим его за локоть.

- …хотя это бывает опасно.

Риддл расхохотался, настолько образным получилось сравнение.

- Если я пытаюсь разобраться, как что-то работает, у меня, как правило, это получается. Ну, придется пару раз искупаться в снегу – не страшно, - он еще не подозревал, насколько быстро сбудутся его слова.

Пожалуй, в одиночку Том не решился бы зайти в лес так далеко, но для кого-то, протоптавшего тропу, этот маршрут был регулярным.

- Куда мы все-таки идем? – спросил он, когда тропа чуть расширилась и они оказались рядом.

- Вообще-то это тропинка мимо полян, где могут пастись тестралы - те создания, которые первого сентября привозят вас в школу, - сказал Дамблдор и выжидательно посмотрел на него.

- Такие странные голенастые лошади с крыльями? Они живут здесь, в лесу?

- Конечно. Разве ты видел в школе конюшни? Да и накладно было бы кормить их круглый год, но сейчас, с таким толстым снегом, им трудно питаться, периодически кто-нибудь из преподавателей их подкармливает.

Тестралов они нашли и покормили, оказалось, Альбус не зря взял с собой уменьшенную чашу с сырым мясом. Звери не подходили слишком близко, но были явно заинтересованы их появлением и примерно знали, на что рассчитывать: когда Дамблдор бросал очередной кусок мяса на снег, его мгновенно подбирали и съедали. Никакой агрессивности даже по отношению друг к другу, но кормить их с руки даже в голову не приходило.

- Они же разумные, да?

- Ты думаешь, что сможешь их приручить? Они считаются разумными, но…

- Для начала – познакомиться, узнать, что у них в голове. Я уже пробовал – с совой. Это было обалденно, абсолютно реалистичное чувство полета – теперь у меня есть такое вот воспоминание. Очень яркое, и я его помню, как свое – могу закрыть глаза и полететь над ночным лесом – быстро, бесшумно, наслаждаясь каждым движением, ветер так смешно шевелит перья, но ты над ним – можешь использовать его силу, если вам по пути, можешь побороть – если наоборот. Я потом несколько дней ходил, как пьяный – все время в это проваливался. Знаете, как начинается полет? Ты сидишь на ветке, например, а потом падаешь грудью вперед, и в это время растопыриваешь крылья, - Том смешно задрал руки, вверх и немного назад, - чтобы собрать весь бьющий в лицо воздух. Научусь когда-нибудь.

- Научишься?

- Не анимагия, об этом я уже думал, и даже… в общем, определил свое вероятное животное, оно, к сожалению, не летает. И способности тест определил как низкие, но они нашлись. А что это значит на практике? Есть шанс, что я смогу оборачиваться?

- Зелье Беррилианда стало светло-голубым, ты про этот тест? Это значит, что теоретически научиться можешь, если увидишь чужую трансформацию.

- Трансформацию? Мне нужно найти оборотня и проследить за ним в полнолуние?

Альбус покачал головой, имея ввиду, что ликантропия и анимагия – разные вещи, и тут же задумался – а вдруг? Вдруг эта мысль пришла в голову кое-кому еще, и последний закон Министерства, про льготы тем, кто придет оборачиваться под контролем, связаны именно с этим? И активация анимагии в узких кругах поставлена на поток? Ведь способности такого уровня, о котором говорил Риддл, не такая уж редкость. Но заговорил он совершенно о другом.

- Том, определение зверя в себе – очень опасный эксперимент. А ты опять делал это один? Никто не знал?

- Мне не нужна помощь. Да, я никому не рассказал, но один человек ждал меня к определенному времени, и, если бы я не пришел, отнес бы записку. Вам.

- Том!?

- Альбус, - та же неподражаемая смесь удивления и возмущения, - ну а кому мне было писать, анимагия – высшая трансфигурация, правильно? Оказалось, мой зверь – змея, и почему-то продолжать не захотелось. По-особенному не захотелось. Может быть, - Том шагнул ближе, теперь почти касаясь своим правым плечом левого плеча Дамблдора, - ваша… контролька еще на месте, профессор?

- Посмотри мне в глаза. Да, на месте, и будет там до семнадцатилетия от зачатия – серьезные временные ограничения у магов строятся так. Ты не сможешь сделать ничего по-настоящему опасного для жизни.

- До весны пятого курса, если я правильно понял?

Альбус кивнул – это максимум, на который он был тогда способен.

- Уже есть планы?

- У меня всегда есть планы, не всегда опасные, и не всегда такие далекие. Сейчас мне интересно, что вспоминают эти.

Том поднял палочку, и, глядя в глаза самому крупному тестралу, прошептал заклинание. Несколько минут прошло в тишине и какой-то странной неподвижности. Альбус видел, как лицо Риддла все больше дервенеет, перекашивается странной гримасой. Понимая, что что-то идет не так, немного толкнул его, заставляя разорвать зрительный контакт.

Том наклонился, и его вывернуло прямо на снег, под ноги. Альбус шагнул ближе, помог выпрямиться.

- Что с тобой? – он заглядывал в глаза, пытаясь понять реакцию, - у него защита? Голова болит? Что?

Том понял, что его будут трясти, пока он не ответит.

- Они же питаются… зверьками… он вспоминает, как сегодня поймал зубами, сжал, оно запищало, потом захрустело … вкус он помнит… - его вывернуло снова.

Дамблдор пробормотал очищающее заклинание, потом просто собрал в ладони чистого снега и размашистыми движениями умыл ему лицо.

- Давай попробуем вернуться в школу, Том, - сказал он, - ни о чем не думай.

Но не думать, вернее, не вспоминать - не получалось. Они останавливались еще минимум раза три – Том плохо помнил обратную дорогу, только снег, все больше забивающийся в ботинки, холод, снова и внова – этот хруст на зубах. Дамблдор буквально тащил его по лесу, а потом и по школе, в самом прямом смысле, потому что, оказавшись в вестибюле, дома, Том словно потерял силы.

Альбус привел его к себе, усадил в кресло, заклинаниями высушил одежду и обувь. Даже не двигаясь, Том понял, как скукожилась кожа ботинок и как больно теперь будет немного растертым за эту прогулку ногам, попытался наклониться и развязать шнурки, но они были слишком затянуты, да и наклоняться ему не стоило. Дамблдор растерялся на минуту, беспомощно водя палочкой.

- Заклинания для развязывания шнурков еще не придумали? – Том был еще способен подтрунивать.

Альбус схватил со стола серебряный нож. Том даже сквозь пелену своего самочувствия понял, что будет с удовольствием вспоминать этот момент: его профессор склонился перед ним и разрезает ему шнурки. Немногие могут похвастаться тем, что смотрели на Дамблдора сверху вниз. Несколько прядей довольно длинных, уже наполовину седых волос упали на лоб и явно мешали. Тому захотелось отвести их назад, но он так и не решился.

Дамблдор помог ему снять обувь и ушел греметь зельями где-то в другую комнату, потом вернулся и протянул стакан. У Тома тряслись руки, поэтому пришлось помочь и тут.

Но спазмы не проходили, несмотря на лекарства. Стоило только чуть-чуть отвлечься, перестать следить за собой – и воспоминание возвращалось с прежней силой, но где-то между повторами пришла спасительная идея.

- Профессор, мне нужно стереть память, - да, хоть на что-то их прошлогодние занятия пригодятся.

Дамблдор посмотрел на него с сожалением.

- Это очень опасно, Том, действительно опасно в твоем возрасте, мозг может попытаться заполнить пустоту, сдвигая все остальное. Так поступают только с врагами, которых не жалко.

- Я больше никогда в жизни не смогу есть, если буду помнить это…- Том чувствовал, что так все и будет.

Альбус наклонился над ним, убрал с глаз мокрую, растрепавшуюся челку.

- Мне так жаль наш сегодняшний разговор… и действительно опасно. Давай подождем хоть несколько часов, может, это у тебя пройдет…

- Не пройдет, - Том хватил кулаком по собственному колену, - ну пожалуйста, я же не могу это сделать сам, - он запрокинул голову, заглядывая в глаза, на большее сейчас не было сил, - а если оставить воспоминание в вашем артефакте, помните, вы рассказывали … оно же будет без моих эмоций, а потом вернуть его на место стертого?

Альбус выпрямился, поражаясь, в который раз, гибкости мышления.

- Нет, ты ведь увидишь и то, что тебя так мучает. Мягкий Obliviate, который я только и посмею применить, не уничтожит воспоминания, а только заставит забыть, сквозь него болезненное сможет пробиться. Но есть идея получше, -Альбус задумался на минуту – сможет ли он, - я отдам тебе свое.

- Да?

- Мы все равно рискуем, потому что я давно не пробовал наводить ложные воспоминания… Если ты согласен – напиши себе записку о том, что сегодня случилось, потом прочтешь. Вдруг мне что-то не удастся, сможешь поверить хотя бы себе.

- Я знаю про Imperio тоже. Записку писать нет смысла.

Альбус был слишком сосредоточен на том, что ему предстоит сделать, чтобы сейчас отвлекаться на эту новость, как и то, что ему так легко приписали способность накладывать непростительные заклятия на собственных учеников. Впрочем, то, что он собирался сделать, по букве закона ненамного лучше.

Он подошел к стеллажам, вытащил свои «Практические методы ментальной магии» и быстро пролистал к нужному месту – освежить знания, не упустить какой-то мелочи. Никаких обливиэйтов – замена одного воспоминания другим – очень тонкая работа, но более безопасная, самое худшее, что может случиться – воспоминание будет отброшено. Конечно, классический способ включал жесткое, безвозвратное стирание настоящей памяти, но у них не такой случай.

Как следует все обдумав, он вернулся к Риддлу.

- Будем пробовать?

Тот кивнул. Сейчас его лицо было измученным и почти детским, но утром Альбус уверился – он уже не ребенок – и больше не называл его так даже про себя.

- Постарайся расслабиться и смотреть мне в глаза, не отрываясь. Обычно перед этим применяют подчиняющее заклятие, да, то, которое ты назвал, но я этого делать не буду, надеюсь на твое доверие. Зрительный контакт необходим.

Альбус шагнул совсем близко. Риддл убрал барьеры. Намеренно или нет, обычно он защищал свое сознание, но не сейчас. Глаза широко открыты и доверчивы, но внутри страх и ожидание удара.

- Возможно, будет больно, но не сильно, не так, как тогда.

Том осторожно кивнул, не отводя глаз. Все-таки он напряжен и, как казалось, его магия может метнуться на защиту сознания в любой момент. Альбус протянул руку и нашел кисть юноши. Пальцы ледяные – тем более приятным и успокаивающим будет его теплое прикосновение. Вторую руку Том протянул сам. В некотором смысле это было лишним, зато он действительно успокоился, можно было начинать.

Сблизить сознания, увидеть одновременно и свое воспоминание, и чужое, совместить время. Действительно сложнейшая задача – склеить, смешать в месте соединения, спрятать момент, когда происходит подмена, немного размыть его. Воспоминания как тонкие невесомые нити, можно чуть отстраниться и работать с ними, как с материалом, но нужно заглядывать внутрь время от времени, контролировать. Он все-таки отстранился, ускорил процесс, чтобы не потратить на изменение памяти столько времени, сколько занимало воспоминание. Все шло само. Как же давно он этого не делал – не с кем было экспериментировать. Никому не стал бы и пытаться объяснить, зачем ему такие странные опыты, на грани законного. Никому не взялся бы рассказать – потому что ожидал бы обвинений в попытке контролировать, превращать в марионеток. Вот и Том обвинил его в этом на основе самых простых наблюдений, и все же позволил попробовать.

Что это за порода – понимающая его с полуслова, хотя он не такой, как они. Или с ними все просто складывается так? Риддл не подпустил бы его и близко к своим воспоминаниям, если бы не такая жесткая необходимость…

Пора было вернуть все внимание процессу – соединить собственную версию с хранящейся в памяти Тома. Он очень старался – такой потрясающей возможности поговорить, обсудить, насколько хорошо получилось, ему может никогда больше не представиться.

Все. Альбус закрыл глаза, чувствуя себя абсолютно выжатым.

- Ну, что вспоминается?

- Как забавно, - Том закрыл глаза, - я даже не могу четко уловить момент, когда становлюсь вами. Вернее, я его улавливаю, но только по косвенным признакам – вы выше, и в какой-то момент земля становится от меня дальше. Это то, что первым бросилось в глаза. Потом я обратил внимание, что и руки у меня не такие, и очки привычно давят на переносицу… А потом я вижу себя со стороны. С ума сойти.

Том замолчал, видимо, захваченный изучением полученного. Альбус спокойно ждал, глядя на то, как быстро одна эмоция сменяет другую. Потом Риддл встал и, подойдя, присел на его подлокотник.

- Не будете злиться на меня, если я кое-что спрошу? Вы сами мне когда-то сказали, что, когда нападаешь – открываешься. В общем, я попробовал заглянуть в вас.

- Ты считаешь то, что я делал – нападением?

- Конечно нет, но случай был подходящим и слишком соблазнительным, если честно.

- И как результаты?

- Мне действительно удалось увидеть не только то, о чем вы думаете, но и воспоминания, видимо, связанные как-то. От них тянулись нити к текущим мыслям. И все они были про одного и того же юношу, лет восемнадцати, наверно. Очень нестандартное лицо, такое запоминающееся….В школе он не учится, хотя чем-то и кажется, пожалуй, мне знакомым. Очень смутно.

А вот это было лишним.

- Тебе кажется. Этот человек – из моего далекого прошлого, именно он многому научил меня в этой области, хотя сам не имел таких способностей, как мы. Впрочем, это не важно, забудь, - Альбус старался говорить как можно более небрежным тоном, но внутри все дрожало – как он мог выпустить эти воспоминания в такой неподходящий момент.

- Как его зовут?

Видимо, Риддл что-то почувствовал, отвлечь от этого вопроса просто так не удастся. Альбус перехватил палочку чуть удобнее – хотел потренироваться в изменении воспоминаний – пожалуйста, теперь по-настоящему.

- Я больше не дам стирать себе память, - Том мгновенно оказался на другом конце комнаты, поднимать палочку на своего профессора ему уже приходилось, тем более, сейчас ему придется защищаться. Немного расфокусировать взгляд, чтобы почувствовать самое незаметное движение. Он отпрыгнул со своего места за мгновение до того, как в него прилетела Impedimenta. Интуиция обострилась до предела, он чувствовал заранее, что и когда сделает противник. Альбус улыбался, посылая в него самые безвредные заклинания, то, чем учат первокурсников. Том защищался со всей сосредоточенностью – и самые универсальные защитные чары. Иногда он готов был рассмеяться, но на самом деле все было предельно серьезно. Мебель активно участвовала в поединке, получив очередную отвлекающую подсечку от стула, Риддл стал относиться осторожно и к этим противникам.

- Том, стоп. Давай-ка сядем за стол переговоров, - они оба тяжело дышали.

Альбус положил палочку прямо перед собой, руки тоже легли на стол - ладонями вниз, между правой и рукояткой палочки было не меньше десяти дюймов, Том последовал его примеру.

- Мне не хотелось, чтобы кто-либо увидел это.

- Я уже понял. Для меня то, что я случайно увидел, не несет информации, но вы считаете иначе, поэтому… просто так я ее не отдам.

- Я не могу позволить тебе уйти.

- А я не могу позволить копаться в моей голове человеку, который не доверяет мне настолько. Могу поклясться чем хотите, что не использую увиденное против вас, что бы это не значило, но, вижу, вас это не устроит. Тупик. Продолжим?

- Предлагаю отправиться в дуэльный зал и ввести некоторые правила. А то здесь мы окончательно все разнесем. Правила простые: одно заклинание, действие которого явно, и один действующий против него щит. До первого попадания. Если ты победишь, воспоминание останется с тобой.

- А если я выиграю, вы назовете мне имя?

- Я не могу, пожалуйста, не проси об этом.

Том улыбнулся – это было так по-дамблдоровски справедливо.

Они шли вдвоем длинными темными коридорами, и Том поймал себя на странном чувстве. Он был всегда благодарен замку - за защиту, тепло, гостеприимство, огромные возможности, которые тот всегда предоставлял своим обитателям. Он и раньше часто обращался к нему, как к живому существу: «спрячь, подскажи, объясни», сейчас все это вдруг смешалось вместе и выплавилось во что-то, очень похожее на любовь. Он понял, что хотел бы оставаться здесь не только летом - на всю жизнь, и это, на самом деле, не так уж невозможно. Он станет преподавателем чего угодно (только не трансфигурации, понятно), будет всегда жить здесь, они с Дамблдором будут переманивать друг у друга самых талантливых учеников, а когда не смогут решить очередной спор мирным путем, будут спускаться в дуэльный зал, как сейчас.

Этот зал был загадочным местом: для второкурсников (именно на этом курсе разрешали тренировочные дуэли), он был простым помостом, а для семикурсников превращался, как говорили, в пространство запутанной топологии с колоннами, тупиками, лабиринтами. Для них с Дамблдором он оказался именно таким.

Правила оказались простыми, а вот заклинания – не очень: боевая модификация Incarcerous, летящая в противника сеть, траекторией которой можно было управлять, и такой же гибкий пространственный щит.

- Смотри, уже в полете можно менять форму и направление, подергивая за уголки. Не слишком сложно? – это был не вопрос, вызов.

Десяток проб, потом еще один мастер-бросок от Альбуса, по движущейся зигзагом мишени, и они разошлись…

Уже отточенным движением поставить щит, таким же отточенным – послать проклятие. Мелочей нет. Как быстрее устанет рука: если будет абсолютно прямой или чуть согнутой? Дамблдор перемещается как капля ртути, слишком быстро, нужно целить не в него – угадать направление и послать опережающее. Что будет, если ударить в потолок? Что, если оставить на пути заклинания самый уголок колонны, чтобы сеть, зацепившись, полетела чуть не так, как ожидалось? Противник отступал, используя каждый выступ стены, колонну, нишу, чтобы исчезнуть с глаз и следующий раз оказаться не там, где его ожидают. Через несколько кругов Том уже начал узнавать некоторые места: вот здесь в него чуть не попало, пришлось упасть на пол, с тех пор в колене отдает болью каждое резкое движение…

Спустя некоторое время они сидели на маленькой, трансфигурированной Дамблдором лавочке. Том старался выровнять дыхание и принять, что проиграл. Он так же хорошо угадывал намеренья Дамблдора, как тот – его собственные, и почти так же быстро реагировал на то, что почувствовал. Устал, просто устал, особенно чувствовалось, как сильно рука устала поднимать палочку, движения стали слишком медленными, размазанными. Последний щит оказался слишком высоко от пола, чем немедленно воспользовалась летящая к нему сеть-ловушка – жадно обвила щиколотки в несколько слоев. К концу боя он уже воспринимал их как разумных – именно так они себя вели, казалось – охотились по своей воле, напрыгивали, ведь каждая знала, что в случае неудачи ее ждет смерть. К своим, создаваемым на несколько секунд, он относился так же – как к верным солдатам. Только воспоминания жалко, если оно стоит так дорого.

- Я не буду, Том.

- Но ведь я проиграл, - Риддл провел по сиденью рукой, но не ощутил шероховатости дерева - пальцы правой потеряли всякую чувствительность.

- Третьекурсник продержался больше получаса. Без поддавков, ты вполне прилично читаешь намеренья, если их не закрывать специально. С ровесниками всегда выигрываешь, правда? Не получается думать, что ты проиграл, у меня сто лет не было такой дуэли. Повторим завтра? Натренируешь руку - станет еще интересней.

Альбус радовался совершенно искренне, а вот Том чувствовал, что готов разнести все вокруг. Завтра.

- Я же по-настоящему… А вы, оказывается, нет. Иногда убить хочется за такие штуки.

- Я понял, что ты прав - мое недоверие было очень обидным. Что дрался по-настоящему – это хорошо, теперь ты знаешь, что можешь. А убивать меня тебе рано – не справишься.

- Почему вы вообще решили мне помочь, - он развернулся и посмотрел Альбусу в глаза.

- Ты считаешь, я могу бросить человека, которому плохо, в лесу?

- Я не про это… про потом.

- Думаю, мы можем доверять друг другу во всем, связанном с запретными экспериментами. Ты всегда будешь на моей стороне, а я ...

- Тогда почему… Хорошо, как вы ко мне относитесь?

- Как к самому талантливому ученику, который мне попадался. С тобой стало действительно интересно, а некоторое отсутствие ограничений… думаю, я смогу к нему привыкнуть, - Альбус разорвал взгляд.

Том улыбнулся, но вышла у него измученная гримаса: во-первых, не хотел показывать, что слышать это ему приятно, он совсем не нуждается в похвалах, во-вторых, вдруг навалилась вся скопившаяся за день усталость. Он тяжело откинулся на спинку скамьи.

- Я, наверно, буду ночевать здесь – до подземелий уже не дойду.

- Глупости. Всегда есть второе дыхание, если оно действительно нужно.

- Я говорил себе это минимум два раза за сегодня. Четвертого дыхания не наблюдаю.

- Ладно, я помогу. Держись за меня, - Альбус обнял его за плечи.

Сначала это было похоже на падение, потом – на маггловскую карусель, которая крутится так быстро, что начинает не хватать воздуха. В следующую секунду они стояли у входа в слизеринскую гостиную.

- Что это было? Неужели аппарация? В Хогвартсе? Это же невозможно…

- Возможно. В замке всегда есть человек, который может в нем аппарировать.

- О, я бы душу отдал за такое.

- Том, отвратительное маггловское выражение, никогда не говори таких вещей…

- О нет, пожалуйста, только не воспитательная лекция, я так устал…

- Но об аппарации ты готов был слушать.

- Вы все равно ничего не расскажете.

- Не расскажу, бессмысленно. Такого человека, который сможет аппарировать и многое другое, Хогвартс выбирает сам. И, пожалуйста, никому не рассказывай, пока это не попало в книги, и не должно…

- Я сегодня просто кладбище ваших секретов…Значит, он действительно живое существо, - Том ласково погладил стену рукой, и, кажется, гладкая поверхность немного потеплела под кончиками пальцев, - я чувствовал, - он повернулся к стене и прошептал, - я тоже хочу здесь аппарировать, пожалуйста.

- Зачем тебе? – это все-таки Альбус, замок с ним словами не заговаривал.

- Это же здорово в поединках! Тебя надеются встретить в одном месте, а ты уже совершенно в другом, - а сам уже прокручивал только что законченный бой: было такое?

- Хм, не думаю, что все так просто: аппарация крутит, ты можешь достаточно точно определить точку, но куда окажешься лицом – вряд ли. И будешь после аппарации немного дизориентирован. Впрочем, можно потренироваться, только не в замке. И тебе - сначала научиться аппарации в принципе.

- Завтра?

- Завтра.

Уже засыпая, Том подумал о том, что среди появившихся у него сегодня задач самая интересная все же – узнать, кто же учил ментальной магии Альбуса Дамблдора. Если человек сознательно оставляет открытой часть головоломки, нужно ему помочь - найти остальное.

* * *

Позже Том часто вспоминал этот день, чаще всего те несколько мгновений, когда он рассказал Дамбу о его собственных воспоминаниях и увидел, как у того леденеют глаза, а пальцы крепче сжимают палочку. Вот в этот момент его воспринимали всерьез. Остальное было игрой – это нет.

Достаточно было вспомнить об этом, чтобы продолжать биться над самой неразрешимой проблемой. Он снова хотел оказаться там – под этим холодным, решительным взглядом. Раскрыть тайну, стоящую за той ситуацией и тем страхом, казалось самой короткой дорогой к цели, но были и другие.


	4. Chapter 4

На самом деле не потребовалось вообще никаких усилий, чтобы вычислить, кто был юным светловолосым наставником Дамблдора в ментальных искусствах. Том и не догадывался, что ему нужно просто дождаться первого учебного дня и прийти вместе со всеми на завтрак. Многие слизеринцы получали Ежедневный Пророк, газеты обещающе хрустели, ему достаточно было протянуть руку, чтобы в нее вложили свежий, еще нечитанный экземпляр, вкусно пахнущий чернилами. С первой страницы в очередной раз смотрел на читателей вождь немецких волшебников, проводивших сейчас впечатляющий эксперимент - подчинение магглов целой страны. Конечно, изображения Гриндельвальда Том видел и раньше (отсюда смутное чувство узнавания), но никогда еще так пристально их не разглядывал, а ведь пронзительному взгляду и надменно вздернутым уголкам губ стоило поучиться. Он постарался как можно точнее скопировать мимику и поднял глаза, чтобы обнаружить, что зритель для его представления отсутствует. Тот же приглушенный гул, рождаемый стуком вилок по тарелкам и полусонными разговорами, а Дамблдора за преподавательским столом уже не было, и это выглядело как-то неправильно.

Они не обсуждали это, но тем интересней было наблюдать, каким непроницаемо-безмятежным становится лицо профессора, когда в печати появляется очередная статья о Германии. Том в эти дни с огромным трудом сдерживал улыбку - владеть чужой тайной оказалось ни с чем не сравнимым удовольствием. Ты ничего не делаешь, просто знаешь - и тебя боятся, твой жест содержит нечто едва уловимое и непонятное другим - и вызывает заранее предсказуемую реакцию. Он подбил Эдиссона задать на уроке вопрос об отношении английских политиков к завоеваниям немцев, назвав Гриндельвальда по имени. Дамблдор с искренним интересом посмотрел на него и спросил, на многое ли готов он сам, чтобы не вести войну на своей территории. Том лишился общения без всяких объяснений, но это, казалось, того стоило - гнев Дамблдора, спрятанный от остальных за самым беспечным выражением лица, был именно таким, как надо, Том почувствовал полыхнувшее в его сторону пламя, кожа потом горела так, будто ее на самом деле обожгло.

Стоило ли? Конечно, потерянных дуэлей было очень жалко, все предыдущие встречи ушли только на то, чтобы Том научился аппарировать. Начало получаться уже на второй день, но переносилось плохо – тошнило, перед глазами плавали круги, на то, чтобы прийти в себя полностью, уходила четверть часа. Дамблдор хмурился, утверждая, что все же, видимо, рано, о дуэльной практике с аппарацией не может быть и речи, но Том не был настроен бросить на полпути – хотел точно знать, что теперь владеет перемещениями. "Я смогу." И снова перед глазами плыли черные пятна, медленно превращаясь в силуэты окружавших опушку Запретного леса деревьев. Хотелось сесть прямо на снег, восхитительно холодный, а еще лучше – упасть в него лицом. Из носа пошла кровь, это, видимо, было его слабым местом. Том старался незаметно вытереть ее, стряхивал темные капли в снег, боясь, что, если Дамблдор увидит, все закончится запретом, "подрастешь - научишься". Но вышло наоборот – профессор поколдовал над его носом, и стало гораздо легче. Теперь получалось не только аппарировать, но и ставить маскирующие чары, сложнейшие, за гранью школьной программы, явно дамблдоровского изобретения, во всяком случае, в его стиле: несколько простеньких заклинаний, совершенно неожиданно сплетенных друг с другом. К самим дуэлям вернуться они не успели, и кто виноват?

Сейчас знакомая дверь оставалась закрытой, когда бы Том не пришел, и это крайне выводило из себя – что стоит открыть ее и сказать "убирайся"? А так трепыхалась надежда, что профессор действительно отсутствует, и потом все вернется на свои места. Том и раньше замечал, что Дамблдор часто исчезает из школы. В свете знакомства с лидером противников это допускало самые разные объяснения, но никаких дополнительных фактов добыть не удалось. Пришло время пожалеть о своей выходке - створки раковины сжались гораздо плотнее, как будто часть доверия, данная тогда авансом, была отобрана обратно. Том вынужден был признать, что ни в ком больше не встречал такой странной смеси открытости и замкнутости, а ему хотелось больше ниточек, чтобы чаще думать "я знаю, что с тобой сейчас на самом деле, остальные - нет", и чувствовать нечто странное, как будто Дамблдор на мгновенье становится его собственным.

Самым потрясающим в дуэли с Дамблдором было то, что Том тогда совершенно забыл о самом себе, став на это время идеальным орудием, черпая до дна все силы, что есть. Хотелось попробовать еще раз, прямо сейчас, черт возьми. Ради этого можно было не только извиниться за неудачную шутку, но пока не перед кем. Оставалось периодически прогуливаться по знакомому коридору, стуча костяшками по глухо закрытой двери, очень небрежно, просто на всякий случай. Круг за кругом, останавливаясь поболтать, заглядывая в библиотеку, но каждые полчаса – снова там. Поговорил с дверью, однажды ведь и это подействовало, погладил пальцами резные изгибы – хорошо изученный пейзаж с мостом через речку. Когда он приходил сюда раньше, приходилось смотреть на этот мост снизу вверх, а теперь он был прямо перед носом. Том улыбнулся старому знакомому, шепнул "еще увидимся", резко оттолкнулся и быстро пошел к себе, твердо намереваясь на этот раз лечь спать.

- Торопишься?

Дамблдор стоял впереди, у колонны, защищенный ее тенью и бликами факелов от не слишком внимательного взгляда. Словно в отместку старым нарядам, теперь он был одет во что-то серое, неприметное и немаркое.

- Проходил мимо, решил узнать, не планируете ли вы новых тренировок… - Том очень старался, чтобы его тон не показался слишком просительным. Одернул мантию под оценивающим, насмешливым взглядом.

- Скорее нет. У меня много дел, да и ты, я полагаю, нашел новый способ удовлетворять свое любопытство, и он плохо сочетается со старым.

Не стоило тратить время и делать вид, что намек непонятен.

- Это была всего лишь шутка, непонятная даже для того, кто задавал вопрос. Простите.

- Не всегда слова "простите" достаточно. Может, мне оказать ответную любезность – прочесть вашему курсу лекцию о том, как помочь при родах женщине-сквибу или потерявшей магию?

Том даже не сразу понял, что имелось ввиду, а когда понял - побледнел.

- Вы считаете, это меня заденет? - "браво, Дамблдор, вряд ли есть тема, которую мне не хотелось бы трогать сильнее. Бьете без промаха, как всегда, ну, на этот раз я хотя бы заслужил." А раз заслужил, я позволю вам говорить об этом.

Это было исключением - Том очень давно не говорил ни с кем о своем рождении, запрещал себе думать об этом, а каждому, кто смел хотя бы намекнуть на его происхождение, доставалось как следует.

- Волшебница в сознании не погибла бы, даже не попытавшись помочь себе. Статут Секретности не предлагает жертвовать ради него жизнью.

- Я думаю, она была магглой, - это впервые прозвучало вслух. Да, он сам это сказал.

- Сложно говорить наверняка, но там, где не может быть ошибок, ты значишься под фамилией Риддл, больше ни одного волшебника с такой фамилией нет. Твой отец волшебником не был.

- Но вы тоже уверены, что я не грязнокровка?

Альбус поморщился, но вряд ли можно ожидать от слизеринца, чтобы он называл это иначе.

- Почти. У тебя очень сильный дар, такое бывает, если к хорошей магической крови примешать немного маггловской. Раз отцовская линия исключается, волшебницей или сквибом была твоя мама. Это немного объяснило бы всю ситуацию, некоторые маги воспринимают потерю или отсутствие магии как катастрофу и в какой-то момент уходят, куда глаза глядят, от всех, кто их знал.

- Вы храните то воспоминание? Которое когда-то обещали, а я так его и не посмотрел…

- С тех пор мы научились мириться немного быстрее, верно, Том? Идем, посмотришь, может быть, узнаешь что-то новое.

Неожиданная капитуляция. Дамблдор пропустил его в свои покои. На столе были заложены странные детали - шестеренки, пружинки, замысловатые стеклянные штуковины – профессор в последнее время увлекся то ли артефактами, то ли магическими приборами, во всяком случае, они разбирались. Подойдя, Дамблдор осторожно сдвинул все на край и поставил на стол небольшую, явно старинную вазу. Том несколько удивился такому началу, но то, что последовало дальше, удивило еще сильнее – ваза оказалась тем самым артефактом для просмотра воспоминаний. Том узнал, как можно извлекать свои мысли и показывать их другим. В воспоминание Дамблдора они провалились вместе, нырнув в вазу, чтобы увидеть самих себя в прошлом. Дамблдор практически не изменился, а Том был намного младше, еще не знающим в то утро, что он волшебник. Один разговор - мост через пропасть. Про Коул интересно – не любила его и тогда, и теперь, но видел бы Дамблдор, как она сейчас выполняет все, что он приказывает - оказалось, из взрослых легче всего подчинить тех, кто поклоняется бутылочке. Но мама – она видела его маму и помогала, наверно. Куда ее отвели? В сестринскую комнату? К доктору на второй этаж? Наверно, было одиноко и страшно умирать среди незнакомых лиц, в какой-то из неприветливых серых комнат. Нет, об этом не стоит думать, если он не хочет расклеиться прямо здесь. Эти мысли под запретом… Не все, что было сказано Дамблдору, он знал раньше. Историю имени выспросил, конечно, а вот то, что красоту он получил с наследство от отца, почему-то не упоминали. Это ложилось в версию Дамблдора: ведьма и красивый маггл. Но что случилось с ними дальше?

Том долго сидел, задумавшись, перебирая в памяти увиденное, Дамблдор не мешал ему, ничего не говорил.

- Можно я посмотрю еще раз один?

- Тот же идефикс, что и в одиннадцать. Иди. - Альбус махнул рукой, разрешая нырнуть в чашу.

- А что такого? - хотелось взглянуть на тогдашнего себя еще раз, шепнуть пару важных слов, хотя бы сказать, что все будет хорошо. Гораздо лучше, чем было. Конечно, Том понимал, что на самом деле этого не будет, никто ему ничего тогда не сказал, но вот хотелось, и все.

- Это мое воспоминание, вообще-то, оно живет в моей голове, а ты говоришь мне, что я лишний. Тогда я думал, что покажу очарованному ребенку магический мир…

- Обижает?

- Нет, - замкнутое, холодное "нет", скорее было признанием, что да.

- Тогда я считал себя ужасно взрослым и самостоятельным. Очень хотелось убедиться. Не понимаю, почему я должен был делать не то, что мне хочется. Идти с кем-то, чтобы не обидеть другого, а вместо этого обидеть себя. Не делаю, и не советую от меня этого хотеть - аукнется. Я могу, скажем, влиять на других так же, как вы, но сильно прогибать бессмысленно - пружина потом обязательно распрямится в меня же. Тогда я смог считать себя самым самостоятельным мальчиком, выращенным магглами, но разобравшимся с Косым переулком самостоятельно, вы получили меня в школе с учебниками. Ну что не так?

Дамблдор резко отвернулся, отошел к окну, как будто мокрый от дождя двор - самое интересное зрелище. Спрятался? Пришлось разговаривать с его спиной.

- Что за глупая привычка молчать, когда вы злитесь? Не молчите, скажите сразу, накажите, в конце концов, в школе полно способов. Вы промолчали, но до сих пор помните то, что было три года назад. Да к черту такое молчание. За этот вопрос тоже будете злиться много лет, Дамблдор? Я бы предпочел рассчитываться сразу, - Том стал рядом, рассматривая крохотные мокрые деревья внизу. Вдруг оказалось, что, если приглядеться, отсюда можно рассмотреть даже крыши домиков в Хогсмите.

- Если я накажу тебя по-школьному, ты потом сидеть не сможешь, - казалось, Дамблдор как никогда близок к тому, чтобы согласиться с этим щедрым предложением.

- Вам – разрешу.

- У тебя спрашивают разрешения?

- Меня в этой школе ни разу не наказали, Дамблдор. Никто, кроме вас.

- Тогда я не буду изменять наши правила – накажу по-своему, так, как сказал. Увидишь.

- Публичную лекцию от вас я просто не вынесу. Не стоит.

- Я не буду ничего читать сам, ну кто я такой, чтобы учить вас медицине.

Так в школе появился курс экстренной помощи пострадавшим, объявление о нем повесили на следующий день. Прошедшие и сдавшие зачет получали заверенное по всей форме разрешение колдовать в том случае, если им придется такую помощь оказывать. В документе были перечислены ситуации, когда разрешение действует: маг без сознания или не может обработать рану сам, лишился палочки и не рискует лечить чужой, не обладает магией в этот момент. Том слышал, как старшекурсники перешептывались, обсуждая, не имеется ли ввиду, что нужно помогать и магглам. Они решили, что нет, даже магглолюбец Дамблдор не мог зайти так далеко, а это его детище, хотя практику провел приглашенный из Мунго колдомедик. Том мог бы не понять намека, если бы не предыдущий разговор. А так пришлось сгонять со щек то и дело подступающую краску, хотя занятие о помощи при родах и для других прошло очень нервно, только перечисление возможных проблем заставило пару нервных девушек покинуть лекцию и больше к курсу не вернуться.

Альбус пожалел о созданном курсе ровно через час после того, как объявление было повешено. Что-то с Томом шло не так, все время не так, как он рассчитывал. Когда-то решил, что этот мальчишка поймет, что он делает, только на собственной шкурке. Но Том не менялся. И в то же время оказался более гибким, если так можно выразиться. Он прощал то, чего не прощали Альбусу другие. Случайно оглянувшись, Дамблдор обнаружил вокруг себя пустоту - его уважали, с ним советовались, ждали его решений, но держали дистанцию, и Том оказался ближе, чем кто угодно другой. Именно потому, что умел находить компромисс лучше других, не боялся, что не сможет сказать Альбусу нет, как, он чувствовал, боялись остальные. Или просто не могли? Том не давал никому, в том числе и взрослым, заставить его сдать позиции. Уходил, если не мог немедленно изменить ситуацию, делал по-своему, если у него был хоть какой-то выбор, хоть какое-то пространство для маневра. Всех остальных получалось гнуть, даже не замечая этого, они обижались и разбегались в разные стороны, ничего не объясняя. Альбус знал это за собой, но ничего не мог поделать – это было инстинктивным. Как у него самого, как у... Только Риддл возвращался Стало страшно, что этой маленькой местью их дружба закончится, но она не закончилась.

С этой дружбой была и еще одна проблема: уже сейчас, на третьем курсе, стало видно, каким харизматичным вырастет Риддл. Альбус уже пару раз ловил себя на том, что просто смотрит на него, забывая дышать, забывая настолько, что приходил в себя от недостатка воздуха, приходилось делать несколько жадных быстрых вдохов. Никогда с Риддлом не будут дружить, будут любить или ненавидеть. Слагхорн недавно жаловался, как изменился его факультет - он привык иметь дело с отдельными яркими личностями, и вдруг получил слаженный коллектив, такое единство, которое не снилось и гриффиндору, не пускающее его внутрь. О проделках ничего узнать не удается, змееныши вдруг не ябедничают, не жалуются, не рассказывают даже наедине, даже под давлением, что у них там происходит. Такое чувство, сказал он, что их можно пытать каленым железом, они не выдадут того, кто у них главный. Альбус тогда долго смотрел на Горация, пытаясь понять цель разговора, потом спросил: "А сам ты этого не знаешь?"


	5. Chapter 5

На этот раз нужно было возвращаться не просто в мир магглов – в мир, где по-настоящему шла война. Конец позапрошлого лета, да и прошлое Том вспоминал с ужасом – постоянно объявляли о бомбежках, хрипящее из громкоговорителей "воздушная тревога" заставляло мчаться в подвал-бомбоубежище, а иногда они видели летящие вдали эскадрильи и слышали взрывы. Сначала немцы были заняты стратегическими объектами, но по мере того, как понимали, насколько хорошо защищены эти цели, перешли к психологическому давлению. Том хорошо понимал эту тактику – правительственные здания, знаменитые дворцы говорили слуху обычного человека больше, чем цифры в названиях потопленных или не потопленных кораблей. Паника, недоумение в рядах противника – тоже отличная вещь, хотя потери в ценностной шкале войны ничтожны – дворцы не стреляют ни в ответ, ни просто так – но именно они идеальные мишени. Если ему когда-нибудь придется вести войну, он начнет с этого этапа – не имеющие боевого значения, рассредоточенные, слабо защищенные, но чем-то дорогие противнику цели для ударов – это гениально. Только когда враг окончательно растеряется и не будет знать, где собрать основные силы, следует нанести мощный удар по стратегическим объектам. Возможно, сейчас немцы играют именно в эту игру, готовятся, но тем меньше желания отправляться в приют.

Дамблдор попросил его заглянуть перед отъездом, Том улыбнулся - уже привык, что лето разлучает его с Хогвартсом, а Альбус всегда испытывает по этому поводу чувство вины, но сделать ничего не может.

- Действительно не могу, меня не будет здесь большую часть времени. Мы проделали огромную работу за этот год – закрыли от бомбардировок магические кварталы и поселения, самые важные военные объекты магглов, но немцы продолжают искать лазейки, а мы, соответственно, их закрывать.

Да, все выходные этого года, каждый праздник, каждый свободный день они, специально собранное подразделение Аврората, мотались по стране и строили защитные купола – чтобы быть уверенными, что туда, где живут маги или хранится военная техника магглов, бомбы не упадут. Теперь Альбус знал большинство военных терминов не понаслышке, не из газетных статей, и мог многое рассказать о стратегии и тактике воздушных нападений, а о магии защиты от бомбардировок – все, что пригодно к реальному использованию.

- Волшебники сотрудничают с магглами? А как же Статут Секретности? Или магглы облагодетельствованы тайно? - Том не ожидал услышать такое. Узнать, что волшебники защищают и магглов - отвратительно. Сам он радовался каждый раз, когда слышал о потерях магглов любой из сторон, как будто каждый раз после этого места для волшебников становилось немного больше. Возможно, это были полузабытые детские наблюдения: заберут двоих-троих из приюта, глядишь, каши в твоей тарелке прибавится. Но ни разу он не пробовал сказать об этом вслух - просто не знал, как маги посмотрят на такие рассуждения. Как на это смотрят магглы - знал, каждый разрешает себе, но старается запретить другим. Вероятно, у магов то же самое.

- Эта война важнее Статута, если территории будут захвачены чужой армией, то и мы – тоже. Не мы это начали, немецкие маги используют своих магглов в качестве тарана, поэтому нам пришлось защищать своих. Гриндельвальд хотел заставить магов всего мира отбросить Статут и подчинить своих магглов, и частично ему это удалось, нам пришлось контактировать, только на самом высоком уровне, конечно, но борьба у нас сейчас общая.

Да, об этом Тому тоже пришлось узнать: даже очень слабый союзник - союзник. Значит, маги думают о своих магглах так, и это позиция не самого Дамблдора - позиция Министерства, или кто там управляет. Пора, кстати, узнать, как устроено управление у магов.

Альбус перестал барабанить пальцами по столу:

- Что я, собственно, хотел тебе сказать: возможно, бомбардировки Лондона и других городов станут более непредсказуемыми и хаотичными, ставка на то, что всю страну мы защитить не сможем. Если почувствуешь, что становится жарко – уходи на Диагон-аллею, - Альбус положил на стол замшевый мешочек, глухо звякнувший при этом, - здесь достаточно на первое время, потом я тебя найду.

Следовало попрощаться, отдав должное подарку. Том опустил кошелек в карман мантии.

- Огромное спасибо, профессор Дамблдор.

- Обычно твоя вежливость достается другим, - в словах Дамблдора не было упрека, только легкая улыбка, подтрунивание над тем, как Том общался с остальными профессорами - уважение и восхищение в подобранной для каждого пропорции.

- Вы слишком хорошо меня знаете, чтобы тратить время на такую ерунду, - а про себя: "я знаю, что вам нравится", - но эти деньги – они ведь не из школьного фонда?

Тому и самому это нравилось - прямые вопросы и прямые ответы иногда. Среди большинства, которому выдавались лесть и почтение, порой в лошадиных дозах, Дамблдор стоял ступенькой выше, ему, кажется, больше хотелось быть "своим".

- Надеюсь, это не будет причиной от них отказаться. Там не так уж много, но я хочу, чтобы у тебя был небольшой резерв. Если же останешься у магглов, над Британской библиотекой очень хорошая защита, возможно, там будет неплохо проводить время. У меня есть маггловский библиотечный абонемент, возьми, если хочешь. Не знаю, понадобится ли он тебе, но в мое время, чтобы попасть в эту библиотеку, нужны были рекомендации. Так тебе будет проще.

- Проще? – Том повертел в руке квадрат плотного картона, заполненный каллиграфическим почерком: полное имя, дата и место рождения, дата получения членского билета, рекомендации от... - это все настоящее?

- Разумеется. Проще, когда есть с чего начать разговор. У меня много настоящих маггловских документов, ими уже нельзя пользоваться просто так, я должен был бы выглядеть, с точки зрения маггла, гораздо старше, но они полезны, если...

Дамблдор мог не продолжать. Они могут быть полезны, чтобы отвлечь внимание, заставить себя слушать. Далее конфундус или, для школьника, не получившего права колдовать во время каникул - нечто более тонкое и не всем доступное. Они оба понимали, что это не всем доступное будет использовано, ментальная магия слишком удобна, когда имеешь дело с теми, кто не может даже заподозрить.

- А у магов есть библиотека в Лондоне?

- В Министерстве Магии есть кое-что, но там, в основном, конфискованные библиотеки не самых законопослушных магов, ну, ты меня понимаешь, а если что и добавлялось специально, сотрудниками Аврората, то по принципу «врагов нужно знать в лицо». Несовершеннолетнего волшебника в эти закрома не пустят. Кое-что можно посмотреть в книжном, там есть пара столиков, чтобы посидеть, сделать выписки за небольшую плату. Думаю, сейчас количество столиков увеличится.

- Почему?

- Потому что у людей меньше, чем обычно, денег, и больше проблем, которые они не решали раньше.

Итак, деньги. Том слегка подбросил мешочек, оценивая его наполненность золотыми монетками. Для любого из его однокашников по приюту, магглов – сказочное зрелище. Жаль, что в маггловском мире ему ничего особенно не нужно, а то, что нужно, и так принесут. А вот по магическим меркам галеонов тридцать – совсем немного, пара дней в гостинице. Только неплохое начало для той суммы, которую нужно собрать за лето. Вряд ли Дамблдор ждет их возврата, и если думает, что деньги будут потрачены на книги, то почти не ошибется. Какой смысл покупать, если в твоем распоряжении библиотека Хогвартса и часть дамблдоровской? Он есть - некоторые книги хочется читать в одиночестве. Кое-что Том хотел купить, не бросая работать над тем, какая часть Запретной секции будет ему доступна, и больше никаких глупостей – с Альбусом надо иметь нормальные отношения.

И тогда он продолжит учить, как уже учит – внепрограммному, запрещенному, хотя и знает, что Том… маленькая дрянь, да? Так говорила миссис Коул, пока ей позволялись собственные мысли. Ведь знает, профессор и легиллимент не мог не видеть того, что видела спивающаяся маггла, но делает вид, что все хорошо, и учить – можно.

Дамблдор тем временем истолковал его жест…

- Мало? Может быть, тебе нужно еще, чтобы не…

Ах да, деньги.

- Я не собираюсь голодать.

Разумеется, маггловский мир накормит магический. Том был уверен, что наедине может заставить любого маггла расстаться с наличностью, просто поговорив, да, именно так, просто вежливо поговорив, посреди улицы, если угодно. А потом заставит забыть. То, что раньше было интуитивным, теперь опиралось на знания. Можно попробовать и ложные воспоминания наложить, хотя второй том "Начал ментальной магии" только пролистан, но идея, как сделать, есть. Подарочек Дамблдора, а второй и главный в этом году - аппарация - еще полезнее. Не обязательно развлекаться в Лондоне, к его услугам любой город, только придется сначала съездить туда на поезде, чтобы не начинать аппарацию по координатам на такое большое расстояние – он никогда не пробовал подобное, лучше прыгать в знакомое место. А потом маггловские гинеи превратятся в магические галлеоны.

Стоило ли Дамблдору знать об этих планах? Как будто существовала возможность их скрыть. Мимолетное пересечение взглядов - и все тайное между ними становится явным. А раз так, пусть уж скажет, что думает. Зная, что не сможет ни остановить, ни помешать.

А Альбус смотрел в глаза ребенку и видел, как начинается война. Не та, которая идет сейчас – следующая, возможно. Вот это: "я не собираюсь голодать – я могу сделать так, чтобы кто-то другой голодал вместо меня" – то, с чего все начинается. Нет смысла ругать, как и делать вид, что ничего не происходит.

- Я вынужден буду немного подкорректировать твои идеи – они бессмысленны, - Альбус, будто защищаясь, отталкивал возражения открытыми ладонями, - ты же не мог не заметить, что маггловские деньги ценятся очень высоко в нашем мире, хотя любому магу нетрудно их получить, даже без ментальной магии, верно? Можно придумать не меньше дюжины способов, как это сделать, и это приводит к неутешительному выводу – много маггловских денег в магический мир не протащить. Объяснять дальше? Обмен денег проводится под строгим контролем, любая заметная сумма должна быть объяснена. Аврорат, веритасерум…

- И что же мне делать?

Как ни странно, Тому нужна была мантия – настоящая, дорогая. Слизеринцы должны видеть, что он умеет устраиваться. Второй и третий том Менталки - надоело выпрашивать по главе, хотя сколько они стоят и можно ли их вообще найти, Том еще не знал. И генеалогия – можно заказать профессионалу, должен же он раскопать свое происхождение. Всего одна ниточка, только имя, но попробовать можно. И тоже дорого.

- Учиться. Если не наделаешь глупостей, в следующем году мы возьмем второй том Аткинса, и практика тоже будет. Красивая мантия… вот что я тебе скажу – своих друзей тебе не перещеголять, если пойдешь их путем. Могу предложить мой.

- Маггловский портной и сказка о театральном реквизите, потом магия…

- Именно. Почему ты считаешь, что не справишься? Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы заклинать одежду самому, по крайней мере, ты сможешь отличаться от всех.

- Напялив на себя лиловый бархат? Ни за что.

- Все зависит от тебя, английские короли неплохо выглядят на старых гравюрах.

- Дамблдор, вы осточертели читать меня.

- Это просто очевидная идея. И еще, Том. Я не ожидаю, что ты будешь жить впроголодь, как остальные в приюте, но будь осторожен. На мелочи без использования палочки закроют глаза, но эти ограничения придуманы не для красного словца, магглы не должны ничего подозревать.

- Вот почему это?

- Знаешь, идея объединиться с магглами сейчас слишком непопулярна по эту сторону Ла-Манша именно из-за того, что происходит с другой. Мы уже говорили об этом. Нам не справиться с магглами, если они узнают о нас.

- Но Гриндельвальд со своими справляется.

- Будет справляться, пока они не раскусят его фокус.

- Фокус?

- А как это назвать? Ты же умеешь читать, в этой истории все очевидно. Гриндельвальд продемонстрировал им себя - сверхчеловека, только забыл сказать, что сами они такими не станут никогда. Не знаю деталей, но их, видимо, уверили, что станут, когда завоюют весь мир и наведут свой порядок, а заодно перестанут скрещиваться с плохими народами. Старая, как мир, сказка об избранности, только никому она счастья не приносила, могли бы уточнить у своих евреев, прежде чем их истребить.

Том молчал, переваривая сказанное, его картина мира серьезно покачнулась и теперь искала новое положение равновесия.

- Думаете, магглы его разгадают?

- И когда разгадают - уничтожат, - это действительно казалось Дамблдору самым вероятным исходом.

- Значит, магглов не трогать… Хотя мне это кажется довольно безопасным, да я уже и…

- Я не требую, чтобы ты жил впроголодь и ходил в обносках.

- Вот как? Вы так спокойно говорите об этом, зная, что я собираюсь делать?

- Вырасти ты в нормальных условиях, тебе бы и в голову не пришло подобное. У большинства людей барьер к противозаконному вырастает незаметно, они впитывают, что такие действия запрещены не из вредности - просто вредны. Но тебе придется все постигать самому, и я виноват в этом больше, чем другие.

- Вы?

- Каждый взрослый маг, который понимает, что магический ребенок может оказаться и в маггловском приюте, а я это знаю как никто другой, ведь я занимаюсь магглорожденными. Поэтому. Я пока надеюсь, что у тебя возникнет чувство меры, ты поймешь, что сила дается не для того, чтобы отбирать, это и некая ответственность…

- Перед тем, кто раздает силу? Что-то мне это напоминает, - Том ухмыльнулся, - разве у магов тоже есть религия?

- Я немного побуду для тебя в этой роли, если не возражаешь. Чтобы ты почувствовал, в следующем году будешь старостой курса, увидишь, как все работает, и посмотрим, что из этого выйдет. И с генеалогией тоже попробую помочь, - тут Альбус поневоле признавался, что все-таки читает, но это и естественно для божества такого рода, - это непростая работа и возможно, недешево обойдется, но ты не должен из-за нее влипнуть во что-то плохое. Я хочу увидеть тебя первого сентября целым и невредимым

Это было похоже на правду, а Том знал теперь, как проведет лето – столько книг ждали его внимания, и Британская библиотека тоже. Во-первых, она гораздо удобнее, во-вторых, маггловская международная политика сейчас кое-чем интереснее магической, вернее, интересно было смотреть на магглов, зная, кто стоит за их спинами и дергает за ниточки. Мало кто знал настолько хорошо оба мира, чтобы увидеть и попробовать понять и процесс, и результат.

* * *

Альбус складывал вещи перед долгим отъездом, все было просто - просмотреть шкаф с зельями, шкаф с артефактами и шкаф с одеждой, из каждого взять нужное, процесс не особо задевал мысли, поэтому он продолжал мысленный спор с Томом и с самим собой, а на краю сознания сидел еще один собеседник, болтая ногами и ухмыляясь.

"Я хочу исправить это, пока не поздно, но точно не знаю, как. Ему все дается слишком легко, и магия, и люди. Та же самая картина, иногда зубами приходится скрипеть от дежавю. Он знает, что особенный, и уверен, что ему можно все. Возможно, именно воспитание у магглов и та разница, которую невозможно было не заметить, а магический мир только подтвердил это потом - он и здесь лучший. Чувство превосходства над магглами - понятное, но и чувство превосходства над магами - он выжил в условиях, которые им и не снились. Ему поддается любой, кого он возьмет за труд очаровывать, он использует довольно простые приемы, проблема в том, что они у него работают, большинство людей достаточно просто устроено. Меня иногда корежит от его уверенности, что и со мной все получается, хотя ключик чуть сложнее. А я не могу найти равновесие между тем, чтобы не потерять доверие, и тем, чтобы не стать очередной игрушкой.

Если бы у него хотя бы были СОВы, я бы взял его с собой, нам так нужны руки, нужна магия, на самом деле, он бы мог быть полезен уже сейчас. Занять делом. Том не бездельник, ни в коем случае, но если он займет себя сам… вряд ли это будет что-то полезное для других. Показать бы ему, как здорово делать что-то вместе, быть частью, внутри, а не смотреть сверху, как он смотрит на все сейчас. Ведь и я когда-то считал себя только лидером, только одиночкой"

* * *

От газетных подшивок пальцы покрывались темным налетом. Только они, газетчикам не сговориться, им надо реагировать быстро, книги противоречили друг другу гораздо больше. Идея, что маггловская война полностью спровоцирована Гриндельвальдом, не выдержала никакой критики. У магглов были свои причины воевать, вполне основательные - проигрыш Германии в прошлой войне, вернее, кабальный Версальский договор, контрибуция с проигравших, запрет производить оружие и еще много запретов. У того, кто хотел бы заставить немцев воевать сейчас, была только одна трудность – заставить их поверить в себя. Было ли это подвигом, возможным только с помощью магии? Да нет. Как Франции удалось выиграть в Первой Мировой войне – загадка, потому что в этот раз, в прошлом году, немцы зашли в Париж как к себе домой, в позапрошлый раз, в войне 1870, в которой и была выкована Германия как государство, французы, кажется, как воины тоже совсем не блистали. А вот в мясорубке, которую магглы назвали Первой Мировой, Германию удалось загнать в угол, она была одна против многих. Потом уже изученный Томом позорный мир. А вот потом… Черт, это было прекрасно, Том с восторгом читал о том, как кучка вроде бы обычных людей вырвала у неудачливых правителей власть и подняла свою страну буквально за десятилетие, просто перестав играть по навязанным правилам. Конечно, не все так просто, Том пытался найти Гриндельвальда на маггловских фотографиях, и нашел, в конце концов, по крайней мере, было очень похоже на его колдографии того времен, насколько можно сравнивать их с мертвыми изображениях из крупных точек в маггловских газетах. Значит, горстка магов может изменить мир, если захочет. Том восхищался Гриндельвальдом, врагом, с которым идет война. Мерил шагами курительную комнату библиотеки - после такого открытия невозможно было усидеть на месте - и думал о том, какое же он чудовище, болеет теперь в этой войне за врага. Интересно, за кого болеет Дамблдор. Что он имел ввиду, когда сказал, что Гриндельвальда надо остановить. Победить, чтобы остановить или чтобы спасти? Спросить?


	6. Chapter 6

Четвертый курс начался быстрее, чем Том ожидал. Лето не было скучным, но интенсивность бомбардировок сошла на нет, взгляды немцев были прикованы к востоку, а не к Острову, удрать в магический мир посреди каникул не довелось.

Пора было решить, кто имеет значение, а кто - нет. Дамблдор - возможность овладеть магией за гранью школьной программы, единственный живой источник знаний о ментальной магии, дуэльная практика. А еще личный знакомый и, возможно, друг современных величайших магов. Хорошие отношения с ним нужны были любой ценой, это Том давно решил.

Слагхорн - намного проще и в обращении, и в приносимой пользе, его связи - министерские шишки разного уровня, не выше, а он сам - хороший зельевар, но только по чужим рецептам, Том морщился всякий раз, когда думал об этом - какая скучнейшая жизнь, должно быть. Но многие школьные вопросы легче всего было решать через него, доступ в Запретную секцию, например.

Сокурсники - богатые и чистокровные, хотя бы одно из двух. Конечно же, ему нравилось их подчинение, это было нетрудно, хотя они вернулись в школу повзрослевшими, и кое-кого пришлось завоевывать заново.

Если бы его спросили, как он это делает, он ответил бы, что секрет очень прост: большинство людей совершенно не в состоянии возражать, когда с ними говорят уверенным, властным голосом. Желательно, чтобы услышанное было логично и не поддавалось простому, легко приходящему в голову опровержению, нет, собеседника надо было хоть немного поставить в тупик, заставить потерять несколько секунд на поиск ответа, так и оставить стоящим, раскрыв рот. Потом он долго будет представлять, как красиво мог бы отказать, но это потом и в своей голове - следовательно, силы не имеет. Если этот метод не срабатывал, приходилось бить на опережение: пока твой уже противник думает, что вы разговариваете, у вас уже схватка, в которой победителем с большой вероятностью окажется тот, кто ударил первым. Том не стеснялся пользоваться и другими рычагами, опираться на существующие механизмы власти - значок префекта отлично действовал как сам, так и в сочетании с предыдущими методами.

Хорошо, что этот путь уже был пройден с магглами, в приюте то же самое происходило года на два раньше, и к своей роли - того, чье решение является окончательным - Том был готов.

* * *

- Вы ищете какой-то артефакт в мире магглов, профессор? - Том сейчас был начинен кучей интересных вопросов, ведь это был их первый разговор после каникул. В кабинете или гостиной Дамблдора ощутимо прибавилось конструкций непонятного происхождения – это увлечение явно прогрессировало, сменив алхимическую лабораторию.

- Почему ты так решил, мой мальчик? - Альбус даже не удивился, сам догадался за лето, что список книг, когда-либо прочитанных им в Лондоне, будет исследован внимательным, жадным даже к мелочам взглядом.

- Вы все время возвращаетесь к этой теме, и всегда рядом книги по легендам и поверьям и археологические исследования. Уходите к медицине, химии, физике, но всегда возвращаетесь к этому набору. Причем больше всего вас интересует легенды о смерти и возрождении…

Альбус с интересом ждал дальнейших умозаключений.

- Феникс? – Том просунул палец сквозь прутья клетки, стараясь разбудить дремлющую птицу, - вы не знаете, он помнит о своих предыдущих жизнях?

- Понятия не имею.

Они посмотрели друг на друга: Том чуть вздернув нос - "неужели не пробовали узнать?", Альбус - слегка ускользая от пристального взгляда - "много причин не делать этого".

- Но иначе его бессмертие не имеет смысла. Вы интересуетесь бессмертием, Дамблдор? - он продолжал стоять вполоборота, как будто разговаривая с самим собой, - конечно, интересуетесь: фамилиар – феникс, какие-то неопубликованные работы с Николя Фламелем, - он резко обернулся, - что еще?

- Это одна история, а не две разных - птенчика подарил мне Фламель.

- Что он получил взамен?

Альбус растерялся от такой постановки вопроса, но раз уж он был поставлен именно так, ответ тоже должен быть бескомпромиссным.

- Ничего.

- Не может быть. Какая-то причина должна быть. Если бы мне подарили такое, я бы искал причину, пока не нашел.

- Не нужно ничего искать: у нас много пересекающихся интересов, в основном зельеварение, фениксы производят уникальные ингредиенты. Можешь предположить, что Фламелю интересно, могу ли я что-то получить из них? Это - достаточное основание?

- Вы хотите сказать, что философский камень сделан на основе чего-то, полученного от фениксов, он действует так же - бесконечное возрождение? - Том медленно обходил клетку, шажок за шажком, превратившись в сгусток целеустремленного любопытства, - у вас получилось?

- Нет. Я не собираюсь потратить жизнь на этот секрет.

- Рано или поздно все секреты открываются. А вы меня учите из такого же любопытства? – спросил Том, подразумевая, разумеется, "как Фламель - вас".

- Мне нужно тренироваться с кем-нибудь, кто постоянно под рукой, - Альбус сделал паузу, ожидая, когда гнев в глазах сменится улыбкой, пониманием, но так и не дождался, - и сможет отвечать мне на должном уровне. Если хочешь знать, несколько лет после школы я был учеником Фламеля. Ученики нужны учителям – иногда они задают интересные вопросы

- А как вы это сделали - в смысле, попали к нему в ученики?

В этот момент феникс решил, что получил уже слишком много внимания, ведь пальцы Тома оставались в клетке. Возможно, у него были и другие причины. Он встряхнулся, распушив оперение, чтобы стать визуально больше - стандартное поведение любой птицы перед дракой, последняя попытка ее предотвратить. Но Том не обратил внимания на эти приготовления и даже на предупреждающий клекот, он был слишком вовлечен в разговор, слишком ждал ответа на свой вопрос. Следующее, что сделал Фоукс - ударил по ближайшему пальцу клювом, сломав, как выяснилось чуть позже, кость средней фаланги. Том выдернул руку из клетки, даже не вскрикнув.

Альбус наложил сращивающее заклинание на пострадавшую кость так осторожно, как мог, Том смотрел куда-то в пространство с улыбкой.

- Не надо делать вид, что тебе не больно. Ты можешь…

Том только дернул челюстью.

- Нет смысла.

- Кричат, плачут не для смысла, а потому что больно.

- Вы ошибаетесь. Кричат кому-то, плачут тоже.

- А ты - никогда? Мне в приюте так сказали когда-то.

- Это правда. Смысл плакать, если это вызывает у других только раздражение, желание заткнуть, даже если вслух говорят другое? Кого-то, может, даже такая жалость устраивала, но не меня.

- Может оказаться важным научиться позволять себе такое. Ты как будто совсем себя не любишь, запрещаешь многое, что на самом деле является совершенно нормальным.

- Не люблю? Не знаю, о чем вы, я себе нравлюсь, практически идеальный инструмент для того, что делаю. А то, что вы называете любовью – разрешение на слабость, себе или другим. Это я, конечно, видел много раз, а вот что-то хорошее, что мне пришло бы в голову назвать любовью - нет.

Один вопрос давно вертелся на кончике языка, но выходил за рамки того, что Том очертил себе как границы отношений с Дамблдором. Задав его, можно было отгрести что-то подобное в свою сторону. Том не задал бы его, если бы ноющая боль не отвлекла и не ослабила контроль над тем, что он говорит.

- Если у вас в юности были такие друзья и учителя, как Гриндельвальд и Фламель, почему вы…

- Почему я здесь, ты хочешь спросить?

- Что-то вроде этого. Я думаю, способности вроде наших позволяют найти себе столько сторонников, сколько нужно. Гриндельвальд так и сделал, верно? Вы говорите, что ваши способности выше, чем его. Почему вы не там же, где он, не на вершине? Не министр магии, например?

- Мне кажется, что трансфигурация и дети интереснее, чем сбор налогов и чиновники. А еще я одиночка - поэтому собирать круг приверженцев у меня никогда не получится так, как у вас.

От этого "вас" глаза Тома стали круглыми и по-детски счастливыми.

- Ну хорошо, налоги - скучно, а война? Вы могли бы многое - там.

- Сейчас я здесь, потому что не хочу… - Дамблдор замер, а Том в очередной раз заметил, что в самые интересные моменты он становится совершенно закрытым, нечитаемым, не слышно даже тени эмоций. Вот что "не хочу"? Нужно было сломать эту стену, проведя разведку боем.

- Не хотите участвовать в бессмысленном? За кого в этой войне вы? Мне все еще интересно. Непонятно, в чем смысл войны для английских магов. Магглы бьются за территории, и то, ни зачем немцам не нужен кусок Англии, они его все равно не удержат, точно так же англичанам не нужен кусок Германии – нам там делать нечего. Что мы делаем, бьемся за идею? Статут Секретности? Но ведь они делают то же, что и мы. Вот вы сами не задумываясь влезаете в голову к любому магглу, от которого вам что-то нужно. Привести примеры? В чем разница?

- Видимо, в том, где поставить границу, Том. Мы считаем, что наши миры не должны пересекаться, так будет лучше для всех. Главная идея Гриндельвальда, с которой он начал - магглы нуждаются в управлении магами, не могут сами справиться с тем, чего достигли, овладевая силами природы, а мы владеем ими давно. Заодно маги смогут перестать прятаться и займут полагающееся им место – Геллерт считает, что мы выше, гораздо выше. Не так уж трудно было взять власть, став во главе магглов. Только вдруг оказалось, что у магглов свои проблемы, о которых маги не имели ни малейшего понятия. Геллерт взялся решать и их, считая, что магглов можно сделать послушным и безопасным инструментом. Он думал, что, если у него получится, маги остальных стран сделают то же самое со своими магглами, но на это безумие никто больше не пойдет.

Альбус был очень рад, что ни разу не ошибся – ни разу не сказал "мы" не вовремя. Он не обратил внимания, что называет верховного мага другой страны по имени.

- А почему нет?

- Мы уже не можем предложит своим магглам то, что Гриндельвальд пообещал своим, не правда ли? - в голосе Дамблдора звучала горькая ирония, - да даже если не обещать. У нас нет навыков, чтобы управлять государствами, в сотни или тысячи раз более населенными, чем любое магическое сообщество. Не думаю, что Геллерт понимал, в какую войну ввязывает своих магглов, или как ее выиграть. Он рассчитывал, что маги договорятся между собой, как всегда договаривались, ведь в магическом мире никогда не было таких войн. А причина проста, у нас всегда был более сильный враг - эти самые магглы. Он не справится со страной магглов, уже сейчас видно, что его магглы проиграют.

Альбус, кажется, спокойно сидел за своим столом в том состоянии, в котором Том не усидел бы и мига, он бы мерил бы шагами комнату, или хотя бы жестикулировал, если бы такими вот рубленными фразами доказывал скорее самому себе, чем слушателю, что Гриндельвальд неправ и все, что он сделал, безнадежно. - Помнишь тестралов в Запретном лесу? Ты еще хотел приручить хотя бы одного. Теперь представь, что все они - твои, и теперь тебе их кормить, заботиться, давать крышу над головой, и все остальные твари леса, о которых ты, может, ничего и не знаешь, тоже твои. Хочешь? Геллерт захотел.

Том запрокинул голову, чтобы в его глазах не прочли: "Геллерт захотел и сделал. Неизвестно еще, кто проиграет".

- Ты еще хочешь заниматься дуэльной практикой? Но уже всерьез?

Том кивнул - о таком вопросе он мечтал, осталась понять, какая связь между ним - и всем предыдущим разговором?

А еще он понял, что так и не получил ответа на свой вопрос, Дамблдор не рассказал, чего не хочет. То, что тот сказал, не было враньем, но не было и настоящим ответом, тем, который скрывался в этот момент под совершенно непробиваемым ментальным щитом.

* * *

Том Риддл беспокоил Альбуса все больше с каждым годом, потому что все больше напоминал ему котел, который вот-вот взорвется. Раньше он хотя бы иногда показывал, что чувствует на самом деле, а теперь слишком старался для всех быть идеальным, но не мог измениться так, значит, кипит внутри под все большим давлением. Преподаватели видели его не только самым лучшим учеником, но и спокойным, авторитетным, способным поддержать дисциплину, не чувствуя ни капли злости. Правда, в глазах слизеринцев он был совершенно другим, но опять же, без слабостей – только наказывал за дело, не привлекая эмоций.

На самом деле Том таким не был, с Альбусом чуть выпускал себя настоящего, и это был абсолютно другой человек. Настолько не бесстрастный, что это иногда становилось утомительно. Том старался оставить за собой последнее слово в любом споре. Если они встречались у Альбуса в кабинете – проносился вихрем, успевая пощупать, повертеть в руках все, до чего мог дотянуться. Это не было разболтанностью – скорее попыткой демонстративно захватить территорию, установить свои правила и права. Любой запертый шкаф подвергался попытке быть вскрытым, тут у них даже возникла игра – ящики стола пробовались на зуб постоянно, с ними Том возился, пока не открывал хотя бы один. Поэтому Альбус иногда думал о питомце – маленьком, но больно кусающем - в дополнение к запирающим чарам. Сейчас этих игр становилось меньше, все чаше эмоции даже с ним скрывались вежливой маской. Взять хотя бы их последний разговор перед каникулами: достаточно сравнить его отчаянный протест на первом курсе и это – поблагодарил за деньги и ушел.

Нужно было, конечно, признать, что его вежливость не была полностью наигранной, иначе взрыв произошел бы давно. Но раньше рядом с этим появлялось настоящее: "Я умею разговаривать со змеями." Альбус понимал, как сильно любит эту фразу, вернее, любит в Томе то, что стоит за ней - и чего отчаянно не хватает в себе ему самому.

За прошлый год это исчезло из общения со всеми, кроме него, Альбуса, и он решил тогда, что именно ему придется проковырять дырочку в кипящем котле, вызвать огонь на себя и молиться, чтобы этого оказалось достаточно. Но ничего не вышло, и Альбус так и не смог понять, почему. А на самом деле следовало признать, что сделал он это исключительно для себя - хотел еще раз увидеть, что ответом на удар, на раскрытие твоих секретов может быть шаг навстречу. Мечтал научиться.

Груз собственных секретов Альбуса был практически невыносим, очень плохо, когда есть вопросы, на которые ты не можешь ответить никому, даже себе - с трудом. Например, почему ты не на войне. Тот, кто разделил бы с ним этот груз насильно, сделал бы для него доброе дело. Том проявил достаточно упорства, но сломать эту стену не смог.

У Риддла, конечно, были свои слабые места. Альбус знал, по крайней мере, один тип ситуаций, в которых Том еще вспыхивал как маггловский порох - сравнение с другими. Казалось, любой тренировочный бой он воспринимал как последнюю схватку, в которой можно отстоять право считаться сильнее. Слишком тяжело переживал свои проигрыши, нуждался в одобрении и тут же отвергал любое произнесенное вслух, требуя от себя самого практически невозможного. Ему никогда не было достаточно. Нужно было знать все, мочь все, и любое отступление от идеала заставляло Риддла только сжимать зубы крепче и продолжать пытаться, пока не получится. Идеальная целеустремленность, но когда Альбус пытался представить, какого рода внутренняя работа стоит за этим, ему становилось немного страшно. Страшно, если человек не может простить себе самой маленькой ошибки или недостатка.


	7. Chapter 7

Во время разговора с Риддлом Альбус понял, что действительно не может больше сидеть, сложа руки. Только не фронт в том смысле, о котором думал Том, не боевые отряды и тайные операции в сердце Европы - очень романтично, но он не имеет права. У него есть возможность погасить очаг, вернее, есть догадка, как это сделать. Вероятно, он единственный, кто может остановить Геллерта.

Стремительный взлет Гриндельвальда в роли кукловода кучки магглов, взявших власть в Германии, не мог не встретить серьезного сопротивления немецких магов, которым совсем не хотелось через несколько лет после первой мировой войны рисковать очутиться в такой же страшной мясорубке снова. Геллерт буквально прорубил себе путь к власти, его приход сопровождался загадочными смертями многих ключевых фигур в правительстве того времени, зато сам он пережил несколько серьезных покушений не только от своих соотечественников, но и организованных сильнейшими разведками других стран - и английской в том числе. Бесполезно. Каждая крупица информации дополняла общую картину - Геллерт добыл Старшую палочку, как когда-то собирался, и стал непобедим. Остальные артефакты? Не похоже, чтобы он собрал весь комплект, возможно, хотя бы один Дар все еще в Англии. И это - тот самый шанс. Ни одна палочка не сможет победить Старшую, но, может быть, это не распространяется на владельца другого Дара Смерти? Альбус готов был поставить на карту свою жизнь, чтобы проверить эту теорию. Оставалось немногое - найти Камень Воскрешения или Плащ-Невидимку.

У него было интуитивное ощущение, что Дары должны некоторым образом зеркалировать свойства друг друга, чтобы составлять вместе единое целое, но, в то же время, эти их свойства должны были сделать почти невозможным для одного человека собрать их вместе. Если Старшая Палочка требует насильственного перехода, чтобы принять нового владельца, то, как минимум один из остальных может быть передан только добровольно. А третий? Не добровольно и не силой, но как тогда? Человеческий ум легко видит противоположности, но здесь нужно было нечто большее. Загадка, требовавшая не столько ума, сколько открытой всему явно и неявно известному интуиции, часами занимала его воображение. Но не покорялась. Проведя очередной день в размышлении, но так и не придя к какому-то конкретному выводу, он вдруг понял, что натыкается на стены от усталости, глаза слипаются, будто уже глубокий вечер, хотя осеннее солнце еще светило вовсю. Нужно было лечь.

Альбус мгновенно провалился в сон, и этот сон не был обычным. Он находился в ярко освещенном месте, полном света настолько, что все остальное не имело значения, знал, что мертв, знал, что ждет здесь человека, который оказался способен собрать все Дары Смерти, достоин этого, сделал это. Еще Альбус знал, что помогал ему, оберегал его, любил его больше жизни и умер за него, и все же этого было недостаточно. Он ждал, чтобы попросить прощения за все, что сделал в своей жизни недостаточно хорошо.

Он проснулся абсолютно счастливым, с мокрым от слез лицом. И он получил ответы, гораздо больше, чем спрашивал. Теперь загадка казалась ему простой, ответ очевидным, как и все, что соответствует истинной природе вещей. Третий дар получают не силой и не в подарок, это никаким образом не может зависеть от воли получателя, хотеть этого нельзя. Третий дар получают в наследство.

Палочку можно было отследить по кровавой истории ее переходов. Плащ и Камень Воскрешения передавались тайно, какой из них как, понять пока не получалось. Единственное, что Альбус мог придумать - перелопатить досье аврората на старейшие магические семьи - может быть, где-то всплывет то или другое упоминание. Теперь, возглавляя одно из подразделений, обеспечивающих государственную безопасность, он получил полный доступ к любым архивам.

И снова Том мог быть для него примером - Альбус видел, как год за годом тот исследует школьный архив, подшивки газет, пыльные, скучнейшие тома по геральдике, неизвестно как оказавшиеся в школьной библиотеке, почти такие же пыльные, пожелтевшие подшивки научных журналов, начиная с конца прошлого века - из его собственной коллекции.

Вся школа давно поверила в то, что Риддл - действительно наследник Слизерина, слишком редким было его умение говорить со змеями. Даже Альбус не сомневался, хотя и считал вполне возможным, что это давно отколовшаяся, побочная, неизвестная линия. Но Тому нужны были доказательства, и, возможно, что-то еще. Альбус выполнил его просьбу, но ни поиск когда-либо учившихся в Хогвартсе Риддлов, ни поиск ребенка с именем Марволо, которому хотя бы посылали приглашение в школу, ничего не дал. И, если только отбросить версию, что Том – магглорожденный и первый носитель вновь родившегося дара, возникало еще одно предположение, и Альбус решил, что готов его обсудить.

* * *

Дуэльная практика набрала обороты, вместо редких встреч - еженедельные занятия.

- Стандартное взаимодействие: заклинание – щит от него. Практически бессмысленно использовать одно заклинание, если это не непростительное – от любого другого есть щит. Но если ты быстро меняешь заклинания, используя разные разделы магии – жизнь противника уко… усложняется, скажем так, - Альбус старался быть аккуратнее в словах, - чем сильнее отличается природа нападений, тем сложнее подобрать универсальный щит. Особенно забавно, когда вместо заклинаний в тебя летят обычные предметы. Помнишь…

- Как вы швыряли в меня стульями? Конечно, помню. По-моему, это было нечестно, - Том стоял напротив, пытаясь отдышаться после тренировочного поединка лицом к лицу, без хитростей, коридоров и беготни, сила против силы, заклинания против щитов.

- Я не швырял их, а аккуратно ставил, куда нужно. И, замечу, в настоящем бою честность роли не играет. Предмет, хорошо ускоренный и точно направленный, иногда стоит многих заклинаний. А высший пилотаж… пожалуй, лучше я тебе покажу. Посмотрим, сможешь ли ты защититься на этот раз - будет сложно.

Они заняли позиции. Том внимательнейшим образом следил за палочкой - Дамблдор давно перестал баловать его, произнося заклинания вслух. Нужно было использовать любые подсказки, читать его намерения, или все это вместе, иначе опоздаешь. Полетит предмет, да? Где же он? Они тренировались в пустом помещении.

Дамблдор медленно и аккуратно повел полочкой вдоль пола от себя. Хорошо знакомые движения кистью, мягкие, округлые - трансфигурация. Ага, твердое - в жидкое. Необычный пространственный щит, слабый, маленький. Шарообразный? Теперь на кончике палочки качалось что-то вроде туманного облачка. Зигзаг - инсендио. Облачко на кончике дамблдоровой палочки вспыхнуло ярким пламенем. Не было времени думать - материальный щит, не способный защитить ни от одного заклинания, остановил летящий в него сгусток настоящего огня. Тот стек вниз по щиту, как по стеклу, оставив в воздухе горящую полосу, и продолжил гореть на полу.

- Что это было? – Том жадно вдохнул воздух, запах казался знакомым.

- Попробуй догадаться. Идея почерпнута у магглов.

- Жидкость… - Том задумался, но ненадолго, - горящая жидкость, в смысле, жидкость, способная гореть - вы ее поджигали. Вы трансфигурировали… в керосин? А что?

- Пыль, ничего другого у меня не было.

- Да уж, вы умеете удивлять, - Том тоже попробовал собрать пылинки, чтобы накрыть ими все еще чадящее пятно на полу, - без предупреждения, я бы, пожалуй, не смог отразить это и превратился в горящий факел.

- Я дал тебе немного времени.

- Знаю, Дамблдор. Как вам это удается - придумывать такие штуки? - они присели рядом, отдыхая после двухчасовой тренировки, расслабляясь в по-дамблдоровски мягких креслах.

- Стараюсь не пропускать подсказок. Мне кажется, я ничего не придумываю сам, только беру то, что лежит на поверхности, - Дамблдор вздохнул, пора было переходить к более серьезному разговору, - хотел, кстати, поговорить с тобой об одном интересном наблюдении по поводу наших поисков. Я потерпел неудачу точно так же, как и ты - в Хогвартсе никогда не было ни Риддлов, ни Марволо, и они никогда не получали приглашений. Само по себе печально, но что, если…

- Если? - Том наклонился вперед, ловя в нетерпении каждое слово.

- Если соединить эту неудачу с предположением, что мы ищем не просто твоих предков, но и потомков Слизерина…

Альбус снова замолчал. Перед ними материализовался низкий столик, а на нем - горячий чайник. Дамблдор не пользовался палочкой, наполняя чашки, это было легким поддразниванием - Тому беспалочковая магия давалась гораздо хуже, он мог, на самом деле, понять чайник и швырнуть его в стену, но так изящно наполнить чашки ровно по кайму, не пролив ни одной лишней капли, было ему не по силам. Но сейчас не до фокусов.

- Говорите же!

- Еще к этому нужно добавить, при каких обстоятельствах Салазар Слизерин покинул Хогвартс, - чайник легко порхал над столом, почти не отвлекая Альбуса от разговора, - думаю, эта история тебе хорошо известна: он поссорился с остальными Основателями, когда его предложение - учить здесь только чистокровных волшебников - не было принято. Итак, если собрать все это вместе, можно предположить, что потомки Слизерина никогда не учились здесь и даже не получали приглашений в школу в свои одиннадцать, были ограждены от него каким-то образом, поэтому их нет ни в одном списке…

Том опустил голову и молчал несколько минут.

- В этом что-то есть, профессор, помните еще часть легенды, где говорится, что Слизерин оставил в Хогвартсе чудовище, которое выпустит его наследник. Ведь этого так и не произошло за целое тысячелетие, но… - Том сделал странный жест рукой, - из этого вы делаете вывод, что я - не имею отношения? - холодный, пустой, тихий голос.

- Вовсе нет, Том. Вполне возможно, и даже вероятнее всего, что это касалось только чистокровных потомков, а ты, например, полукровка, поэтому получил приглашение. Видишь, самые неожиданные вещи могут дать преимущество.

- Преимущество!? Это уж слишком, - Том неестественно расхохотался, - Думаете, я не понимаю, что вы пытаетесь сделать? Хорошо быть воспитанным магглами и разгадывать благодаря этому ваши огненные фокусы. Хорошо быть полукровкой, если от этого действительно зависело, получу ли я письмо, приглашающее в школу, и вас вместе с ним. Вы хотите, чтобы я так думал? Вам не нравится, кем меня считают на моем факультете, вы считаете, что я пользуюсь незаслуженно… Вы хотите меня убедить, что я не тот, кем все меня считают…

- Я не пытаюсь ничего доказать. Если ты думаешь, что я играю фактами для своих целей, прекратим этот разговор, - Альбус решительно встал.

- Сядьте, - в голосе металл и приказ, причем не только вербальный, но Альбус даже не оглянулся, и Том мгновенно изменил тактику, заговорил мягче, почти спокойно, - Сядьте. Пожалуйста. Поговорите с мной.

- Зачем? Если ты уверен, что знаешь достаточно…

- Я хочу найти. Кого угодно – своего. У меня никогда ничего своего не было, а я хочу. Свой дом, не потому, что меня туда взяли или пригласили, а потому, что он моих родителей и это не может измениться. Я хочу чего-то, что будет моим навсегда. Где-то этот дом должен быть. Вы мне поможете?

Об этом Альбус уже думал - эта задача странным образом пересекалась с его собственным генеалогическим исследованием.

- Может быть, я смогу найти что-то в архивах министерства, особенно если нам повезет, и твои родственника нарушали закон. Попробую изучить генеалогию с этой стороны.

- Значит, вы все-таки верите тоже. Мне казалось, вы только смеетесь над этими слухами. Всем, кроме вас, достаточно парселтонга, чтобы думать, что я потомок Слизерина, но вам…

- Так и мне достаточно, разве я сказал что-то другое? Если я и смеялся, то над тем, как самоуверенно ты пользуешься этим, подминая тех, у кого действительно длиннейшие проверенные родословные и ни одного маггла в обозримом прошлом, чем невероятно гордятся их родители, по крайней мере. А они, Блэки, Малфои, Нотты, позволяют тебе… все. Если я и смеюсь, то над ними, не над тобой.

- Но достается-то мне. Ваши прошлогодние курсы… Вы все время напоминаете мне, что если на одну половину я и потомок Слизерина, то на другую…

- А ты хочешь быть потомком Салазара на обе половины? Это, знаешь ли, довольно затруднительно в наше время, когда прямые потомки вообще неизвестны, ни одно семейство…

- Иногда наполовину недостаточно. Знали бы вы, как на Слизерине относятся к полукровкам, а уж ко мне… Расскажу вам одну историю. Как вы думаете, что происходит с теми, кто не может похвастаться приемлемым происхождением? Меня, например, первого сентября из спальни выперли…

Альбус обалдело уставился на него, просто не смог представить себе этого, но булочка с корицей и большой глоток чая, которым Том решил уделить все свое внимание именно в этот момент, задержали объяснение на несколько минут. Этот прием – драматическую паузу - он, несомненно, перенял у самого Альбуса.

- Это было не сейчас - на первом курсе. Их было четверо, первокурсников в Слизерине, и они решили, что, раз я даже колдовать не умею, значит, я грязнокровка, на Слизерине мне не место. Ну, я и ушел, нашел в каком-то коридоре факел, сел под ним и стал читать учебник. Но мне повезло в ту ночь, мимо шла рыжая девчонка и спросила, что я делаю один так поздно. И ведь не стала ябедничать, хотя хотела – просто научила меня левиоссе. Я вернулся обратно и был так зол, что первого, кто открыл мне дверь в спальню, отшвырнул на другой конец комнаты, на этом и закончилось. Вот что значит злость – потом несколько месяцев повторить такую левиоссу не мог.

- Ты никогда не рассказывал.

- Верно. Жизнь в новом месте не стоило начинать с жалоб взрослым. Знал бы, что меня ждет здесь, пришел в спальню со змеей на плече, - это был упрек Альбусу, хотя и невольный.

- Этого было бы достаточно? Говорить со змеей? - Дамблдор сам был поражен в тот день тем, что мальчика, казавшегося магглорожденным, Распределяющая Шляпа без колебаний отправила на факультет Слизерина. Там учились не только чистокровные, это не было правилом, даже неписанным, но исключения его только подтверждали. Поэтому распределение Риддла действительно было неожиданным

- Для них – да. А для вас? Может, вы считаете, что его можно выучить? Говорят, вы специалист по языкам…

- Магических существ, то есть, собственно, существ, обладающих сравнимым с человеческим разумом. Это позволяет использовать ментальные способности - я как бы читаю образы в собеседнике, поэтому понимаю, что мне говорят, запоминаю слова, со временем могу говорить сам. Змеи не являются разумными в этом смысле, боюсь, этот метод невозможен. Ты ведь сам пробовал читать мысли животных - ничего хорошего из этого не получается.

- Змеи достаточно разумны, Дамблдор, вы просто не пробовали, не обращали внимания.

- В данный момент есть способ получше. Попробуй сам меня научить. Я бы хотел.

Неожиданно. Но Том никогда не был противником экспериментов, даже если этот подтвердит, что его способность не так уникальна, как казалось раньше. Дамблдор тоже по-своему уникален.

- Я научу вас зову и нескольким простым фразам. Если это получится, дальше разберетесь.

- Боюсь, так просто ты не отделаешься. Но сначала нужно выяснить, окажется ли мое ухо достаточно чутким, чтобы различать змеиные слова, а голосовые связки достаточно подготовленными, чтобы воспроизводить осмысленные звуки. Если да, это все равно не будет значить, что способность к парселтонгу не наследственная – ведь тебя никто не учил, а мне придется.

Следующий час Том шипел на Дамблдора, а тот старательно, но совершенно неразборчиво отвечал. Наконец ему удалось изобразить что-то, условно похожее на клич «сюда» - но только для благосклонного, готового прощать ошибки уха. Нужны были… незаинтересованные слушатели.

- Идемте, - Риддл вскочил с места.

- В лес уже поздно, Том, солнце вот-вот сядет, - возразил Альбус, но поднялся следом, - хорошо, поторопимся.

Они шли незнакомыми коридорами – а ведь Том считал, что знает Хогвартс. Дамблдор пропустил его вперед, нужно было открыть дверь, чтобы попасть на какую-то узкую лесенку. Но, пробежав пару пролетов, Том обнаружил, что профессор замер наверху.

- Я не туда иду? – крикнул он, задрав голову. Неужели заблудился, разве можно было предположить, что, направляясь, к выходу из замка, они должны подниматься вверх?

- Нет, Том, все правильно, - голос Дамблдора звучал как-то растеряно, - я сейчас...

Альбус только что обнаружил, что для Риддла открываются все двери, даже те, которые не должны открываться ученику.

* * *

На траву уже выпала вечерняя роса, воздух был приятно прохладным и словно пронизанным последними лучами солнца, придававшими всему теплый уютный оттенок.

- Уже довольно холодно, нам нужно на открытое место, куда еще светит солнце, - Том уверено повел по одной из тропок к озеру, они пошли быстрым шагом, потом, когда утоптанная ногами земля сменилась травяными кочками, медленнее, пока не остановились перед одним из небольших кустов с серебристыми листьями. Стремительно холодало. Том протянул ладонь невысоко над землей, Альбус, повторивший жест, почувствовал, как от земли струится вверх тепло, накопленное ею за день.

Том прошипел нечто, называемое им Зовом – это Альбус уже научился отличать на слух. Через три минуты их окружало два десятка змей, появившихся будто из ниоткуда. Том улыбнулся гордой улыбкой того, кто повелевает, и его слушаются. Это было так похоже на легенды о древних магах, собирающих свои войска в мгновение ока. И на старые сказки о повелителях всякой живности, какие есть даже у магглов. Не приходилось сомневаться, что в Томе течет очень древняя кровь.

Том взглянул Альбусу в глаза и зацепил краем сознания один из образов. Это… это действительно было здорово – звать и мгновенно быть окруженным своими солдатами. Не представляя, как этого добиться, Том взял задачку в список того, о чем стоило пофантазировать. Серьезно пофантазировать.

Он опустился на колени и начал говорить с шипящими гостьями, потом оглянулся, сделав Дамблдору знак оказаться ближе.

- Протяните руку вот к этой и попробуйте позвать ее.

Альбус не ожидал, что змейка, молодая, с ярким, черно-зеленым орнаментом на шкурке, откликнется – поползет вверх по его руке и устроится кольцом на плече. Удивительное ощущение власти слов, власти этого нового умения. Альбус покосился на своего преподавателя парселтонга, потом на Тома - интересно, какое влияние оказывает на ребенка опыт командования такими опасными существами? А если вспомнить, что и людьми он мог командовать, особенно если сам был взволнован или разозлен, многое в его характере переставало удивлять.

- Она говорит, что вы очень теплый, - Том коснулся его руки и убедился в этом, - она согласилась пожить в замке и помочь вам учить их язык. Доброволец, но с вас молоко и мышки. Только не передумайте, это бывает очень обидно, - Том помолчал минуту, наблюдая, как Дамблдор осторожно гладит свою питомицу, - недавно Мерритот предложила сопровождать ее в МинМагии, помочь вести записи, наблюдая трансформацию оборотней. Я даже вскочил, думал, будет тьма желающих поучаствовать, а оказалось, что я единственный, кто захотел. Только потом Диппет запретил, в смысле, разрешил брать в Министерство только сдавших Сов, то есть меня – нет.

Лицо Дамблдора стало таким безмятежным, как будто они говорили о погоде. Слишком безмятежным, чтобы поверить в него - Том уже знал, что это означает. Вот кто поговорил с Диппетом, которому обычно было мало дела до таких мелочей.

- Значит, это из-за вас, - Том подозревал, но убедился только теперь и вдруг почувствовал невероятное бешенство. Обычно со взрослыми он старался сдерживаться, но сейчас просто не мог не высказать всего, что думал, - мне казалось, мы с вами в одной лодке, если вы считаете, что мне не нужно туда, могли поговорить со мной. Может быть, я бы сам отказался, а это, это… - у него не было слов, не замечая этого, он перешел на парселтанг, и теперь змеи шипели вместе с ним: "враг, враг… "

- Успокой их, - Альбус осторожно кивнул в сторону разбушевавшихся змей, - а то они, кажется, волнуются, - потом добавил, - если меня укусит семь гадюк одновременно, колдомедицина меня не спасет – ты просто не успеешь никого позвать.

"Ты можешь меня убить, если очень захочешь".

Том вскочил.

"Еще не сейчас, Дамблдор"

Безмолвная перепалка, видимо, заставила их обоих задуматься еще раз, насколько они отличаются от других и похожи друг на друга. Потом они молча сидели рядом, глядя, как поверхность озера становится ртутно-серебристой, подхватывая последний солнечный свет, а потом оборачивается своей поглощающе-черной стороной, бесследно утягивая звезды с неба.

Альбус и не собирался скрывать свою роль, потому что, скорее всего, это не было для Риддла тайной. Его разговор с директором, окончившийся запретом поездки в Министерство для младшекурсников, можно было вычислить логически, Том мог прочесть о нем в воспоминаниях Диппета, уже обладая достаточными умениями для этого, всего лишь доверительный разговор, когда инстинктивные защиты сознания не работают, а Том был мастером таких доверительных разговоров с преподавателями, его на самом деле тянуло к взрослым, и он умел строить нужные ему отношения.

Если бы не Альбус, в школе не было бы ни одного человека, способного сказать Риддлу четкое и окончательное "нет".

Нужно было показать юноше, что на этом поле он имеет достойного соперника, и не стоит слишком зарываться, с него сталось бы попробовать уломать директора, но безуспешно, пока Альбус мог гарантировать это. Еще одна площадка для незримой, но уже почти непрекращающейся дуэли. Том начал этот разговор, чтобы решить вопрос напрямую между ними и снова, пока что, проиграл. Когда вместо слов остается только шипеть по-змеиному - это проигрыш, но он все равно не сдался. Еще не все методы испробованы.

- Вы должны были поговорить со мной, а не запрещать за моей спиной. Обещайте больше так не делать, - в его голосе звучала мягкая убежденность, обычно растворяющая в других возражения, но Дамблдор легко ушел из закинутой сети. Как отток воды, которую сеть удержать не может, но и не повреждается при этом. Том знал, что, почувствуй он такое, попытку поймать или направить его мысли, постарался бы уничтожить, выжечь полуневидимую преграду. Так, он считал, безопасней.

- Я не сказал бы тебе ничего, что ты не знаешь. Не стоит тебе это видеть, неизвестно, что в тебе разбудит трансформация. Если говорить откровенно, вообще идти в Министерство тебе не стоит – сразу возьмут на заметку, скорее как легилимента. Ты прекрасно понимаешь это сам, значит, разговор со мной тебя бы не остановил.

- Как хорошо вы все меня знаете, оказывается, можете просчитать, Мерритот вот тоже сказала: "Меня интересовало, кто еще хочет пойти со мной, кроме Риддла". Как же надоело.

- Видишь ли, работа преподавателя во многом состоит из просчитывания и принуждения.

- Не поступайте так со мной. Меня не нужно принуждать учиться, и не потому, что меня волнуют оценки. И не нужно отгораживать от мнимых опасностей. Обещайте, что не будете так, за моей спиной, что-то мне запрещать, обещайте поговорить со мной.

- А ты можешь обещать, что послушаешься? – ирония этого вопроса была достаточным ответом, тем не менее, Том его озвучил – он не любил оборванных разговоров.

- Ничего не выйдет, да? Обоих поздно перевоспитывать. Но в Министерство я попаду и увижу там все, что хотел – теперь это вопрос принципа.


	8. Chapter 8

Вечер полнолуния. За ужином Тома не оказалось, также, как и Меррифот, преподавательницы защиты - за учительским, а за гриффиндорским не было Минервы МакГонагалл. Том отлично умел выбирать союзников – эта девочка была лучшей ученицей пятого курса, ее уважали и любили учителя, и прежде всего - сам Альбус. Она тоже загорелась идеей увидеть трансформацию оборотня, когда ее к этому немного подтолкнули. И у нее тоже не было сданных Сов. Минерву поддержали, и Альбус сдался, не выдержав совместной атаки. Оставалось ждать результатов. Ждать здесь, в школе, потому что уступил очередному "я пойду сам". Меррифот и МакГонагалл, видимо, нисколько не мешали Тому чувствовать самостоятельность.

Он вернулся с блестящими глазами, нервной гримасой, не слишком похожей на улыбку, не способным ни минуты усидеть на месте – то есть, совершенно на себя не похожим. Утром Альбус увидел его бесцельно бредущим по коридору, позже - носящимся по библиотеке с огромными стопками фолиантов. Уже во время обеда он почувствовал на себе жадный оценивающий взгляд, за ужином не осталось сомнений в том, что сегодня вечером у него будет гость и, возможно, бессонная ночь, полная анимагических превращений. Так и оказалось.

Том растянулся в кресле в чрезвычайно развязной позе, нога за ногу, опять-таки, совершенно ему не свойственной, и замолчал.

- Ну и как, кого было труднее всех уговорить? - Альбус взялся начать разговор, кроме того, ему действительно было интересно.

- Гриффиндорку. Труднее, чем всех вас, вместе взятых. Оказывается, моя репутация в красной гостиной чудовищна.

На это ушло недели три, не меньше. Альбус несколько раз видел Риддла вместе с МакГонагалл, они смотрелись как хорошая пара - у обоих тонкие, умные лица и одинаковые маленькие значки на груди. Но нет, Минерва, с ее обостренным чувством справедливости – никогда, или, скорее, до первого раза, когда Том снимет при ней маску хорошего мальчика.

- Но как, все-таки?

- Мы же старосты, пересекаемся иногда.

- И часто находите общий язык?

Сомнительно. Для Минервы значок старосты был возможностью раскрыться. Строгая к себе и даже шуткам, над которыми стоит смеяться, она не слишком хорошо сходилась с однокурсниками, не находила общих тем, кроме учебы, а теперь к ней шли за советами и помощью, она была на своем месте. О Риддле Альбус так не думал, сделать его старостой было последней проверкой - проверкой ответственностью.

- Удачно начатый общий разговор о том, как плохо нас учат… Никто даже не подумал со мной согласиться, посмеялись - и все, а она была готова доказать делом, что я не прав. Ну, попытаться, - насмешливо добавил Том.

- Плохо учат?

- А вы так не думаете? Учебники и учителя довольно убедительны, кажется, достаточно выучить материал, написать эссе, сдать и получить свое "превосходно", а ведь на самом деле магические законы гораздо сложнее, чем написано в учебниках, верно? Зачем так упрощать? Ведь немного терпения и экспериментов, и каждый может убедиться, что учебник и опыт заметно отличаются. Если начать пробовать на зуб, окажется, что многое просто не соответствует действительности.

- Ты пробуешь?

- Конечно, пробую, что успеваю, но большинство-то - нет, и ваша гриффиндорская отличница - тоже. Слово за слово, - Том довольно улыбнулся, - мы с ней поспорили, что я сварю любое зелье пятого курса по своим соображениям лучше, чем она по учебнику.

- Что вы выбрали?

- То, что можно легко проверить - ранозаживляющее.

- Думаю, ты немного подготовился… - Альбус помнил, что Том выпросил ключ от его собственной лаборатории на неделю раньше, чем явился туда с гостьей.

- К любому ее выбору, все было честно. Проверяли на мне, - Том был готов согласиться, что Минерва не совсем безнадежна, раз без лишних споров согласилась, что раны должны быть одинаковы и на одном испытуемом, - разница была заметна без всяких темпусов - сваренное по стандартному рецепту зелье вообще не заживляло. Пришлось, когда она признала это, и второй порез вылечить моим. Теперь я точно знаю, почему мы почти никогда не пробуем на себе даже полезные зелья, - это был окончательный приговор учебнику зельеварения.

- А потом?

- Потом я предложил ей дуэль.

- Соревноваться в трансфигурации не рискнул? - глаза Альбуса весело сверкнули.

- Нет. Вы преподаете чуть лучше остальных, - Альбусу было чертовски приятно слышать это от Риддла после всех их прошлогодних споров о нечестных приемах, якобы им используемых, - поэтому ЗОТИ, дуэль, и выиграл ее я - малявка, на год младше, потому что практик.

- А ты сказал ей, кто ведет у тебя практику? - теперь и Дамблдор по-настоящему смеялся.

- Нет, зачем? Мне не нужна здесь, - Том обвел рукой кабинет, - конкуренция.

- Ты готов считать МакГонагалл конкуренткой?

- А вы?

- Тебе - нет. Минерва - очень талантливая девочка, но слишком доверяющая авторитетам, по крайней мере, моему, это ее слабое место. А что потом?

- Потом мы еще поговорили о ЗОТИ, о том, что волшебнику, воспитанному магглами, пришлось многое читать, как страшную сказку - я ведь пока не видел ни вампиров, ни оборотней, тут она вспомнила меня - мальчика, которого когда-то научила левиоссе. И мы пошли к Диппету вместе - просить экскурсию в Министерство.

- И как тебе министерство? Увидел, что хотел?

- Отвратительно. У нас забрали палочки, даже у Меррифот, еще и проверили на недавно использованные заклинания, на случай, если в Министерство забредут преступники, видимо. Противно, но бестолково, как и все остальное там. Оборотней запирают в клетки по одному, но в одном подвале, и там были другие наблюдатели, кроме нас, в таких чистых отглаженных мантиях, уверенные, что это для них, что они могут отдать тут любой приказ. Ненавижу таких.

Том поменял ноги местами, теперь правая оказалась на левой.

- Кажется, вы заговариваете мне зубы.

- Я? Ммм, - поворот разговора был неожиданным, - у тебя болят зубы? Могу попробовать заговорить, но почему не колдомедик?

Том звонко рассмеялся.

- Это маггловское выражение, "заговорить зубы" – отвлечь от темы разговора. У вас почти получилось, но... Вы ведь знаете, зачем я пришел. Если собираетесь продолжать светский разговор, я пойду, пожалуй, поищу кого-нибудь, кто в состоянии выучить невербальное заклинание и обратить меня обратно, если я сам не смогу. Вы были абсолютно правы, мне кажется, теперь я знаю, как обернуться в моего зверя, и буду пробовать сегодня вечером.

- Слишком безапелляционный тон, тебе не кажется? Когда я спрашивал, что показалось самым трудным, ожидал другого ответа, думал, ты понимаешь, что самое трудное у тебя еще впереди, - Альбус встал, - я не уверен, что тебе сейчас нужна анимагия. Есть много свидетельств, что она будит в магах странные свойства характера, неожиданные для тех, кто знал их раньше. И, во-вторых, я совершенно уверен, что тебе не стоит пробовать обратиться прямо сейчас – в том состоянии, в котором ты находишься. Нужно быть спокойным и сосредоточенным, а ты места себе не находишь.

- Вы не понимаете, Альбус, - Том тоже встал, - я знал, что вы скажете, и у меня есть план, - он стремительно повернулся и пошел вглубь комнаты, к стеллажам и шкафам, чтобы через минуту вернуться с думосбором в руках. Артефакт был поставлен на стол между ними, Том выхватил палочку, - и сядьте пока, я не люблю, когда на меня смотрят сверху вниз. Я предлагаю вам посмотреть на трансформацию, может быть, вы поймете, что я сейчас чувствую. Вы ведь не откажитесь?

- А если откажусь?

- Только в одном случае, если вы - уже анимаг, и я не могу показать вам ничего нового. Но в списке зарегистрированных анимагов вас нет – я узнавал. Вы не откажетесь.

- Ты становишься настоящим стратегом, - заметил Альбус.

Том прикоснулся концом палочки к виску, извлек воспоминание в виде тонкой, невесомой нити и опустил его в думосбор.

Поколебавшись минуту, Дамблдор шагнул в прошлое сквозь переливающуюся перламутровую поверхность.

И действительно, воспоминание Тома можно было назвать учебным пособием для анимага, не иначе – только обращение человека в волка, ничего лишнего. Одежда становится второй кожей, мягко облегая тело и будто растворяясь в нем, сама кожа темнеет и провисает складками, готовя место для изменяющихся костей скелета, потом меняется костяк, занимая освобожденное место, проступает мускулатура, все достаточно медленно и последовательно, несколькими волнами, шерсть вырастает последней. Все это сопровождается стонами боли, особенно на последних этапах, но Тома это, видимо, не испугало, впрочем, он не боялся боли так, как большинство детей. Не испугало и Альбуса. Ныряя в воспоминание второй раз, он уже чувствовал собственное, почти необъяснимое, вскипающее нетерпение – но ему придется подождать. Вынырнув, он задал только один вопрос.

- Ты уверен?

Том был уверен. Он скинул мантию, чтобы не путаться в складках. Приготовления были достаточно недвусмысленны.

Тест Беллириарда не ошибся - через минуту почти неуловимых глазом превращений на полу лежала змея. Она несколько раз неловко дернулась, но, видимо, достаточно легко овладела секретами движения в теперешнем виде и отправилась обследовать территорию. Сначала медленно и как-то неуверенно, но через десять минут у Альбуса зарябило в глазах от попыток уследить за пресмыкающимся. Оно сделало несколько кругов по комнате, постепенно забираясь выше, пару раз неуклюже шлепнувшись на пол при попытке перебраться со стула на стол, а со стола на ближайший шкаф, и Альбус понял, что у Тома есть цель, к которой он постепенно приближается таким образом, и эта цель наверху, почти под потолком - клетка с фениксом.

Мстительный характер или естественная реакция большой змеи на аппетитную птицу, подвижность которой кажется ограниченной? Это была довольно безрассудная охота - Фоукс, обладая когтями и длинным клювом, мог отлично за себя постоять, Альбус был уверен, что в открытой схватке у Тома не останется шансов. Фоук считал так же - оглянувшись на Альбуса, несколько раз толкнул дверцу со своей стороны, демонстрируя готовность пообщаться поближе.

Ни одно из решительно настроенных существ в комнате не собиралось отступать, последствия могли быть самыми плачевными, и если для феникса реакция была естественной, то Риддл заслужил самый серьезный выговор в своей жизни. Поэтому Альбус шагнул вперед, понимая, что требуется его вмешательство - он никогда не запирал клетки.

Том воспринял происходящее иначе, в своей альтернативной логике - попытался воспользоваться Дамблдором как опорой, чтобы подняться вверх, был пойман за голову ловкими пальцами, несмотря на яростное шипение. Альбус опустился на пол от греха подальше - не был уверен, что удержит змею, не рискуя переломить ей позвоночник. Настало время поговорить. Он направил палочку, собираясь вернуть Тому человеческий облик, но в змеином шипении было, кажется, что-то об ожидании.

- Хорошо, я подожду, - вышла ли его попытка говорить по-змеиному, Дамблдор не знал, но торопиться было некуда, поэтому Альбус сел удобнее, опираясь теперь спиной на боковину кресла и немного локтем – на его сиденье. Том в змеином облике оставался неподвижен, лишь изредка по его телу еле заметной волной пробегала дрожь. Следующие полчаса прошли в тишине, потом змеиная голова прошипела: "сейчас".

Очевидно, Том не смог вернуться сам, как и боялся. Конечно, любой преподаватель помог бы ему, кто-то из ровесников - вряд ли, ничего подобного по сложности на четвертом-пятом курсе не проходили, тем более - нужного заклинания.

- Парселтонг – выше ожидаемого, Дамблдор, - Том несколько раз покачнулся, поднимаясь с пола, и, будто не находя равновесия, сел обратно, - но как вам только вздумалось ловить змею за голову рукой? Я чудом вас не цапнул, даже не знаю, как сдержался.

Альбус протянул ему руку, помогая встать и сесть в кресло.

- Сдержался? Я бы сказал, просто не успел, ты был гораздо неповоротливей настоящей змеи.

- Не важно, я не собираюсь быть змеей, просто анимагия - интересный эксперимент. Вам тоже стало понятно?

- Нет. Мне понятно то же, что тебе – как перекинуться туда, и также, как тебе, непонятно, как возвращаться обратно. Ты сейчас пробовал, но у тебя не вышло?

- Да, наверно, потому, что не видел обратной трансформации - нам не разрешили дожидаться всю ночь. Я надеялся, что станет понятно после превращения, или, может быть, вы увидите мое и поделитесь…

- Заклинание сработало слишком быстро, боюсь, тебе придется искать способ увидеть обратную трансформацию.

- А нельзя посмотреть мое обращение в замедленном темпе? - Том кивнул головой в сторону думосбора.

- Не представляю, как. Но мысль интересная, я подумаю…

- А если… что показал тест Беллириарда вам?

Альбус улыбнулся.

- Низкие способности.

- Тогда ваша очередь.

- Не думаю. Да, трансформация и на меня произвела впечатление, я чувствую покалывание в кончиках пальцев, которое могло бы заставить меня сейчас мчаться по лестнице вниз, прыгая через ступени. Но я знаю, что это нетерпение - не я, мне настоящему не нужна эта способность. Анимагами часто становились перспективные ученые, подающие большие надежды, но эти надежды после никогда не оправдывались - то ли анимагия полностью удовлетворяла амбиции, то ли что-то еще, - на самом деле, Альбус был не прочь попробовать и почти уверен, что у него получится не только туда, но и обратно, но этим он бросил бы Тому вызов.

- Подождите, а зачем бежать вниз?- Том всегда отличался тем, что в самой длинной фразе успевал запомнить и обдумать каждое слово. Для любого другого вспомнить странную деталь было бы домашним заданием, Альбус часто пользовался памятью собеседников, оставляя им такие вот скрытые послания, но не Риддлу – с ним не работало.

- Мое животное довольно крупное, я не рискнул бы обращаться в замке.

- О, и кто это?

- Тест предполагает, что дракон.

Том немного растерялся, отказ от такой возможности просто не укладывался в его голове.

- И вы еще сидите? Идемте!

- А посмотри, какая погода.

Том подошел к окну и отодвинул тяжелую штору. Мартовская оттепель, державшаяся неделю, на время сменилась холодной и мокрой зимой, если в январе в такой ветер окно залепили бы пушистые, тяжелые снежинки, то сейчас в него горстями швыряло маленькие льдинки, и стекло тихо звенело под ними. Но любому было ясно, что лицо, подставленное этому ветру, исколет так, что и глаз не раскроешь. Да, не лучшая погода, чтобы попробовать стать драконом и взлететь - иначе смысл?

Том понятия не имел, какого размера настоящие драконы, страшен ли им снег и ветер. Иногда его жизнь и учеба были самыми обычными, а иногда случались такие провалы в сказку из старинной книги, но даже собственное превращение показалось ему более обычным, чем то, что сказал Альбус - он может стать драконом, если захочет. Том больше не настаивал - как не стал бы разговаривать с иностранцем, языка которого не знает. Он тщательно задернул шторы, чтобы не слышать ветра, восстановил нарушенный непогодой уют и вернулся к столу.

- Какой змеей я был? Ядовитой?

- Не знаю, что это за вид, не разбираюсь особо, - Альбус пожал плечами, - совершенно обыкновенная темно-серая змея с дурным характером и плохой координацией, явно недостаточно ловкая, чтобы добыть себе обед, - подобные слова он держал про запас, на самый крайний случай - ничто не могло отвадить Риддла так, как обыденность и обыкновенность, - и недостаточно умная, чтобы выбрать цель себе по силам.

- Что? - прошипел Том.

.- Если бы мы с Фоуксом тебя не пожалели, - ты, как минимум, остался бы без глаз. Или не знаешь, как крупные птицы поступают со змеями? Я даже ругать тебя не могу, настолько это было глупо.

- Значит, глупая и с плохой координацией, да? - Том легко шевельнул пальцами, и чашка Альбуса исчезла, оставив в его руке горсть горячей воды, пролившейся, разумеется, прямо на колени.

- И даже полуобращение подействовало преотвратно на твое чувство юмора, - добавил Альбус, тряся обожженной рукой.

Том потупился, поняв, что зашел слишком далеко, выпускать на свободу столько злости не стоило.

Остался лишь один вопрос, и Том, поколебавшись, задал его.

- Но как могло оказаться, что стать анимагом так просто, ведь каждый из них пишет, что ему или ей потребовались на это годы тренировки.

- Может, и требовались, - Альбус подмигнул, - а может, это их маленький заговор. Помнишь, с чего мы начали разговор сегодня - противоречие учебников и опыта. На самом деле, такая проблема не только с учебными рецептами. Ни один зельевар - мы говорили о зельеварении, но в других науках то же самое - не опишет полностью, как он получил результат, маленький нюанс, какая-то изюминка, останется в его голове, по написанному рецепту обычно можно сварить похожее, но далеко не идеальное. Так принято.

- Получается, каждый маг должен доизобретать рецепт заново? Какой смысл? Обществу это не выгодно. Можно же запретить, не принимать к печати работы, которые нельзя воспроизвести…

- Смысл есть. Как думаешь, что было бы, если бы каждый мог сварить феликс или веритасерум? Конечно, настоящие рецепты тоже известны, некоторым ученым слава оказалась дороже секретов, их часто обвиняют в тщеславии. Меня, например, обвиняли, и у меня были проблемы с доказательством первенства - потому что я описывал в точности то, что делал, варя зелья с кровью дракона.

- Теперь понятно, почему мы так безнадежно отстали от магглов, - Том, сравнивая два мира, не мог не замечать некоторой архаичности магического, но раньше не мог объяснить этого.

- Так и есть. Последние тридцать лет все ломают голову над тем, что делать. Русские маги сказали знаменитую теперь фразу - "Единственный способ догнать магглов - сесть в маггловский поезд" - и устроили в своей стране одновременно магическую и маггловскую революцию, вышли из анклавов и стали жить не просто вперемешку с магглами, а вместе с ними. Ты, конечно, знаешь, что каждый русский маг должен иметь маггловские документы, образование, работу, и наш статут секретности - цветочки по сравнению с их правилами, они признали власть магглов над собой. Россия немедленно попала в изоляцию, потому что никто, вернее, ни одно правительство не хотело повторения подобного у себя. В результате мы вырастили Гриндельвальда, - каждый разговор рано или поздно возвращался к войне или к ее причинам, - его с его доктриной можно было остановить, не доводя до войны, но он убедил всех, что будет воевать только с Россией, чтобы восстановить там должный порядок, что все его средства - только ответ на их. Но мы немного ошиблись, поверив ему.

Том долго пытался понять, что же ему напоминают разговоры с Дамблдором о войне, и, наконец, вспомнил. Проводя прошлое лето в самой главной маггловской библиотеке Англии, он однажды забрел в реставрационную мастерскую, и, конечно, не мог не разговориться с одним из реставраторов. Оказалось, война - время, когда поступает особенно много раритетных экземпляров, но большая часть из них нуждается в восстановлении. Том наблюдал, как кипа грязных книг, сваленная на столе, постепенно превращается в экземпляры, как называл их мастер. Бережная очистка, разглаживание под прессом страницы за страницей, часто с очищающими и восстанавливающими растворами. Постепенно книги светлели, буквы становились отчетливей, спустя некоторое время можно было читать то, что написано.

Не всегда просто, не всегда быстро, но именно так Том мог бы описать свои отношения с людьми. Сам он с трудом мог бы определить, какое место занимает в этом процессе магия, только на нее Том не полагался. Тщательно подобранные слова, разрушение защиты, где давление, где прояснение, и он становился исповедником, а значит, гораздо больше, чем другом. То же и с Альбусом, тот был самой сложной задачей, но и с ним происходили нужные изменения, его горячность подсказывала, что главное уже близко. Возможно, им остался один разговор - самый трудный для обоих.

Месяц спустя, когда вся школа поздравляла МакГонагалл – нового анимага, вдобавок к одиннадцати ныне живущим, вернее, официально зарегистрированным, Альбус поймал Тома в коридоре и услышал быстрый ответ на еще не заданный вопрос:

– Ни за что, к дьяволу их регистрацию. Минерва напросилась наблюдать еще одну трансформацию, до утра, и ей было уже не отвертеться. Я не такой дурак.

- Ни за что не поверю, что это ее идея. Что ты ей сказал?

- Правду: что с ней, чего она хочет, как научиться, почему я не стану - использовал ваши слова без ссылки на вас, извините. А вот почему вы промолчали, ведь видели, что с ней творится - еще похлеще крутило, чем меня? - Том сверкнул глазами.

- Если бы ты промолчал, как я, у нее была бы возможность все обдумать, когда мандраж пройдет.

- Ну, я не любитель манипулировать другими, что-то скрывая, поэтому дал ей самой решать, что делать.

Альбус нахмурился.

- По сути, ты лишил ее выбора, если не сделал того, что я для тебя - не дал попробовать.

- У нее в голове слишком много правил и недоверия к тем, кто их нарушает, - Том отвечал зло, но было ясно, что разозлил его не Альбус.

Разговор затягивался, толпа студентов, спешащих по своим делам, неохотно огибала их. Не время и не место для ожесточенного спора, поэтому каждый так и остался при своем мнении.


	9. Chapter 9

Глава 9, в которой карты выкладываются на стол как в прямом, так и в переносном смысле

С анимагией было покончено, а вот фокус с неожиданно исчезающей чашкой стал (после шумного обсуждения правил) новым типом ментальных дуэлей, возможностью быстро натренироваться читать противника. Не обязательно было даже спускаться в дуэльный зал – способ сражения не требовал этого. Альбус приготовил в своей гостиной все, что нужно: шесть чашек в ряд посреди круглого обеденного стола и одноминутные песочные часы в роли секунданта. Пока песок в часах бесшумно перетекал из верхнего сосуда в нижний, можно было взглянуть в глаза тому, кто стоит напротив, затем защитник призывал одну из чашек к себе, а нападавший бил по выбранному месту ступефаем. Evanesco заменили невербальным assio – восстановить разбитую посуду проще, чем каждый раз из чего-то создавать новую. Потом роли менялись, счет – по количеству разбитых чашек.

Бум. Стол немного подпрыгнул. Том яростно сжал палочку, но снова мимо – Дамблдор утащил его цель. Что бы он не придумывал, как бы не оттягивал момент выбора – Альбус успевал всегда.

Смена позиций, каждый делал полкруга, обходя стол. Иногда Альбусу казалось, что это взводит скрытую пружину, иногда наоборот – что резкие шаги снимают часть напряжения, помогают сосредоточиться. Полы мантии хлопали по ногам, остановившись, Том салютовал палочкой уверенным, отточенным жестом, получая такое же приветствие в ответ. Он успешно контролировал выражение лица, не подозревая, как выглядит с уже растрепанными волосами и гневно раздувающимися ноздрями. Может быть, еще один проигрыш – и заклинание полетит в живую мишень? Несомненно, это было дуэлью, и более напряженной, чем многие другие, хотя ничего, кроме умения проникать в чужие мысли и защищать свои, роли не играло.

Том все-таки поймал момент, когда Дамблдор влез в его намеренья, и ударил своим проникновением в ответ – так грубо, как только смог. Дзынь, эта чашка – его вторая за сегодня. Альбус чуть отступил, глаза сузились – но ни слова не произнес.

Дамблдор не воспользовался этим приемом, но его глаза стали совершенно непроницаемыми, даже чуть остекленели, больше ничего на поверхности, никаких идей, что он выбрал, а просто везения, чтобы выбрать ту же из пяти – недостаточно.

Теперь Том попробовал ударить в роли защитника – и ожидаемо все вложенное прилетело обратно. Провел по лицу рукой. Нет, кровь из носа не шла – глупый детский страх. Но ощущение бессилия – то же, только сейчас он почувствовал в себе способность отомстить.

– Мы можем все прекратить, если хочешь, – Альбус на мгновение потерялся перед шквалом эмоций, попытался своим спокойствием остановить взрыв.

– Не хочу, – глаза Риддла сверкнули, Альбусу показалось, что там – злые слезы.

– Так ты победишь любого, кроме меня, – Альбус говорил спокойно, – но в ментальной магии у каждого из нас особый талант, нужно учитывать свой при выборе приемов. Ты никогда не будешь читать других лучше меня, но, может быть, однажды сможешь заставить меня рассказать то, что тебе нужно.

Тишина на несколько мгновений. Слов не нужно.

"Это уже случалось... даже когда ты был совсем ребенком".

"Я не понимаю, как использовать это сейчас."

"Еще немного отпусти себя, но не в злость, как тебе хочется. В любопытство."

– Продолжим?

Промах, снова промах. Альбус остановился – если уж он чувствовал усталость…

– Еще! – Том воспринял сказанное вслух, прямо в лицо "может быть" как вызов. Собрал в кулак все свое умение, чтобы заставить противника раскрыть свой выбор, и снова почувствовал, как Дамблдор сбрасывает приказ, отказываясь подчиниться.

– Мягче.

Реакция оказалась парадоксальной. Том поднял палочку.

– Остается последнее средство – но я получу свою чашку, – он сосредоточился. Нужно захотеть подчинить чужую волю по-настоящему. Ну что ж, сейчас он хочет и попробует. Есть средства, от которых не защититься.

– Стой! – Альбус, конечно, разгадал его план – использовать непростительное, – ты же не хочешь, чтобы за тобой примчались авроры!

– Не придут, – Том сделал широкий жест над головой, расчерчивая невидимыми изломанными линиями потолок, – вы сами научили меня этим чарам, я могу скрыть что угодно от министерских регистраторов, не только аппарацию.

– Меня сбрасываешь со счетов, даже зная, как я не люблю подобные штуки?

– А это должно меня волновать!? – Том почувствовал прилив уверенности, как будто после долгой тренировочной стрельбы получил боевой патрон, – вы сами говорили, что на дуэли нет хороших и плохих приемов, есть только результат. Я считаю, что сейчас это заклинание даст то, что никак не получается иначе.

– Ничего оно тебе не даст.

– Да ну, – Том встретил откровенной насмешкой попытку отрицать очевидное, спастись от будущего проигрыша с помощью болтовни и даже вранья. И чужих запретов. "Не стоит угрожать мне аврорами, Альба, все равно вы их не позовете."

– Я смогу защититься.

– От непростительного? Как это? – удивление разом вытеснило злость, момент в любом случае был упущен, – о том, что защититься от них нельзя, написано в каждой книжке.

– И каждая формально права – щитов от трех заклинаний нет, поэтому их и запретили, но imperio можно сбросить после того, как оно наложено, нужно только суметь почувствовать его.

– Как? – Том в нетерпении топнул ногой.

– Испробовать, потом узнавать ощущение, оно специфическое.

– А я смогу?

– Сейчас? – Альбус в сомнении пожал плечами, – вообще да, научишься, я думаю. Силы достаточно, характер подходящий – не любишь, когда тобой командуют, только, может быть, позже. У меня получилось, когда я уже закончил школу.

– Учите, – сказал Том твердо. Прямо сейчас – подразумевалось.

– Мне бы не хотелось, – ответил Альбус одними губами, переходя на шепот, – за последние два года я слишком часто его использовал.

– Жаль, не терпится попробовать, – слова прозвучали ровно, но щека обиженно дернулась, – сколько мне ждать? До шестнадцатилетия – достаточно? Это будет лучшим подарком.

Альбус немного опешил от того, что Том совершенно не заинтересовался сказанным, а ведь должен был окружить его стаей ехидных вопросов и подколок, вроде "Дамблдор устал от непростительных, а ведь говорить классам о том, как плохо их использовать, никогда не уставал."

Том был внешне спокоен, но внутри него уже детонировало желание знать. Многое. Все его вопросы, все, что он сможет вытянуть. Кажется, он поймал волну, на которой Дамблдор раскроется, поэтому на вопросительный взгляд Альбуса ответил взглядом, в котором не было ни вопроса, ни насмешки. Просто точка в разговоре.

"Если хочешь что-то объяснить – объясняй сам, я не спрошу никогда". Легкий шелест волчка. Ставки сделаны, ставок больше нет.

– Том, – Альбус оперся на стол обеими руками, – то, о чем ты хочешь знать, ведь хочешь, я не должен обсуждать ни с кем, кроме узкого круга, я даже не думал об этом при тебе – из осторожности. Я не могу рассказать, почему ненавижу непростительные, и почему я думаю, что война уже выиграна, и как все это связано – но мы можем просто поговорить…

– Можем, – и самое безмятежное выражение лица.

Альбус посмотрел на него испытующе – и почувствовал желание выслушать. А в себе – доверие.

– Но… как ты поймешь, эта информация совершенно секретна, может принести огромный вред, поэтому…

– Давайте просто поговорим, – Том неопределенно махнул рукой, безразличие жеста в контрасте с внимательно сощуренными глазами предлагало, наконец, наполнить "просто разговор" нужным смыслом.

Взгляд в глаза: "Ты обещаешь – никому и никогда?"

"Я обещаю".

– Хорошо, – Альбус очистил стол, перенеся хрупкие от множества reparo чашки на буфет одним взмахом палочки, видимо, уже увлекшись идеей "просто поговорить", – знаешь, что интересно? Как много времени проходит между событием, которое делает войну неизбежной, и первым выстрелом. А потом – между тем, когда уже определено, кому победить, и первым победным салютом.

На темную поверхность стола закапали разноцветные кляксы. Через пару минут картина стала узнаваемой – стол превратился в карту Европы, да и для Англии тоже нашлось место.

– Даже не знаю, застал ли ты мир таким, каким он должен быть – без войны и подготовки к ней, интересовался ли политикой, когда тебе было семь или восемь… Глупо было бы даже спрашивать об этом ребенка с обычным детством…

Том пожал плечами. Можно ли интересоваться политикой, если ты умеешь читать, но газета попадает к тебе не чаще раза в две недели, и не всегда целой? Если тебе некого спросить, что означает то или иное, только слушать разговоры взрослых в толчее лондонских улочек, и сопоставлять с передовицами "Таймс"?

– Ты не похож на ребенка, который бы не интересовался. Сможешь рассказать, как это выглядело для магглов? С чего все началось, по-твоему?

– Правый берег Рейна? Немцы ввели войска, хотя не имели права, и сразу стали строить укрепления. Никто их не остановил. Для магглов началось тогда, мне кажется.

– Пожалуй, да, это первое, – Альбус добавил границе более яркой краски, а Том, подхватив игру, штрихами обозначил массивный укрепрайон, в дальнейшем служивший для Франции отличным предлогом, чтобы не нападать, – продолжай.

Коричневое пятно, изображавшее Германию, поглощало кляксу за кляксой, перекрашивая Европу в свой цвет. Австрия, Чехословакия… Польша. Еще какая-то европейская мелочь, в которой Том не слишком разбирался, но Альбус плеснул коричневой краски на север. Нидерланды, Бельгия и Франция – гораздо быстрее, чем они ожидали. Настал черед Англии – над ней закружили стаи черных точек – самолетов, несколько полупрозрачных стрелок устремились к берегам острова.

– Помнишь? Прекрасно. А потом случилось вот что, – Альбус махнул палочкой еще раз, и небо над Лондоном очистилось, как и направления ударов с моря, – Англия снова в безопасности, – вместо этого возникли три жирные стрелки на восток – и еще часть мировой карты окрасилась в коричневое, – а теперь попробуем применить маггловское заклинание для того, чтобы понять, как это произошло. Cui prodest.

– Как это? Я не чувствую в нем магии.

– Оно маггловское, Том.

– Маггловское заклинание?

– Ты должен хоть немного знать латынь. Is fecit cui prodest.

– "Сделал тот, кому выгодно? Ищи, кому выгодно?"

– Именно. Попробуй найти.

Том уверенно ткнул пальцем в Англию и тут же отдернул руку, проверяя, что палец не испачкан темно-зеленой краской.

– Отлично. Но это только первый шаг. Следующие вопросы – где и как.

– Imperio, – пробормотал Том, – заставили немцев изменить планы? – его голос содержал достаточную порцию сомнений.

– Нереально. Государством управляет не один и не два человека, в условиях войны они защищены от любых покушений многими слоями защиты, даже магглы защищены от магического влияния. Другие версии "где"?

– Россия? Ее правительство?

– Тоже нет. Даже не воюющее государство охраняет правителей – просто нереально собрать и внедрить достаточно большую группу, чтобы взять под контроль всех их сразу.

– Но Россия – правильно?

– Да, и Imperio – тоже.

Том кусал губы – пока не видел никаких идей. Альбус заговорил тихо, почти неслышно.

– Россия. Небольшой внутренний заговор, не наверху, но достаточно высоко. Маленькое семечко из недовольных – всегда есть люди, которым кажется, что их несправедливо обошли, – Альбус улыбнулся, – умело выращенное, численность заговорщиков в разы увеличена непростительным заклятием, о котором ты просил сегодня. Германии было предложено почти без препятствий занять огромные территории в обмен на капельку власти для участников заговора – армейских командиров верхнего эшелона. Предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться. Так немцев удалось толкнуть к противнику, равному, а то и превосходящему по силе и ресурсам, именно в то время, когда это было необходимо нам.

– Но для того, чтобы наложить на будущих заговорщиков imperio, нужно было… – теперь все действительно стало понятнее, – вы участвовали?

Альбус кивнул.

– Тогда этот план был тайным настолько вообще возможно. Для внутренних наблюдателей, мы не могли исключить даже школу, я занимался только магическими щитами. Но на самом деле Англию спасла эта операция. Задача как раз для ментального мага и языковеда, – Альбус вздохнул, – а нас так мало. Иногда я думал, что твои способности к убеждению давали бы исполнителям гибкость, которой нет у находящихся под непростительным, но для этого был бы нужен русский на хорошем уровне, понимание психологии русских военных… а ты был всего на третьем курсе и времени не было – я не рискнул.

– Жаль. Но, получается, вы просто подарили Гитлеру и Гриндельвальду несопротивляющегося врага.

– Нет. Той же зимой, дождавшись захвата достаточно значительных территорий, империо сняли со всех, кто выжил. После этого русские воюют в полную силу.

– Почему так долго? Полгода с начала войны.

– Россия, захватившая весь материк, Англии тоже не нужна.

– Англии? – Том заметил, что его собеседник держит дистанцию. Он не согласен?

– Англии. Это был прекрасный план при неимении лучшего, две самых сильных страны на континенте столкнулись бы рано или поздно, мы изменили только время. Но сейчас я вижу и другое решение. Жертв не должно быть столько. Может быть, у меня получится…

– Вот как? Это, может быть, как-то связано с тем, что вы снова возвращаетесь в два, в три ночи, а потом спите на уроках? Что вы делаете сейчас? Расскажите!

– Ищу кое-что в архивах.

– Нечто настолько значительное, чтобы изменить исход войны?

– Ускорить, просто ускорить ее конец.

– Когда вы говорили, что поищете в аврорате что-нибудь обо мне, это тоже был… камуфляж?

– Ну почему… Эти два поиска пересекаются по сути в некотором роде и не мешают друг другу.

– Значит, и я могу помочь, – твердо произнес Том.

Альбус отрицательно покачал головой.

– Нет!? Вы просто не доверяете. Ну-ка… Мы с вами верим вот в это – Том метнулся к полкам и вернулся с толстенным томом, бережно опустил его на стол прямо перед Дамблдором. "Ментальные искусcтва, том III" – выдавленные в толстой коже буквы, когда-то заполненные белой краской, а теперь едва угадываемые, ко многому обязывали. Положил руку, как на Библию, – клянусь не использовать против вас то, что узнаю сейчас. И… вместо вас.

Том не пытался давить, влиять или требовать – просто ждал ответа. Это было слишком искренне, чтобы ответить "нет". Не сейчас.

– Я не могу рассказать все…

– Вы ведь можете описать примерно. Я не задам ни одного вопроса, кроме уточнений для поиска, и никогда не использую эту информацию.

Том протянул руку для рукопожатия, Альбус скрепил их договор предложенным способом.

– Я ищу несколько артефактов, изначально принадлежавших древней семье Перевеллов. Прямых потомков с такой фамилией не осталось, но моя задача настолько же практическая, как и твоя. Мне нужно вычислить, где находятся вещи сейчас, поэтому я пока решил не отслеживать историю, а идти от сегодняшнего дня в глубь времен, – он вдруг рассмеялся, – я и не собирался верить ни одному твоему слову – ты еще не отпустил мою руку, а уже вспоминаешь, что тебе известно о Перевеллах. Но я все равно согласен.

Том сжал ускользающие пальцы, спеша добавить нужные слова в договор.

– Я же не обещал вам не думать.

Альбус опустился в кресло, чувствуя, что от этого разговора устал даже его тренированный лекциями и речами в Визенгамоте язык. Но к чувству усталости примешивалось еще что-то. Смутно знакомое, смесь досады с удивлением и даже оторопью. Откуда же это? Воспоминание проступило постепенно: сначала ощущение чуть влажной ткани на коже – тогда шел дождь, но он был среди магглов и не стал доставать палочку, а думал о ментальной магии, о необычном таланте ребенка-сироты – заставлять говорить правду – только что испробованном на нем. И чувствовал то же самое: досаду, удивление и оторопь. Альбус закрыл лицо руками, нуждаясь в нескольких мгновениях для того, чтобы понять, что произошло сейчас. Не было никаких причин думать, что он сам решил бы рассказать подростку то, что рассказал. Умея сопротивляться imperio, он ничего не смог противопоставить магии Риддла, не почувствовал ничего, более того, зная способности Тома, сам спровоцировал его на попытку проникнуть в свое сознание как можно глубже.

– Обычно я показываю детям что-нибудь другое: кому цветок, вырастающий на глазах, кому – фейерверк в ладони. А тебе показал силу магии, потому что ты хотел узнать именно это.

Том смотрел непонимающе, и Альбус продолжил.

– Позже было еще несколько случаев, когда ты узнавал то, что совершенно точно тебе не предназначалось.

Том кивнул, постепенно понимая цену тому, что услышал.

– Кажется, я зашел гораздо дальше, чем сам ожидал, – раскаянье в голосе казалось искренним, – но я же не знал, что услышу. Вы меня здорово разозлили этой чашечной дуэлью, а потом огорошили тем, что умеете защищаться от того, от чего защититься нельзя.

– Когда ты злишься, а потом удивляешься, это просыпается в тебе, и тогда ты обычно узнаешь то, что хочешь. Тебе рассказывают.

– Иногда.

– Опасный талант.

– Для других.

– Для тебя тоже.

– Сотрете мне память?

Они перебрасывались репликами, отвернувшись в разные стороны, обоим было жать, может быть, того, что доверие оказалось фальшивым и недолговечным.

– Должен, но не буду – бессмысленно.

Том резко встал.

– Да?

– Ты снова захочешь знать, и снова узнаешь. Я снова сотру, и так далее, пока твоя память не превратится в решето. Но оставить этого так я тоже не могу. Чтобы принять решение, мне нужно знать некоторые вещи.

– Спрашивайте, что угодно, – Том положил палочку перед собой, для него это было крайней степенью отказа от самозащиты.

– Нам придется поговорить о твоем будущем. Я прекрасно помню, что ты хотел остаться в школе преподавать…

– Да.

– Может случиться, что твой талант узнавать правду заставит аврорат постараться заполучить тебя... К тому, же, твое стремление к тайнам будет не так-то просто утолить в школе.

– И?

– Сотрудники с определенным доступом сами подвергаются процедурам контроля.

– Значит, я сделаю все, чтобы не попасть туда.

– Ты не представляешь, насколько скучным может показаться тебе Хогвартс через пару лет.

– Наука, возможно, мне будет достаточно этого. Частный детектив, если уж вы считаете, что это не бессмысленно в мире легилименции и веритасерума. А в министерство я точно не пойду.

– Боюсь, меня ждет беспокойная старость.

– Если у меня будет цель, я не доставлю вам беспокойства. А пока… просто возьмите меня с собой.

Архив аврората был огромен, возможность хранить пергаменты веками была и благом, надеждой, что нужные сведения не потеряны, и проклятием – не хватит жизни просмотреть все это, если смотреть подряд, тем более, Альбус не мог пожертвовать ради этого дела остальной жизнью, не имея гарантии успеха. Пытаться идти по временной прямой вперед, из прошлого в будущее, пытаясь отслеживать фамилии через десять веков от основания школы, или идти от поверхности вглубь, ограничившись последней сотней лет?

Первый путь был более многообещающим, но длинным, второй – более реальным и быстрым. К тому же склоняло устройство архива – дела хранились территориально, при всей приверженности магов к стабильности, тысячу лет подряд никто не жил на одном месте, пытаться отслеживать семьи – поднимать весь архив сразу. Нет. Альбус решил, что начнет с конца.

В архивах было прохладно и довольно сухо в любое время года – так было лучше для сохранения пергаментов. На столах стояли особые бутылочки, похожие на чернильницы с широкими горлышками – с пергаментным клеем в стазисе, и бутылочки поменьше с особыми очищающими составами – хороший архивариус не оставит без помощи документ, нуждающийся в этом, как бы сильно он не торопился.

Альбус объяснил устройство архива – настолько, насколько оно вообще поддавалось объяснению.

– Документы расположены по графствам и землям, внутри – по годам, кое-где – по алфавиту, где-то собраны в один свиток документы по фамилии за многие годы – так даже легче. В общем, не жди какого-то особенного порядка.

– Ясно. Пожалуй, займусь Корнуоллом – мне иногда говорят, что я похож на корнуолльцев. Если не возражаете, – сказал Том, накладывая пылеотталкивающее заклинание на мантию.

– Конечно же, нет.


	10. Chapter 10, воспоминание Боба Огдена

Все в этот день шло как обычно. Лето уже вступило в свои жаркие права, но в Министерстве это не имело никакого значения — пейзаж за окном настойчиво убеждал, что на улице — зима. В архив сотрудники заглядывали не больше трех-четырех раз в день, поэтому большую часть времени Альбус с Томом находились там одни, время от времени перебрасываясь парой слов, рассказывая друг другу угаданные по строгим аврорским документам анекдоты, а таковых было немало. В остальное время между ними царила сонная тишина, поэтому, когда Дамблдор услышал полузадушенное "Альба…" — вздрогнул. Обычно Том называл его по фамилии, без всяких "профессор" или "сэр", но так — только про себя.

Альбус подошел и заглянул через плечо. Стандартное дело четвертой категории, сроки от полугода до трех, со специальными литерами — "группа", "родственники". Обычный аврорский сухой язык: темномагическое заклинание, маггловское поселение, пострадавший, память откорректирована, вызов на заседание… Дальше шло интересное: сопротивление работнику отдела Магического Порядка, потребовалась группа поддержки для задержания… Скользнув глазами дальше Альбус увидел то же, что и Том: Марволо. Один из двух Гонтов, проходящих по делу. Альбус сел рядом, подвинул к себе свиток, поправил очки и стал читать внимательнее. Гонты оказались отцом и сыном. Сын любил безобразничать — и с магглами, и министерскими работниками за темным заклинанием в карман не лез. Да и старший был не намного лучше, но получил всего полгода, а младший провел в Азкабане три. Альбус взглянул на дату — шестнадцать лет прошло.

— Они давно дома.

— Если не продолжили в том же духе.

— Если свиток лежал отдельно, то нет. И где у нас дом? — Альбус подумал, что шутка у него не вышла, в ушах зазвучало "где-то есть мой дом", и Том тогда сказал это серьезно. — Прости.

— Малый Хэнглтон.

Дальше они оба пока не знали, что говорить. Альбус еще раз взглянул в начало свитка.

— Старина Боб еще работает здесь. Думаю, будет неплохо поговорить с ним, может, вспомнит что-то интересное. Попробую взять воспоминание целиком, если он согласится.

Том молча кивнул, глядя скорее в пространство, чем на лежащий перед ним документ. Альбус встал и отправился на поиски нужного отдела.

Получить воспоминание оказалось проще, чем рассказ — Огден торопился на очередной вызов в Лютный переулок, пришлось поместить полученное в первую попавшуюся склянку с притертой пробкой и вернуться за Томом — посмотреть воспоминание они могли только в школе.

Том оставался немного заторможенным, пока они не переместились в кабинет Альбуса.

— Ты… боишься? — а как еще было разморозить это молчание.

— Да.

"Честно? Ничего себе. Том, ничего страшного сейчас не случится."

"Это вы так думаете. Смотрите один, только ничего мне не говорите. Потом я."

Альбус выполнил просьбу, даже не предполагая, что ждет его там. "Так нельзя", — хотелось сказать ему позже, — "Том был готов увидеть нечто, могущее изменить его жизнь, у него было хоть полчаса, чтобы подготовиться, а у меня — нет". Альбусу показалось, что он выпал из воспоминания, хватая ртом воздух. После слов Марволо: "На камне вырезан герб Певереллов!" — он вряд ли разобрал хоть одно слово в разговоре, даже в те моменты, когда участники переходили на английский. Часть на парселтонге ему почти не далась, он не был способен разобрать на слух и без подсказок такой эмоциональный и сложный разговор. Только одно лицо — слишком знакомое, чтобы его не узнать — осталось в его памяти.

Самый яркий из когда-либо виденных им снов начал сбываться: Том наследует Камень Воскрешения рано или поздно, в нем достаточно способностей, чтобы через несколько лет стать великолепнейшим дуэлянтом и с поддержкой своего первого Дара Смерти победить Гриндельвальда и получить второй. А его способность очаровывать людей подарит ему когда-нибудь Плащ-Невидимку. Более чем возможно. А кое-кому другому в этой комнате остается только помочь и умереть.

Том, видимо, рассчитывал быть успокоенным Дамблдором, который обычно хранил спокойствие даже там, где другие его теряли. Не тот случай — Том испуганно моргнул, увидев покрасневшее лицо, однако махнул рукой, останавливая объяснения, и нырнул в думосбор сам, оставив Альбуса собирать самообладание из осколков.

Предоставленное воспоминание любезно начиналось у обычного деревенского столба с указателями, объяснявшими любому проходящему, какого направления придерживаться, если он хочет попасть в Большой Хэнглтон, а какого — если в Малый. Таким образом, не приходилось сомневаться, что место действия соответствует обещанному. Но вот человек, стоявший перед этим указателем, не походил на работника министерства. Совсем. Его нелепая одежда состояла из ряда совершенно несочетаемых между собой вещей. Проходя каждый день по коридорам Министерства Магии с Альбусом, Том ничего подобного ни на ком не видел. Так мог одеться только человек, находящийся не в своем уме. Ну, еще, может быть, если ему нужно было моментально одеться, выбирая одежду в груде чужих, незнакомых вещей. Было совершенно необъяснимо, как маг мог отправиться общаться с другими магами в таком виде, если только не хотел их оскорбить. Кажущаяся нелепость ситуации говорила о том, что Том еще слишком много не понимает в магическом мире.

Между тем Боб Огден, если это был он, выбрал дорогу к Малому Хэнглтону и быстро зашагал по ней. Том последовал за ним. Как обычно бывает, на сельской дороге, окруженной зарослями, сложно ориентироваться, пока не окажешься на возвышении; когда это наконец случилось, Том увидел зеленую долину, дно которой было усыпано крошечными домиками. Взгляду не за что было зацепиться внизу, кроме маленькой белой церквушки, поэтому ничего не оставалось, как смотреть прямо перед собой — на дом на другой стороне долины, на холме. Скорее даже не дом — поместье, окруженное лужайками и садом. У Тома не возникло сомнений в том, кто должен жить там и, следовательно, куда ему предстоит отправиться, но попытка повернуть вниз не увенчалась успехом — он мгновенно оказался в сгущающемся тумане, теряя опору под ногами. Его проводник шел не по этой дороге, он не помнил, что должно быть тут. Тому пришлось вернуться, ориентируясь на то, что мир вокруг него должен вновь стать ощутимым, почти реальным.

Это привело его вслед за Огденом к крошечному покосившемуся домику, который скорее угадывался, чем выделялся на фоне зелени; стены его давно потемнели, а крыша заросла мхом, но не дом привлек внимание. Огден уже сцепился прямо перед его дверью с каким-то бродягой, косматым, косоглазым и грязным. Нет, все же не бродяга — этот человек владел хибаркой, перед которой они сейчас спорили, и требовал, чтобы гость убрался, настаивая, что тот не приглашен. Не слишком вежливо, но в своем праве.

Огден отказывался выполнить требование. Повторив несколько раз "я вас не понимаю", он заставил Тома осознать нечто совершенно невероятное. Тот, кого от прозвища бродяги отделяла только покосившаяся хижина, говорил на парселтонге.

В книгах часто пишут, что знание озаряет как удар молнии. Том никогда не испытывал молнию на себе, его сравнение было бы более прозаическим: он мог бы сравнить это ощущение с ледяной водой, полившейся на затылок. Подобное случалось в приюте: подогретой воды не хватило — и тебе моют голову водой из крана, чуть теплее льда. В глазах темнеет на несколько секунд, тебе не холодно даже — ты просто каменеешь, ничего не чувствуя затылком. Как-то так. Ледяная вода, полившаяся за шиворот, не заставила бы его вздрогнуть так сильно: это — потомок Слизерина?! Имя Марволо, пусть исключительно редкое, могло быть совпадением, поведшим по ложному следу, о чем Том уже не раз подумывал в течение своей прогулки, но парселтонг простым совпадением быть не мог. Это — его родственник.

Тем временем змееуст с внешностью бродяги перешел от шипения к делу, наложив на Огдена какую-то гадость, заставившую того упасть и схватиться за нос. Заклинание на парселтонге — Том не знал ни одного, но эта особенность не сделала колдовство более стойким, поскольку через пару минут Огден снял пренеприятный насморк обычным невербальным Finite Incantatem.

Но это произошло позже, а пока дверь дома распахнулась, чтобы выпустить еще одного из его хозяев — Том уже не мог делать вид, что не понимает, кто это. Морфин и Марволо Гонты. Сухие строчки аврорского досье стали живыми людьми.

Старший Гонт, в отличие от Тома, без колебаний признал в Огдене посланца Министерства, заставив сына заткнуться и уйти в дом. Тихо и тоже на парселтонге.

Огден, однако, не захотел выпускать Морфина из виду и потребовал, чтобы его пустили в дом тоже. Разговор, несмотря на смену представителя от Гонтов, снова приобретал оскорбительный для Огдена оттенок, но Том только скривился, когда Марволо начал рассуждать о чистоте происхождения и деревенских носах — в его устах любая попытка придать себе значительности, унизив собеседника через его статус крови, выглядела насмешкой над всеми чистокровными, более того, сделала для Риддла любой задранный по этому поводу нос карикатурой на здравый смысл.

Тем временем Марволо, не подозревая этого, продолжил знакомить внука с правилами семьи Гонтов — "мы не читаем писем", и с внутренним убранством фамильной резиденции — "мы давно не заботимся ни об обстановке, ни об уборке". В приюте было намного чище и намного уютней. Если Том еще надеялся, что внешняя часть дома — не более чем обманка для посторонних, то теперь глаза должны были убедить его в обратном: в доме было три грязных комнаты без единой книги. И девушка.

Том искал человека по имени Марволо как отца своей матери, значит, ничего не было бы ясно, пока он не нашел бы его дочь. О ней не было ни слова в документах аврората — еще одна надежда, что все это чудовищная ошибка. Но девушка не была ошибкой, она стояла у плиты и что-то помешивала. По-видимому, она и была его матерью.

Том впился в нее глазами: даже самый благосклонный человек не назвал бы ее внешность приятной, но это не было неожиданностью. То, что она не владела элементарными заклинаниями, задело гораздо сильнее. Этого просто не могло быть. У нее была сила, но ни малейшего представления, как ей пользоваться. Вместо того, чтобы суетливо выполнять приказы своего отца, это его голову, а не горшок она должна была хорошенько треснуть о стену — Том на ее месте поступил бы именно так. Уж сквибом, как назвал ее Марволо, она точно не была.

Огден, видимо, тоже был возмущен тем, как Гонт относится к дочери, но у него было другое дело — вызвать Морфина на разбирательство. И снова ему пришлось столкнуться с уверенностью семейки Гонтов, что законы к ним не относятся. В качестве доказательства он использовал нечто, привлекшее внимание Тома и, несомненно, Альбуса когда это воспоминание смотрел он: Гонт оказался владельцем кольца Певереллов, ни больше, ни меньше. Хотя бы смятение Дамблдора стало понятно.

А потом стало понятно и все остальное: Меропа влюбилась в маггла, а ее семейка совсем этого не одобрила, брат заклял его так, что министерству пришлось вмешаться и устранить последствия, а отец, узнав обо всем, добавил ругани и побоев. Все это выглядело отвратительно. Огден, снова пытавшийся за нее вступиться, оказался лицом к лицу с двумя врагами и вынужден был спастись бегством. Воспоминание на этом закончилось.

Том вывалился из думосбора таким же потрясенным, как Альбус, но тот за прошедшие полчаса успел взять себя в руки, и его сознание теперь было окружено непробиваемым щитом. Это, конечно, не имело смысла, так как Том понимал причину. Нужно было, начиная разговор, сразу дать понять, что защищаться не нужно, но… Альбус явно не хотел этого, невозможно было представить, как он отреагирует, поэтому Том решил, что ответ пока будет симметричным — он тоже недвусмысленно защитит свое знание о камушке Певереллов и посмотрит на реакцию. В конце концов, у него своих проблем хватает, да и разочарование было слишком жестоким. Можно было даже попробовать перестать быть безучастным зрителем и выпустить то, что должен был бы ощущать на его месте обычный человек, не контролирующий себя так, как привык он.

— Я пытаюсь понять, что увидел, но некоторые вещи… не могу объяснить. Расскажите, что увидели вы, и какие выводы сделали.

Дамблдор без возражений принял игру.

— Хорошо, я попробую, но и мне, в свою очередь, нужна твоя помощь, потому что не все разговоры на парселтонге я понял. Итак.

Том закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть, только слушать. Спокойный, сдержанный тон Альбуса успокаивал, но не мог уничтожить смысл слов, которые перечеркивали бы все его детские фантазии и мечты — о семье, своем доме, могущественных волшебниках-предках, семейных секретах, старинных библиотеках. Если бы они у него были.

— Только не врите и не утешайте. Мне не нужно, — именно так сказал бы на месте Риддла разочарованный ребенок.

— Хорошо, — Альбус понимал, что это жестоко, но знал также, насколько правильнее будет сейчас сделать так, чтобы Тому пришлось самому защищать тех, кого они увидели. — Твои предки по линии Слизерина неважно одеты и живут в довольно печальных условиях. Хижина, язык не повернется назвать это место домом, стены заросли мхом, крыша наверняка протекает — видел, какие в ней дыры?

— Сначала я думал, что это иллюзия для чужих, — перебил его Том, — ведь на Хогвартсе есть такая, говорят, что магглы видят на этом месте развалины.

— Магглы, мой мальчик, — заметив, как пылают щеки Риддла, Альбус постарался убрать из голоса и тень иронии, — я бы мог создать такую иллюзию для мага и продержать ее несколько часов, но поддерживать постоянно — нет. Я бы мог поверить, что есть подобные чары неизвестной мне силы, все же Основатели были великими магами, но внутри мы не увидели ничего противоречащего виду снаружи. И то, что Гонты попали в Азбакан невероятно глупо — не выдумка.

Том кивнул.

— Итак, мы видели моего деда, мать и дядю…

— И отца.

Глаза Риддла распахнулись, в них плескалась ярость.

— Вы с ума сошли, они брат и сестра, вы не можете думать…

— Да нет же, я о Томе, о Томе Риддле, по-видимому. Невозможно было не заметить, что он похож на тебя как две капли воды. Вернее, ради справедливости, ты похож на него. Я был несказанно удивлен, увидев тебя там, на коне. Понадобилось мгновение-другое, чтобы понять, кто это на самом деле.

— Всадник? Тот, кто болтал о том, что здесь живут сумасшедшие? Я на него даже не посмотрел, когда Огден, убегая, в него врезался, — сказал Том растерянно. — Вы считаете, это был мой отец?

Том бросился обратно к думосбору, нетерпеливо подцепил воспоминание палочкой, чтобы попасть сразу в нужное время, и отправился разбираться с тем, чего не заметил первый раз.

Вернулся он в еще худшем настроении, чем в первый, если бы это только было возможно.

— Теперь все понятно, Альбус, вы заметили как раз то, на что я сам не обратил внимания, и добавили в мою цепочку недостающее звено.

— Я тогда уже перестал понимать, что говорят Гонты, поэтому только и оставалось, что смотреть во все глаза. Теперь объясни мне.

— Хорошо, это просто, если соединить с тем, что нам известно еще из документов. Началось с того, что Меропа влюбилась в маггла. Ее брат узнал об этом и бросился пакостить — проклял ее избранника, этим нарвавшись на Аврорат. Марволо и Морфина забрали, на полгода она осталась одна. Вот что мы узнали.

Альбу подхватил нить истории, теперь многое действительно стало понятно:

— За эти полгода Меропа Гонт вышла за Риддла-старшего замуж, и через некоторое время родился ты.

— Откуда вы знаете, что вышла? — это было более чем сомнительно, между ними пропасть, с какой стороны не посмотри.

— Ты носишь фамилию Риддл не только потому, что она тебе ее дала, но и в документах Хогвартса, а это значит, что ты был законнорожденным ребенком.

— А через полгода Марволо вернулся из Азкабана, и все разрушилось. Заставил ее уйти, как думаете?

— Похоже, ты прав. Даже если она смогла управлять магглом, перед отцом была бессильна, — продолжил Дамблдор, — а его отношение мы уже видели.

— Она должна была жить в доме на холме, но даже крепость не спасла бы ее, если она не научилась толком колдовать.

— В каком еще доме?

— Вы разве не заметили его по дороге? Красивое кирпичное поместье. Мужчина, катающийся на лошади в летний полдень, мог жить только там. И это значит… — Том замолчал, его мысли были заняты Марволо Гонтом, превращаемым в фарш.

— Нет, она никогда не жила в доме на холме, все было не так, — Альбус увлекся загадкой, было действительно интересно по тем крохам, что они узнали, достроить остальное. — Меропа, знавшая своего отца ничуть не хуже нас с тобой, через полгода должна была быть уже далеко от Ганглетонов, скорее всего, она старалась бы затеряться со своим мужем в мире магглов, о котором ее родственники не имеют понятия…

— А потом с ним могло что-то случиться, или он мог ее бросить, рассмотрев, а вернуться ей было некуда.

— Слишком много догадок, логичных, конечно, но мы не узнаем, как было на самом деле, пока не поговорим с ними всеми.

Тому показалось, что в голосе Дамблдора прозвучало что-то странное, слово "поговорим" было произнесено слишком мягко. И в то же время так, как будто это — вопрос решенный.

— С ней уже не поговорим, — прошептал Том в ответ. "В какую игру вы пытаетесь сыграть, а, Дамблдор? У вас очень плохо получается, потому что вы сами себе сейчас противны. Почему бы не попробовать что-то другое, что со мной сработает лучше? Почему вы не решаетесь?"

— И никогда не узнаем, как ей это удалось, если она не в состоянии донести горшок до стола. Да уж, показать бы некоторым студентам, что случается с людьми, из поколения в поколение отказывающимися от образования.

— Не смейте и думать! Какой бы неумелой она ни казалась, ей удалось стать хозяйкой дома на холме, — Том упорствовал в своей идее, потому что этот дом ему чем-то очень понравился. — Кто, как не маги, должны были владеть им!

— Она не стала хозяйкой. Разве я тебя не убедил?

— Если и так — она попыталась. Даже такая. Пусть этот способ женский, но и магический — для магглы с такой внешностью он был бы невозможен.

— Хотел бы я узнать, как. Может быть, подобие твоих способностей? Тебе учитель не понадобился.

— Может быть. Но мне показалось, она варила не еду, а зелье. Мешала аккуратно и шевелила губами, будто считала.

— Может, и так: амортенция — достаточно простое зелье, если не думать или не знать о том, что запрещенное...

Том закрыл глаза, думая о Меропе.

— Она единственная в этом доме, чья жизнь имела хоть какой-то смысл, направление.

— Ты не должен так легко ставить на них крест. Они твои по крови, и не их вина, что они такие.

— На кой они мне, что они мне…

— Ты пытаешься увидеть, что они могут дать тебе, и не видишь. Попробуй взглянуть наоборот: ты многое можешь дать им. Все, что может дать образование; хотя бы понимание, что глупо нарушать закон и попадаться. Ты не можешь просто забыть о них.

"Да вы мне и не позволите, верно? Слишком важно вам иметь там своего человека." Том усилил щиты, боясь, что его гнев сейчас вырвется на волю. Надо было уходить немедленно.

— Хорошо, я к ним съезжу. Только сейчас мне надо побыть одному.

Выходя, он громко хлопнул дверью.

Звук получился оглушительным, но он был лишь слабым отголоском той ярости, которая сейчас бурлила в Риддле, мешая прочесть, что именно он думает и что его так злит. Красивейшая защита сознания, построенная из одних эмоций. Но Альбус мог и сам обо всем догадаться, имея свой опыт в том, как больно, когда ты обнаруживаешь, что общие правила к тебе и твоей семье неприменимы.

Отец Альбуса был очень строгим человеком. Он требовал ежедневного отчета обо всех поступках от каждого из троих своих детей и всегда — об их причинах. Мотивы тоже должны были быть благородными: нельзя было хотеть интересного или вкусного только для себя — нужно было всегда думать о брате и сестре, и о родителях тоже; нельзя было учиться ради похвалы — надо было желать полезных знаний. И так далее, и тому подобное, а потом его отец убил трех мальчишек-магглов. Альбус так и не смог узнать, что произошло на самом деле — его сестра Ариана вернулась домой в невменяемом состоянии, отец поговорил с ней и ушел, потом вернулся и снова заперся с ней в ее комнате, а через два часа за ним пришли авроры, и домой он больше не вернулся — был осужден на десять лет и умер в Азкабане. Альбус, приученный отцом всегда находить оправдания для других, а к себе быть строгим, хотел бы найти оправдание для него, но ни в одиннадцать, не в девятнадцать так и не смог проникнуть в воспоминания Арианы — в ее сознании в этом месте была тьма. Самое ужасное, что через месяц он поступил в Хогвартс и был распределен на Гриффиндор — не самое лучшее место для сына магглоненавистника, к которым причислили его отца. Гриффиндор, кроме всего прочего, был факультетом смельчаков, поэтому многие, от сверстников до декана, не боялись спрашивать его, осуждает ли он старшего Дамблдора или сочувствует. Боль, которую Альбус испытывал, когда требовалось принять это решение, не прекращалась. Он не смог быть снисходительным к человеку, который приучил его всегда судить себя.

И теперь Томми. Как в зеркале. Ребенок неизвестного происхождения, попавший на Слизерин, где почти каждый ставил знак равенства между чистотой крови и личным потенциалом. Том, пытаясь во всем быть лучшим, возможно, старался доказать этим, что тайна его происхождения не содержит плохой крови, он хороший, чистый. А теперь он вынужден убедиться, что его магическая кровь без примеси маггловской имеет крайне отталкивающее воплощение, каждый из Гонтов был, несомненно, слабее и глупее Тома Риддла младшего. Только как ему теперь быть? Если он позволит своим убеждениям измениться, все, что он делал раньше с таким старанием, потеряет всякую ценность, и все друзья отвернутся от него. Вряд ли он осмелится, а значит, рана будет незаметна окружающим, но снова и снова открываться и кровоточить.

Забыв о своих делах, Альбус размышлял о том, как собственные травмы позволяют видеть подобное в других, не подозревая, что то же самое происходит по другую сторону зеркала. Только Томми никто не учил быть снисходительным к чужим слабостям.

Нечего было и думать идти в спальню и пытаться лечь спать — сегодня не удастся сесть, не то что заснуть. Магия бурлила внутри, опустевший после отъезда студентов Хогвартс гулко отзывался.

Коридоры замка мелькали, оставаясь неузнанными. Том удивлялся сам себе: одна его часть яростно желала спалить все вокруг, устроить настоящий тарарам, такой, как у него в голове, вторая часть хладнокровно искала место, пригодное для этого, но не находила. Разве что спалить класс зельеварения, надеясь, что в шкафах для ингредиентов найдется что-нибудь по-настоящему горючее. Но подземелья с лабораторией Слагхорна остались где-то далеко внизу, поэтому Том заскочил в первый попавшийся класс, захлопнул дверь, наложил заглушающие чары. Странно, он совершенно не узнал помещения. Пыльные столы посредине и книжные шкафы вдоль стен. Много. Для обычного класса слишком много книг. Еще одна библиотека? Здесь, на восьмом этаже, и он ничего не знал до сегодняшнего дня? Тем хуже для нее. Нужно было выплеснуть, выговорить, нет, выкричать все, что сегодня случилось. А потом что-нибудь поджечь.

— Альба…

Голос будто взрывной волной раскидал столы в стороны.

— Я так давно мечтал, так давно хотел… увидеть тебя настоящим. Увидел, Альба. Пытаешься быть правильным, — Том выкрикивал имя раз за разом, будто наслаждаясь его звучанием, — но не получается, черта с два ты лучше меня. Когда мы пришли домой, когда пришло время смотреть на родителей, я вдруг испугался. Ненадолго, но я отправил тебя в думосбор первым, хотел увидеть твое лицо перед тем, как смотреть самому. Хотел увидеть, каким ты вернешься. Но когда ты вынырнул, я сначала решил, что ты сошел с ума. Слепое лицо и набат внутри — "Камень, камень, камень… Камень, камень, камень…" Потом ты начал бороться, постарался взять себя в руки, неважно у тебя получалось. Постарался задушить этот голос внутри, потом хотя бы спрятать за щитами. Ну, теперь я понял, что ты неважный окклюмент — у тебя не получилось, я все равно это слышал.

Том запрыгнул на ближайший стол, с него перепрыгнул на другой, создавая как можно больше грохота. Потом сел на крышку, не думая об испачканной пылью мантии, и запрокинул голову, глядя теперь прямо в потолок.

— Думаешь, ты стал собой? А сам хотел свой камень, как я в одиннадцать хотел губную гармошку. Только не выйдет у тебя, мне кажется. Я, когда хотел, шел и брал, заставлял отдать и забыть, заставлял выкрасть для себя что угодно. А ты даже не попросил, не посмел, не захотел себя выдать. Испугался себя. Ну почему, Ал? Почему ты просто не скажешь, что я нужен тебе там, нужна моя помощь? Зачем ты стал подбирать слова для меня? Я им нужен?! Чушь. Ты подумал, мне не понравятся такие родственнички, думал, я великих темных магов хочу в предках — да нет, хотя таких облезлых образин тоже не ждал. Ты все равно пошлешь меня, и прекрасно это знаешь, — это и было самым обидным.

Столы пришли в движение, устремились в центр комнаты, сталкиваясь и с грохотом ломая друг друга, поднимая столбы пыли, как в автомобильной аварии.

— И теперь я знаю, чего хочу — я хочу посмотреть в твои глаза, когда ты увидишь его у меня на пальце. Я хочу это увидеть. Альба, пожалуйста…

Легкое дуновение за спиной. Том обернулся. В дверях стоял Дамблдор, ошеломленно осматривая разгромленный класс. Ну вот, великолепные, созданные специально для огня высоченные шкафы так и останутся несожженными.

— Будете ругать? — голос после крика почти не слушался, превратившись в хриплый шепот.

— Нет, — Альбус отрицательно покачал головой. — Это я не должен был отпускать тебя в таком состоянии.

— Как вы нашли?…

— Интуиция, шестое чувство. Или замок счел нужным разбудить меня и привести сюда, Том.

— Не называйте меня так. Я всегда ненавидел это имя, теперь — тем более. Такой же, как я, но без магии — это вызывает отвращение, ничего не могу сделать.

— Хорошо, мой мальчик. Пока так?

— Да, вам можно так.

— Все серьезно, ты собираешься официально менять имя?

Том поморщился.

— Через министерскую писанину — нет, наверно. Но для своих я придумаю что-то другое.

— Ты должен знать, что имя, данное по правилам и при таких обстоятельствах, менять нельзя, разве что анаграмма…

— Хорошо, что-нибудь придумаю, позже.

— Не стоит торопиться, может быть, все не так ужасно, как ты думаешь. Цепь недоразумений, о твоем существовании могут вообще не подозревать.

— Вы считать умеете? — Том прекрасно контролировал себя, почти весь его гнев впитали сломанные им столы и стулья. — Гонтов посадили летом двадцать восьмого года, я родился в последний день двадцать девятого. Марволо вышел через полгода, у него был почти год, чтобы найти свою дочь. Магия крови…

— Для того, чтобы ее использовать, нужны ровно две вещи — тот, кого ищут, должен колдовать, и вторая — тот, кто ищет, должен многое уметь, — теперь Альбус поморщился от необходимости обсуждать запрещенные разделы магии. — Ты видел в том доме хоть одну книгу?

— Все равно, — Том отвернулся, — даже она была не нужна. Я — тем более. Сын маггла.

— И последний Гонт. Даже как полукровка ты…

— Дамблдор, вы что, совсем ничего не поняли?! Спорю на сто галлеонов против сикля, что они меня выставят. Для вас, даже для чистокровных, может быть, и важнее, что я наполовину Гонт, а для них это не будет стоить ничего, они Гонты — целиком. Ну да, где вам думать о таких мелочах — вы заняты своим.

Альбус заметно покраснел. Том продолжил:

— Вообще ничего не заметили, кроме своего колечка? Думаете только о том, как бы его заполучить, — в голосе отчетливо зазвучала издевка, как Том ни пытался изгнать ее оттуда. Лучше бы Альбус дал ему закончить то, что он начал тут делать, несожженные эмоции сделали поворот разговора слишком неожиданным и очень грубым.

— Ты о чем? Впрочем, это совершенно не твое дело.

Взяв неверный тон, да еще получив отпор, Том уже не мог остановиться, он был слишком взвинчен для этого.

— Очень интересно послушать, что вы собираетесь делать.

— Поговорить, прежде всего. Никогда не стоит строить плохих предположений, пока есть еще место для хороших. Может быть, они согласятся одолжить кольцо на время или продать.

— А у вас хватит денег купить?

— Я не беден, у меня есть сбережения. В конце концов, можно продать дом… половину дома, если честно, вторая принадлежит моему брату. Может быть, им хватит. Но это не будет первым же предложением.

— А начать вы планируете с того, как важно это колечко для победы над Гриндельвальдом? Будет отлично. Надеюсь, ваш домик не намного меньше Букингемского дворца, и в дальнейшем его половины хватит, чтобы оплатить месячную аренду, — Том громко рассмеялся. — Оно будет вашим, но иначе.

— Это не твое дело, я справлюсь сам, — повторил Альбус.

— Я уже в деле. Вы были не в состоянии скрыть свой восторг. Вы получите его только так, как я думаю, и никак иначе. Я сделаю это для вас. Не обманывайте себя: ни попросить на время, ни купить его у вас не получится. Есть только два пути: мой — простой и ведущий прямо к цели, и ваш — правильный, но никуда не ведущий. Нужно просто выбрать между тем, чтобы достичь цели и тем, чтобы только попытаться, оставшись со своим правильным поступком, но без кольца. Выслушайте меня, не отшатывайтесь так…

— Нужно выбрать между простым и правильным, значит? Я слушаю, — Альбус до боли сжал скрещенные в замок пальцы. Он догадывался, что сейчас услышит.

— Я погорячился насчет себя одного, вы нужны. То, что мы видели — готовый сценарий, их двое, поэтому мы тоже должны идти вдвоем. Оборотка, деревня, изобразим отца с сыном и напомним аврорату, что магглов мы, Гонты, не любим. Можно и к моему отцу наведаться, если он жив, это будет самое лучшее, заодно посмотрю на него. После этого у вас будет минимум полгода для вашего плана.

— Нет, Том, ничего такого не будет.

— Я же просил!

— Возможно, ты прав, а возможно — нет. Поэтому ты дашь шанс каждому из них объяснить, что случилось и почему. Ты хотел дом и своих, я не дам тебе упустить это.

— Хорошо, сначала я схожу к ним один.

— Это мне тоже не слишком нравится. Два темных мага…

— Вот как? Значит, вы не рискнете не только сотней галеонов, но и отпустить меня одного считаете слишком опасным? Мне этого достаточно, чтобы понять ваше отношение. Вы сами знаете, что говорить с ними — пустая трата времени.

— Это не так. Просто мне кажется, что им нужно больше времени, чем ты собираешься им дать.

— Им придется довольствоваться этим. У них всех было по пятнадцать лет. Вы же как-то нашли меня, поэтому не говорите больше свое "невозможно". Но я поговорю сначала, раз вы так настаиваете. Если Гонты меня примут, придумаем что-нибудь другое, если нет — действуем по плану. То же и с магглом. Но вы должны верить, что в любом случае я играю на вашей стороне. Потому что я ждал их, а пришли вы.

Альбус старался найти еще аргументы, но Том оборвал разговор, сам не догадываясь, насколько больное место заденет:

— Вам придется согласиться и взять немножко ответственности — вы же хотите победить Гриндельвальда до того, как его магглы проиграют. У вас не так много времени.

Альбусу пришлось принять удар. Том был неправ в том, что времени мало — война в России пошла по наихудшему для русских сценарию. Альбус и не предполагал, какой чудовищный вред нанесет, просто оставив исполнителей Министерства завершать его работу, предоставив им, таким образом, выбирать время снятия империо. И конечный размер ущерба. Даже если решение принято Министром или коллективно высшими чинами, теперь все, что происходит на Восточном фронте — его вина.

Что значат несколько лет в жизни двух магов по сравнению с возможностью исправить историю? По сравнению с тем, сколько жизней лежит на другой чаше весов — ничего. И тут Том был прав — Альбус возьмет на себя еще и это. Ему, честно говоря, не было жалко Гонтов, но вот Томми… Мальчик предложил ему слишком много. То, что его заставило, можно было бы назвать даже страстью, но слишком неумелой и безжалостной, полностью состоящей из желания взять верх, получить контроль. Над Альбусом Дамблдором. Непозволительно — если бы не другая чаша весов. Что ему делать? Еще один разговор о том, что любить можно иначе, ничего сейчас не даст.

Том, уходя от задумчивого, но пристального взгляда, спрыгнул со стола и направился к ближайшему из шкафов, чтобы рассмотреть книги. Обложки выглядели до странности одинаково потрепанными, без каких-либо записей на корешках. Том взял одну из них в руки и с изумлением обнаружил, что она состоит из пустых, хотя и пожелтевших как от времени листов. И соседняя, и следующая, взятая наугад, тоже. Он показал свои находки Дамблдору:

— Как это понимать?

— Задай этот вопрос себе — зачем в Комнате Необходимости тебе понадобилось столько пустышек, похожих на книги. Все, что здесь находится, создано по твоему желанию. Не знал, что легенда об этом замечательном хогвартском артефакте уже дошла до вашего поколения, и ты умеешь вызывать ее.

— Я и не умел, хотя легенду где-то слышал. Это действительно она?

— Разумеется. Комната, которая становится такой, как просишь. Нужно пройти мимо нее три раза, думая о желаемом, чтобы ее увидеть.

— Либо мне хватило одного раза, либо я ходил кругами. Что вполне возможно.

— Мне было сложнее. Я знал, где она и как ее вызвать, но мне нужно было хотя бы примерно угадать, что пожелаешь ты. Пойдем спать, уже поздно.

— Дайте мне десять минут.

Альбус понимающе кивнул:

— Подожду в коридоре. Осторожней с огнем.

Оставшись в одиночестве, перед тем, как выпустить адский огонь и попробовать управлять им, Том подошел к одному из шкафов и положил первую попавшуюся из книг-обманок в карман. Во-первых, хотелось проверить, можно ли отсюда что-то вынести; во-вторых, он уже почувствовал, как здорово было бы иметь место для мыслей, которые не стоит открывать другим. Если получится, пустые страницы, созданные Хогвартсом специально для него, примут их, эта Комната Необходимости всегда будет с ним.


End file.
